The Vampire Saga 2: The Shriek of Siren
by Lolpop95
Summary: After her journey to stop her aunt, Lolly O'Connell is now going to Cross Academy to study but has terrible nightmares of people being killed brutally,so Lolly and her friends travel to Romania where they met a much more dangerous foe causing her old/new loved ones to be in dangers. It's a race against time for Lolly to figure out but there is more then meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_A slender and petite sized girl with long light brown hair which was darkened in the dark stage and covered her face, brown-green eyes, pure white skin, wore a black choker that had a round pink crystal dangling on her neck, was wearing a pink overcoat which hid a black dress with white on it underneath, black leggings and black knee length boots with buckles, was panting hard as blood dripped down her shoulder while in her right hand which had a plain silver bracelet with two swords making an x and a rose in the middle , was holding a samurai styled katana with a pink and red handle with a crystal on the bottom of the handle as a long slender blade had blood dripping down on the wet ground.  
While another girl who resembled the first girl except she had much longer hair, was wearing a black headband with white frills around it, wearing gothic Lolita that was styled like a ball gown with long sleeves that had puffy shoulders,a black lacy necklace with a black rose on it, a ring on her right middle finger that had the same sign on Lolly's bracelet _and _black victorean styled boots_, _was holding an European styled sword with a black diamond on top of the handle, was glaring at her with glowing red cat-like slits.  
Lolly O'Connell closed her eyes as she used sighed then lifting her katana near her face while her hair blow in the wind then she opened her eyes to reveal her eyes to be also glowing red with a cat-like slits.  
I'm sorry thought Lolly as she tightly gripped her katana then ran full force towards the girl with a battle cry, showing her long canines while the other girl ran towards Lolly with her sword with a battle cry as well leaving Lolly's friends and family screaming her name just as the two girls jumped in the air about to strike the final blow until it froze with a female voice saying sinisterly in the background "I will have big sister no matter what even if I have to kill for her."._

* * *

**Hey guys miss me? Will I hope everyone is ready for the next saga of your favourite vampire teen along with new characters introduced into it :) also the other girl's outfit slightly resembles Beatrice's dress from Umineko except it's all black and grey without the gold lines and other bits on it which one or another looks like a gothic lolita dress**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was a cold but sunny day in London so everyone were dressing up warm as they walked in the cold busy streets of London, but outside of London in the countryside was a huge estate is sitting is where the new adventure begins with a scream that caused many birds that were sitting on top of the roof to fly away. "**AAAALLLLEEEEXXXX. YOU LITTLE PEST YOU RUNINED MY DRAWING!**"shouted Lolly O'Connell who had glasses on her eyes and was wearing red pyjamas underneath a white with pink and blue spotty housecoat was chasing her little brother Alex down the stairs as he shouted "**MOM, LOLLY'S CHASING ME AGAIN!**".  
Jack Jun wearing his butler suit came out from one of the rooms while holding onto his baby girl who was sleeping in his arms said "Can you keep it down you two, the babies are trying to sleep." causing Lolly and Alex to freeze in movement then bowed slightly as they both said "Sorry Jack.".  
Jack just rolled his eyes at them just when Iain appeared with the two baby boys in his arms were giggling away said "Oh come on Jack, lay of them a little. They're just having fun." when Kilala and Tama came running in with Ozzy just wearing a white vest top and black shorts came in as he said while rubbing his eyes sleepily "Who's yelling early in the morning?".  
Jack pointed at Lolly and Alex who both grinned nervously while Ozzy raised his eyebrow at the two said "You two know that I hate being woken up to early in the morning." when a voice said "Ozzy-kun it's ten in the morning.".  
Tsuzuki was wearing his suit when he came in causing Ozzy to glower at him while Lolly whispered to Alex "_Here we go again._" causing Alex to nod in agreement.  
"Look Tsuzuki, you can't tell me what to do since you're the oldest but doesn't mean you have to boss me about." said Ozzy as he went up to Tsuzuki's face making Tsuzuki narrow his eyes angrily said "Well if someone isn't always bitching about something, then I wouldn't be bossy.".  
That struck a nerve on Ozzy as he suddenly walked away from the others and back into his bedroom while slamming the door hard causing all three babies to cry loudly while Chichiri, England, Sam, Sango, Evy and Rick's voices all shouted from their rooms "**STOP SLAMMING THE DOORS!**".  
Lolly slightly sweatdropped at that when the doorbell rang so she quickly ran to the big doors and opened it to reveal the postman holding a brown rectangle shaped package.  
"Here's a package for a Miss Lolly O'Connell." said the postman which Lolly said "I'm her."as she put her hand out to take the package and then signed the board that the postman gave her along with a pen.  
Once she was done signing, Lolly gave back the pen and board while holding the package underneath her arm to the postman who nodded as he left. "What is it?" asked Iain to Lolly when she closed the door replied with a shrug as she looked at the package until Jack said while rocking the still crying baby "Well open it and let's see.".  
So Lolly pulled opened the package paper to reveal it to be a white package with a lid then opened the lid to reveal an outfit in it. Lolly then looked the outfit which revealed to be a school uniform making Jack and Iain look at it in wonder. It had black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots along with customized rose insignia buttons, cuff links and a necklace.  
Lolly looked at it while stroking the velvetiness of the uniform until she noticed that there was a letter on top of the uniform so Lolly picked the letter up and then opened it to read it.

_Dear Lolly-chan Here is your new uniform, hope it's the right size...um are you a size eight? If you are, then this is the right size for you since you have a small build and bust. From Kaien Cross_

Once Lolly had finished reading the letter, she slowly started shaking causing Tsuzuki to say "What's wrong Lolly-chan?" when Lolly replied "This muppet just said that I have a small bust." making Alex, Iain, Jack and Tsuzuki look at her with strange looks until Lolly puts the letter down to reveal her eyes had turned white with anger as she stood up with flames coming around her said dramatically "When I see that headmaster at the school, I'll break his eardrums by yelling at him.".  
Jack raised an eyebrow at Lolly while Iain was trying to hold his laughter in but then burst out laughing causing Tsuzuki to stare at him with a sweat which caused the three babies to guzzle happily at Iain's laughter making Lolly giggle as she cooed at all three babies while stroking their chins.  
"Ah Lolly weren't you supposed to get packed for going to Cross Academy tomorrow?"said Jack causing Lolly to freeze and slowly turn her head said "Uh...well...I...kinda...sort of...hehe...forgotten".  
When she said that, Lolly grinned nervously while Jack's face slowly went to surprise to not very happy causing Lolly to slowly back away from him as he started saying with an eye twitch "Lolly...O'Connell..." until Lolly said as she ran up the stairs "Sorry Jack but gotta do some packing." and she was in her room before anyone could say Bazinga **(A/N) Quoted from our dear Sheldon from the Big Bang Theory)**.  
"That...girl."said Jack gritting his teeth while patting his baby daughter's back to burp her when Iain replied back with a smile "It's a teen thing Jack, it's just how Lolly acts.".  
Tsuzuki smiled at the two getting lovey dovey until he saw that Iain was about to kiss Jack so he quickly covered Alex's eyes to stop him seeing the two butlers kiss.  
Upstairs, Lolly was grabbing a lot of clothes while shoving other things into a couple of suitcases while putting her favourite stuff into bag packs (Multi-tasking ftw) when she heard a knock on the door so she said "Come in.".  
The door opened to reveal Sango who was wearing a pink tank top and black shorts while holding Kilala in her arms came in to sit on Lolly's bed said "Everyone is going to miss you when you leave to go study abroad.".  
Lolly smiled sadly at Sango said "I'll write everyday until I come home for Halloween, Guy Fawkes, Christmas and New year." causing Sango to smile back as she got up and hugged Lolly who hugged back tightly while the two started crying silently as the others watched sadly from the scene behind the door.

* * *

Later that night, Lolly was sleeping in her bed but kept rolling about as she seems to be having a terrible nightmare.

_(Nightmare sequence)_

_Lolly was standing inside a dark dance hall where she noticed that she was wearing a white Victorian styled nightdress with long sleeves.  
Where am I and why am I wearing a Victorian nightgown? thought Lolly as she looked around the hall while walking a little bit, until she stepped on something that made a squelching noise.  
"What the...?" Lolly said aloud as she kneeled down and with her hand stroked the ground then she lifted it back up to inspect it until she caught a horrible metallic smell from her hand.  
She then started gagging from the smell until she closely looked at her hand causing her to slowly widen her eyes in shock as her pupils shrank small in size .  
What she saw on her hand was blood dripping down to the ground making her say loudly "What...is...this?!" until she saw something lying on the ground that made her heart drop._

**(A/N) This scene is quite disturbing so if you don't want to read any further just skip this part)**

_Lying on the ground was none other than Sam while lying in an awkward pose, had her throat ripped brutally apart as blood slowly flooding the white floor, nearing Lolly's feet who was shaking from the horror when she saw the look of Sam's face.  
Sam's face was a mixture of horror and shock with her mouth opened in a scream while blood also dripped from it.  
Lolly who was sitting on her knees, slowly put her hands on her face as she said in disbelieve "No...it can't be true." until lightning spilled appeared through the room to give some light causing Lolly to gasp in horror.  
Her teammates/friends and family were also lying on the ground with the same wounds and expressions on their faces while blood dripped on the floor making it even more bloodier.  
Lolly widened her mouth and screamed so loudly that the windows would have been broken as she covered her face with her hands. "__**WHY? WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?!**__" screamed Lolly in horror, as tears coming down her face until she heard Zero's voice say "Why Lolly? Why did you do this?" causing Lolly to stop screaming and slowly turned around to see Zero looking at her with a blank expression.  
"What...do you mean Zero?" asked Lolly to scared to hear the answer until suddenly, blood started spilling out Zero's mouth causing Lolly to stare in horror as Zero coughed out the blood onto the ground until he fell on the ground with wide eyes.  
"Hah...no...Zero...everyone...__**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!**__" screamed Lolly as she started sobbing loudly until she heard a sinister giggling in her ear causing her to stop short from crying.  
"I found you big sister and I'll never let go you...forever." said a voice that sounded like her except it was softer and more sinister.  
Lolly started shaking while holding her shoulders with wide terrorfied eyes as the voice started giggling again until suddenly... "__**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KILLED YOUR TEAMMATES AND FAMILY SO THAT WE CAN BE TOGETHER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**__"._

_(End of Nightmare sequence)_

Lolly gasped as she sat up from her bed, breathing hard as she clutched her duvet cover with one hand while the other was on her forehead.  
_Was...that a nightmare? But...it felt so real_ thought Lolly who laid back into her bed and went to fall asleep again ending the chapter.

* * *

**Oh my it seems that our hero is having nightmares eh? Well shall we see what happens in the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The day that Lolly was leaving, everyone was in a hurry to see Lolly off while outside Iain and Rick were putting all her things in the back of Rick's minivan.  
"Wow Lolly, how much stuff do you need?" asked Iain who was carrying the three cases into the boot of the car while Lolly who had her hair in a ponytail and wearing a pink hoodie, skinny jeans and black comfy boots replied with a laugh "Yeah you know what I'm like with clothes...hehe.".  
Ozzy wearing his normal clothes just said with an eye roll "We can see that." making Lolly pout at him with an angry mark on her head until Kilala jumped on top of Lolly's head causing her to laugh while Evy who was holding the baby girl hugged Lolly said "Lolly dear try not to get into any trouble this time when you go to Cross Academy okay?".  
Lolly grinned as she hugged Evy replied back "I promise but most of the time, trouble always comes to me." causing Kilala jump off Lolly's head and jumped into Sango's arms.  
Then Lolly hugged Jack who was holding the baby boys in his arms, Tsuzuki, Sango, England, Chichiri, Alex, Uncle Jonathan and lastly Ozzy who rolled his eyes again but hugged Lolly back then she ran to the minivan where Rick is waiting inside for her.  
As she got into the front left seat, Rick asked "Are you ready lollipop?" using Lolly's nickname in the family who grinned in reply when she put her seat belt on then turned over to the back window and waved to everyone who waved back as Rick started driving away from the estate.  
As the drive to London airport took awhile, Lolly was sitting reading a book in her hand until Rick said "Lolly did you sleep alright yesterday? You got dark bits underneath your eyes." causing Lolly to put a hand under her eye replied "Not really...something just scared me a little that caused me to wake up in the middle of the night.".  
Rick looked at Lolly through the rear mirror with a worried expression until at last they arrived at London Airport.  
Once inside the airport, Lolly and Rick carried her luggage into the terminal then once the luggage was in the plane, Lolly hugged Rick as he ruffled her head said "Well have fun at Cross Academy and make lots of friends okay?".  
Lolly smiled as she said "Okay." and hugged him again.  
Then as Rick left, Lolly sighed silently as she went to go into her plane to Japan.  
While she tried to find her plane, she didn't look where she was going bumped into someone causing Lolly to say "I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going.".  
The person she bumped into was a teenage girl like her who was also slim and petite in size had long black hair up in a Pollyanna style with little pearls on it, blue eyes, pale skin wearing a white dress with blue bits on it, white gloves and white heels.  
"It's fine, you didn't do any damage." said the girl with a smile causing Lolly to slightly shiver at the way that she said that.  
_Something doesn't feel right thought_ Lolly who then said with a smile back "I'm Lolly O'Connell. What's yours?" but Lolly didn't know that outside the airport was a black car inside non other then Thrax and Muraki **(A/N)Dun, dun, ddduuunnn)**.  
"So it seems that she has found Lolly already?" said Thrax pulling his sunglasses down as Muraki replied "Yes but we'll wait a little longer till everyone else has gathered." causing Thrax to roll his eyes while watching Lolly and the girl.  
"I'm Diva." answered the girl to Lolly who said "That's a beautiful name Diva" when the girl now named Diva replied "But Lolly suits much better on a cute girl like you." causing Lolly to surprised by that until in a voice announced "Plane to Japan is now boarding".  
"Oh shoot that's my plane. Well see you Diva." said Lolly with a wave to Diva as she started running to broad her plane.  
When Lolly had left, Diva smiled while her eyes started glowing lighter blue as she went outside where the black car is.  
Once she went inside the car, Thrax asked "So Diva how are you going to explain that Lolly is going to Japan while _she_ is waiting for her big sister?" causing Diva to smile creepily with a shadow covering her half of her face except her eyes were still glowing replied "I'll just get her something to eat. It usually calms her down.".  
"Che" replied Thrax with an eye roll as Muraki started driving the black car and left the airport while Diva watched from the back window as Lolly was running to get onto her plane.

* * *

Few hours later, the plane that Lolly was in finally had landed in Tokyo Airport, Lolly was now waiting in for her luggage in the luggage place **(A/N)I'm not good with airports)** when a very familiar voice shouted "**LOLLY-CHAN!**" causing Lolly to turn white as she slowly turned around to see Kaien Cross wearing a black overcoat running towards her along with Zero Kiryu who was wearing a blue hoodie, dark blue jeans and white with black trainers was standing while watching Kaien attempting to hug Lolly who side stepped in time, causing Kaien to fall over into the ground on his face.  
"You're so mean Lolly-chan." whined Kaien as he lifted himself from the ground with anime tears spilling on the floor when Lolly who went up to his face replied "That's for calling me flat chested.".  
Kaien looked confused until he remembered said "I didn't mean to call you that, I'm sorry." causing Zero to snort slightly while covering his mouth making Lolly raise a eyebrow at him.  
"So what are you two doing here anyway?" asked Lolly when Zero grabbed three of her luggage that come out the converbelt **(A/N)Sorry for the spelling, I'm not sure how you spell it)**, replied "We're taking you to Cross Academy.".  
Lolly was surprised by this but smiled a little at how Zero came to get her along with Kaien when Kaien exclaimed "I think I might need a bigger car to put all these cases in!" causing Lolly and Zero to turn around to see Kaien grabbing all the cases while some landed hard on the ground causing Lolly to sweatdrop at this while Zero face palmed at Kaien.  
So once putting all the cases in the back of Kaien's silver car, they all set off to Cross Academy where Lolly was sitting in the back as Zero and Kaien who was driving sat in the front.  
While driving, Lolly had a little nap where she had another dream like the last one but it was different this time.

_(Start of Nightmare Sequence)  
__This time in her dream, Lolly was seemingly chasing after a teenage girl with long blond hair and wearing designer clothes except she lost her shoes from running through a long old corrider.  
As Lolly was chasing the teen, she felt a thirst so great that she wanted to take it from the girl who was running from her. "HELP ME...ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!" pleaded the girl as she kept running until she tripped over something causing the girl to fall flat on the ground.  
When the girl started raising herself from the ground with both hands, she slowly turned around to see Lolly that made her eyes widened in terror and was about to scream until suddenly...there was a sickening noise as the walls were sprayed with red liquid while the girl's now dismembered head slowly tipped over and land on the ground with a thud.  
Lolly then picked up the head by the hair as blood dripped down from it, started drinking it with so much hunger that she started giggling sinisterly while drinking it.  
Once finished drinking, Lolly dropped the head on the ground with a thud as she walked towards the headless body and started dragging the body by the feet along the floor while blood stained the carpet floor.  
When Lolly was still dragging the body, she stopped in front of an old fashioned mirror where she slowly turned to look at in the darkness until lightning flashed through the windows, letting Lolly take a better look at the mirror until she gasped in horror.  
What she saw in the mirror, was that her reflection had much longer and messier hair but still looked like Lolly's hair, glowing red cat-slit eyes with blood covering most of her face while her fangs were much longer had blood dripping down it.  
__(End of Nightmare sequence)_

"Yo flat chest wake up, we're here now." said Zero as he gently shook Lolly who was still snoozing until she gasped loudly and gripped Zero's sleeve causing him to jump slightly in surprise while Lolly panted slightly.  
"Are you alright Lolly-chan?" asked Kaien with a worried as he watched from outside the car while Lolly who was holding her head got out just replied "Y...yes I'm alright. Just...been having problem sleeping since yesterday.".  
"Maybe I'll let you sleep it off but promise me that you go to your classes tomorrow." said Kaien with a stern look until Lolly as she got a few of her bags out from the boot asked "Um is it alright if I wear leggings instead of the long black socks you gave me? It's just that I hate wearing socks because a guy could look up my skirt.".  
Zero snorted at that while Kaien said "Well since it's you Lolly-chan..." when Lolly said with a grin "Alright thank you Kaien." causing Kaien to roll his eyes until Lolly gasped in wonder at how beautifully built the building is making Kaien say "Welcome to Cross Academy Lolly-chan. Do you want to get your bags later once we should you around the school?".  
Inside the school, Kaien was telling Lolly about where everything was while she and Zero were walking behind him until Lolly heard something inside her head that sounded like a voice.  
_Help me...big sister...help me_ the voice said causing Lolly to stop behind from Zero who looked at her in surprise as Lolly thought back in her head _Who are you?_ until...  
"Lolly are you alright?" asked Kaien in concern causing Lolly to snap out of it as she looked to see Kaien and Zero looking at her so she quickly said with a fake smile "Yeah I'm alright. Oh I wonder where I will be staying?".  
Then she walked in front of them causing Zero to raise an eyebrow at her but didn't question her as Kaien led Lolly the way to her bedroom while.  
Once finding the room, Kaien opened the door to reveal a room that caused Lolly to gasp in wonder as she stepped inside.  
The room had two beds while the bed on the right had a purple duvet cover with a lot of _Naruto_ stuff on cabinets while the bed on the left had a pink and white duvet but had bare cabinets beside a big window that showed the courtyard.  
"Your roommate will not be long Lolly-chan so how about we get your stuff in here before she arrives, okay?" asked Kaien with a smile making Lolly grin happily as she went outside her room to grab her stuff leaving Zero and Kaien.  
Once she left, Kaien turned to Zero with a serious look said "Now Zero, even if you don't want to...I want you to look out for Lolly alright?" causing Zero to roll his eyes replied  
"Yes, Headmaster Cross." making Kaien nod left Zero alone who stared at Kaien, breathed out silently while looking out the window to see Lolly grabbing a couple of cases from the car.

* * *

**Huzzah Lolly has arrived at Cross Acdeamy but what is the mystery of those dreams that Lolly has been having and what do they mean? Find out in the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

After taking her stuff back into the dorm, Lolly had finished packing away her stuff when she heard a knock on the door so quickly putting the last thing in her hand, Lolly ran towards the door and gripped the handle to open it.  
Once she opened it, it was revealed to be a petite girl of the age of sixteen with blackish/brown slightly curly shoulder length hair with pale skin and freckles on her nose, wore glasses over her light blue eyes and wearing a black zippy hoodie over a white top with a ninja on it, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse with white laces grinning cheerfully at Lolly who smiled back.  
"Hi you must be Lolly O'Connell. I'm Hanna Medina, your roommate." said the girl known as Hanna as Lolly moved out the way to let her in.  
"Hi Hanna it's great to meet you too" said Lolly with a grin as she sat on her pink and white bed while Hanna sat on the bed with the purple duvet said with a grin "So I see that you noticed my Naruto stuff eh?" making Lolly grin say "Yeah I love anime but I love Yaoi too.".  
When Lolly said that, Hanna's face turned white with shock as she said "Y...y...you like yaoi?" and when Lolly nodded in reply, Hanna eye twitched slightly until four girls appeared through the door.  
The first girl was taller than Hanna and Lolly who had dark brown shoulder length hair with streaks of gold in her hair who also had glasses over her light green eyes wearing a fashionable white sparkle top and dark jean with black dolly shoes.  
The second girl was taller than Lolly had dirty blond shoulder length hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wore a black hoodie and jeans with converse.  
The third girl was the same height as the second girl had long dark brown hair with a red hair band, tanned skin, brown eyes and wore smart clothes.  
The last girl was taller than the first girl, Lolly and Hanna had blond hair that was short but had a long part of her hair, wore a top that had a woman's face on it, tight jeans and wore white converse.  
"Oh hi girls meet Lolly, Lolly meet the girls." said Hanna who smiled as Lolly waved cheerfully at the four girls when the first girl introduced herself with a big grin.  
"Hi I'm Shelly Ronald, fifteen years old but in the same as you and Hanna".  
Lolly smiled hugely while the second girl said "Hey Lolly, I'm Melina Crow but I prefer being called Mel.". Lolly nodded with a smile as the third girl introduced herself politely "Hello I'm Anna Wyatt, how do you do". "I'm very well thank you" replied Lolly with a small nod as the fourth girl said with a big grin "Hey I'm Meggie Donaldson.".  
Once everyone had done introducing each other, Hanna said to the rest of the girls "I think we should all head to bed or else Kiryu will get mad." causing Lolly to widen her eyes in surprise at Hanna "You know Zero?".  
All the girls looked at her in surprise as Mel said "**NO WAY!** You and Kiryu are in first name terms...you're so lucky.".  
That made Lolly look confused as she asked "What do you mean Mel?" so Anna replied "Most of the girls in Cross Academy are scared of him because his scary presence." causing Lolly to say with a grin "Wow you must be really smart to know about Zero.".  
Anna blushed at that with a smile when Hanna looked at her orange clock which said 9:30 pm to say "I think we should head to bed before we sleep in tomorrow." causing the girls to nod together and then the five left while saying bye to Lolly and Hanna.  
Once they left, Lolly got changed into pink and blue strapped pyjamas while Hannah got dressed into a white Victorian sleeping outfit which made Lolly say as she got in her bed "That's such a cute sleeping outfit." making Hannah who was already in bed said with a smile "Thanks Lolly also your outfit is cute too. Anyway good night Lolly.".  
Lolly replied "Night." as she turned the light off and then snuggled inside her bed to fall asleep with a smile. But outside there were two figures watching where the room Lolly is, where one of the figures said "It seems we have found her" causing the other to growl in response causing the first to say "Be patient...Nakago will tell us when we have to fetch the girl.".  
Once he said that, the two figures left the grounds.

* * *

"Wow Lolly you look terrible! Did you not get enough sleep yesterday?" asked Hanna who was wearing the school uniform in the next morning was sitting on the bed while watching Lolly who had black under eyes was staggering while getting her black leggings on but had everything else on.  
What didn't Hanna know, was that Lolly had another nightmare but this time causing Lolly to narrow her eyes in thought that it was different this time as she remembered the horrible scene of her nightmare.

_(Flashback of Nightmare)  
Inside a dark room, Muraki and Thrax were just standing as they were watching Diva whispering to someone in the shadows causing Thrax to mumble "So why do we have to work with someone who looks exactly like the person that Imhotep really dislikes?".  
While Muraki was about to answer, Diva said loudly as she walked towards them "I think someone is still hungry." causing Muraki to grin evilly when he snapped his fingers while the door opened and a young girl was pushed in the room.  
"__**PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**__" shrieked the girl as she sat on the ground while covering her face when Diva went to her face and said softly "But the hime wants to eat yes so we have to feed her" causing the girl to widen her eyes in horror when she heard shallow breathing behind her causing her to start breathing hard.  
When she was doing that, suddenly from out the shadows were pale slender hands with very long nails grabbed the girl's neck and the girl widened her eyes as she felt something sharp in her neck causing her to scream loudly with wide eyes as blood started spilling on the ground.  
Muraki, Thrax and Diva watched as the girl was screaming horrible while trying to shake off whatever it was until suddenly...  
...__**Snap**__...  
The girl's eyes rolled up from their sockets while slowly her head that showed the red muscles inside, was still connected to a tiny piece of skin then the body fell on the ground with a small thump.  
"Was that good?" asked Diva with a gently smile just as a girl came out of the shadows with long messy light brown hair that covered her face, a white Victorian styled night gown with long puffy sleeves and a black ribbon on the front was covered in blood and barefooted.  
"Yes Diva, I feel much better now." said the girl with a happy tone in her voice when Thrax said with disgust in his voice when he looked at the girl's dead body "Seriously do we have to keep cleaning the mess you make?".  
The girl turned her head to him and with a grin hidden in her long hair started laughing loudly causing Muraki and Thrax to look at her with strange looks while Diva said with a smile "I think we should clean you up before someone complains of the mess.".  
The girl giggled in reply as she and Diva went somewhere else while Thrax and Muraki left the room, dragging the body with them while the blood left a trail on the ground._  
**(A/N) Sucks to be them :/ )  
**_(End of Flashback Nightmare)_

"Lolly we're going to be late if you daydream." said Hanna causing Lolly to snap as she quickly grabbed her shoes and put them on while sitting on her bed.  
When she tied her boots, Lolly jumped up from her bed said "That's me done, let's get going okay?" causing Hanna to laugh loudly as she and Lolly went out their room to get breakfast.  
After having their breakfast, Lolly and Hanna went into their class to see Meggie, Anna, Mel and Shelly waving from one of the desks so the two went to seat beside them just as Zero came in wearing the male school uniform that was like a formal suit except Lolly could see from the distance that the vest and red tie were exposed from under his black jacket.  
Zero feeling like someone was watching, looked up to see Lolly who blushed bright red and quickly turned to talk to Mel causing Zero to smirk slightly as he went to his seat.  
Once everyone was in class, a man with long, wavy, jet-black hair, blue colored eye while the other eye on the right was covered by an eyepatch, a scar on right side of his chin and wearing a suit except three buttons were out so it showed his chest.  
"Alright yah little twerps," said the man once he went to the teachers desk and then looked up to see Lolly looking at him with a surprised expression causing the man to look at her with a shocked expression until he snapped out of it.  
"Alright today we have a student today," the man said as he put a sheet on top of his desk then continued "O'Connell Lolly." causing Lolly to jolt in surprise and stood up quickly said "Yes sir?". "  
Can you come down to the front and introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" said the man and Lolly nodded as she walked down the stairs to the front.  
"Um...my name is Lolly O'Connell. Born in Scotland but was raised in London. I'm seventeen years old so I will be learning how to drive soon any day now. I'm a leo in star signs and a boar in Chinese star signs," Lolly started as she looked at everyone with a nervous look on her face and continued.  
"I like to read any books about horror, romance, thriller and fact also I like to draw a lot and write a lot. I like anything that has to do with Greek, Japanese, Chinese, Victorian and Egyptian stuff. My favorite colour is pink and white, I prefer sweet and spicy food lastly I hope I can be friends with everyone.".  
When she finished introducing herself, the class looked at her until they all started clapping making Lolly smile until she looked to see Zero looking at the wall causing her smile to drop a little as she went back to her seat beside Mel and Hanna with a downcasted look.  
"My name is Toga Yagari for some of you who might know this and I will be your teacher for a couple of months so today we will be learning about the history of the Roséheart clan...what is it O'Connell-san?" the man now named Toga started saying when he saw Lolly quickly put her hand up.  
"Sir why are we learning about one of the European clans?" said Lolly causing everyone to talk amongst themselves causing Toga to say "Because this clan is known to have the worst disasters since millions of years.".  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock of how her mother's family had the worst disasters so she listened to what Toga was saying with narrowed eyes causing her new friends and Zero to notice with slightly worried looks.

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for lunch and while everyone was streaming out for their class, Hanna was telling Lolly and the girls about what happened in class.  
"I didn't know that the Roséheart had those type of people who had both male and female parts, I wonder how that became to be?" making Lolly shrug with a grin but inside she was feeling something about her family tree might have been cursed in one way or another.  
Once the six girls went into the cafe to get something to eat, a boy with dark brown hair, wears glasses and is wearing his uniform properly had a strange expression on as he went up to Lolly.  
"Excuse me but are you the new student from London?" he asked making Lolly nod when he said "I want to say that don't try any funny stuff while you will be in Cross Academy alright?" making Lolly jaw drop from that when the teen continued.  
"Also I see you are wearing a chocker under your school necklace, a bracelet and pink earrings. Take them off so I can confiscate them please.".  
"Hey that's not fair President, Lolly just got here so lay off." snarled Hanna angrily causing Lolly to be surprised at how fierce Hanna can be. "Rules are rules Hanna so I must take them." said the president as he was about to touch Lolly's choker causing her to slap away his hand as she shouted "**DON'T TOUCH IT!**" causing everyone in the diner to look at them.  
The president was shocked as Lolly clutched her choker who glared at him with dark eyes when suddenly Zero appeared behind the president with a very dark aura said "I hope you're not picking on the new girl are you?".  
The president turned white with shock as he backed away said "No...I'll be going now." then he ran off causing a few people to stare at him. Zero sighed as he rubbed his hair said "Really that guy...are you alright?" with a soft look as he looked at Lolly.  
That question was for Lolly causing her to blush slightly reply "Yeah I'm fine thank you." when suddenly she heard the voice in her head again. _Big sister...please help me...I'm all alone and I don't want to be alone please_ the voice whispered making Lolly clutch her head in pain causing Hanna to ask worriedly "Are you alright Lolly?" when suddenly Lolly went sideways causing Zero to catch her.  
While slowly slipping into darkness, she heard her friends yelling and the same voice saying in her head _Big sister..._ when darkness covered her vision completely, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Oh dear for having three nightmares and passing out in middle of lunch, what will happen in the next chapter? Also I introduced our favourite one eyed smoker vampire hunter :) lastly I only have rights to Lolly, Iain, Jack, Lolly's friends and the mysterious person while the others characters belong to their orignal creators.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Lolly opened her eyes slowly to find herself lying on a bed in what seemed to be a medic room to see Kaien, Zero and Toga looking down at her.  
"Lolly are you feeling better now?" asked Kaien with a worried expression as Lolly sat up from the bed while holding her head with a hand, when she did that, the duvet fell to reveal that Lolly only wore her white shirt.  
Lolly with her hand still on her forehead replied "Yeah...I think so." to Kaien when Toga said to Lolly "So I see that the daughter of Alucard and Nina Vladimir is now attending to Cross Academy I see?" causing Lolly to say in surprise as she let go of her forehead while staring at Toga "You've met my parents?".  
Yagari shrugged as he said "Well let's just say that I got into the bad side of one of their butlers who was a level-D at that time but that can still turn pretty nasty when pissed off. I think it was the one who had dark brown.".  
Lolly cringed as she thought of Jack's mood swings causing her to smile slightly when she felt Kaien putting a hand on her forehead.  
"Well you don't have a fever so I don't understand why you look so tired Lolly-chan." he said as he pulled out a small flashlight and checked Lolly's pupils until the door to the medical room burst opened and Lolly's Uncle Henry who was wearing a black suit with the white shirt buttons showing his chest and had his hair in a plait ran in and was breathing hard as he held onto the door.  
"Lolly are you alright?!" exclaimed Henry as he ran over to Lolly's side making her say with a ssmile and closed eyes "I'm alright Uncle Henry, just been tired all the time since two days ago.".  
This caused Henry to have a worried look until he narrowod his eyes at Yagari making Henry to say "So Cross it seems you have a hunter as a teacher?" causing Toga to reply with a bored expression "Watch it vampire or else I'll stake you.".  
Henry snarled loudly like a cat with glowing red cat-slitted eyes to Toga who raised in eyebrow at him while Kaien who had a tiny sweat drop on the side of his face while putting his hands up said "Ara, ara you two. You just met each other so I don't want any fighting okay?".  
Lolly suddenly thought of something as she said "Uncle Henry why are you out in the sun? Wouldn't you be burning into a crisp or something?" causing Henry to look at her with a confused look until he laughed in his hand making Lolly have a question mark on her face.  
"Don't be silly Lolly, purebloods can go into a certain time in the sun before they get sunburned. You should know that Lolly" said Henry into his hand but then he saw the looks on Yagari and Kaien's faces, he realised that he shouldn't say that. "I'm sorry Lolly, I didn't mean to..." he started when Lolly suddenly got out from the bed replied with her hair covering her face "It's fine." and grabbed her shoes which were under the bed. As she was putting them on, even if he didn't show it in his face but Zero was worried as Lolly didn't really know her parents when she was just a baby because her parents were killed by an unknown hunter. Suddenly Lolly stood up and grabbed her blazer that was lying on one of the seats then Lolly puts it on and turned around to face the four met with a smile with her eyes closed said "It's all in the past now Uncle Henry so we have to forward to the future.".  
Zero didn't believe her at all when Kaien said "Well if you're alright now how about you and Zero start heading outside with the night students to see if anything is in check.".  
As he said that, a strange rumbling sound appeared causing the four men to look around for the source for it when Lolly's voice said "Sorry that was me...I didn't have lunch...hehe." making the four men to look at Lolly who was grinning goofily while rubbing her head.  
"Well maybe we should eat first before we go." said Zero to Lolly who nodded in agreement when Kaien said "Oh I nearly forgot, here's something for you.".  
Once he said that, Lolly held out her hand as Kaien put a white arm band with the same engraving on the buttons and necklace except the lines were red and around the armband.  
"Zero also has the same armband but there is also another girl who wears it in the night class but it's black instead of white so I thought the two of you might get along." said Kaien with a smile making Lolly return the smile back.  
Then she and Zero left the medical room leaving the three men alone.

* * *

After having something to eat, Lolly and Zero with the arm bands on the left side of their arms were now outside in the courtyard trying to stop the day class girls who were trying to get into an aristocrat styled building where there was a huge wall with a big gate.  
"Seriously did this happen with your old partner alot?!" exclaimed Lolly when she pushed some of the screaming day class students out the road while Zero gave the others a dark look causing them to back away replied "Yeah it did.".  
As they kept trying to stop the night class girls from coming, the gate started opening causing Zero to curse quietly while Lolly sweatdropped at the girls who now stood in line making her say with her "Wha...?" when six people came walking out the gate who were wearing the same school uniform except it was white with black lining design, customized rose buttons and cuff links.  
These people were all beautiful with very pale skins.  
As the six were walking through, one of them who was a girl with long dark brown hair and brown-red eyes with the black and red arm band on the left side of her arm, went up to Lolly said with a smile "Hello, you must be Lolly O'Connell the new student that Headmaster Cross told me about. I hope Zero is being nice to you?".  
"Well let's just say, he has some serious anger issues." laughed Lolly making the other girl laugh along with her causing Zero to have white eyes and an angry mark on his head say "Hey if you two keep talking all night, one of the night class might attempt to drink from the day class.".  
Lolly and the girl stopped laughing as they saw one of the night students who was a tall, lean, fairly-built young man with golden-blond hair and electric blue eyes was talking to a couple of the day class girls who were screaming "**IDOL-SEMPAI!"** causing Lolly to yell "You there! Stop talking to those girls now or else!" as she ran towards the man who stopped talking to the day class girls and stared at her with a strange look.  
When she got to there, Lolly started waving her arms to the girls who stepped away from her when the man suddenly put a hand on her waist and pulled her close to her asked "Hey cutie, you're new here aren't you? What's your name and your blood-type?" until he cringed while had blue streaks down the left side of his face.  
The cause of that was, Lolly had stepped on his foot causing all the day class girls, the night class students, the girl and Zero all cringed at the sight when Lolly said "Please take your arm off my waist and don't call me cutie or else I'll break something other than your foot.".  
So the man takes his arm off her waist as Lolly took her foot off his foot causing him to jump and down while holding his foot.  
"Stupid Aido." said a male teen in a monotone with mahogany hair and lightly-tinted blue eyes to a girl with slender, perfectly proportioned body and her hair was a light orange shade tied up in high pigtails with black ribbons while the bangs are left down above her colored cerulean eyes and shorter hair on each side of her face who were standing away further from the others.  
"Agreed," said the girl with a monotone as well when a tall, lean-built, thin man with slightly neat blond hair and bright green eyes laughed as he said "Come on you two be nice to Aido and also to the new girl okay?".  
With Lolly, she puffed her cheeks angrily while grumbling "The nerve of that guy." when she felt something grab her making her surprised as she turned around to see a girl with long grayish hair and bangs at eyebrow length with a small bun adorning the left side of her head and purple eyes behind her.  
"Hello I'm Maria what's your name?" the girl asked to Lolly who replied with a smile "I'm Lolly, nice to meet you Maria" when she saw that Maria was sniffing her neck making Lolly sweatdrop at her. "Maria what are you...?" started Lolly when Maria said in surprise as she looked at Lolly "You're a pure...".  
"**YOU GIRLS GET BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND NIGHT CLASS GET TO CLASS NOW!**" shouted Zero in chibi mode causing the day class girls to runaway in fright while the night class started going to their class when the girl said to Zero "Is Sara still somewhere else?" causing Zero to nod once making Lolly confused as she saw how intently Zero was staring at the girl causing Lolly to clutch her chest in pain.  
Then Lolly ran up holding the girl's arm and said "Well I hope we can be friends um...".  
"Yuuki. My name is Yuuki and I hope so to.o" said the girl now known as Yuuki with a smile and so she hurried after the rest leaving Lolly and Zero standing.  
"So that's the girl you liked is it?" Lolly asked breaking the silence between them causing Zero to walk away from Lolly saying "It's none of your business".  
Lolly stared at him with an angry look while tears appeared in her eyes as she turned around and started running away from Zero making him say with wide eyes "Hey where are you running?!" but he didn't get an answer causing him to grit his teeth.  
"Che girls" he said to himself as he ran after Lolly only to have a big shadowed figure with bright pink eyes to be watching Lolly in the bushes then started following her as well.

* * *

"**YOU LOST HER? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TO WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO HER?!**" shouted Henry so angrily that he smashed Kaien's desk making Kaien cringe as he was sitting behind it while Zero was unmoved by this and Tofa was just smoking while leaning against the wall.  
They were all inside Kaien's office after Zero couldn't find Lolly so he ran off to tell Kaien, Toga and lastly Henry who was having a lesson with the night class but let's just say that there were some bad results with the whole that-Lolly's-true-family-have-very-short-tempers thing.  
"Look I said I didn't mean to say...it came out wrong that's why." said Zero when Henry was grasping his hair tightly yelled "**WHAT WILL I TELL HER FAMILY? THAT SHE RAN OFF AND IN THE FIRST DAY TOO!**".  
"Now Henry-san let's not panic maybe Lolly could be back in her dorm right now for we know..." when suddenly the office door burst opened to reveal Hanna along with Shelly, Mel, Meggie and Anna behind her.  
"Sir, Lolly hasn't gone back to the dorm also we checked everywhere else and she's just gone. We can't find her at all.". Henry just stood in shock causing everyone to wait for his reaction until suddenly his eyes rolled up and was about to fall when Toga quickly caught him just in time making the girls covered their mouths in surprise while Zero and Kaien stared in shock.  
Once he puts Henry on the couch, Mel said to Zero "I think we should all split up to find Lolly. I think it might be easier to do tha.t" causing Zero to nod when Kaien said to the rest "Me and Yagari-san will look after Henry-san while you go find Lolly-chan.".  
Zero and the girls all nodded and as they were about to run off suddenly Kaien said "Zero before you go..." causing Zero to turn around and caught Lolly's katana in time making the girls stare in shock at when Zero stared at Kaien who nodded.  
"Let's go." Zero said once turning around and walked out the office while the girls were wondering where that katana came from, ending the chapter.

* * *

**We have the other vampires introduced which caused Zero to snapped at Lolly making she ran off so he and Lolly's new friends have to find her. Where could she have gone? So stay tuned in the next chapter of the vampire sega.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Further away from Cross Acdeamy in the dark woods, Lolly was sitting on top of a bridge with a rose engraving on it while tears dripped down her face and pulled something out from her blazer pocket then looked at.  
It was a picture of her with her family and friends all smiling while outside in front of the estate in London.  
In the picture, Lolly was doing a peace sign while Evy and Rick were on either side of her, Alex sticking his tongue out, Sango sitting on the ground with Kilala in her arms, Ozzy kneeling on the ground with his arms crossed together, America holding England's waist who was blushing red, France holding a rose, Italy hugging Germany while Prussia had his arm over Germany's shoulder, Spain hugging Romano who looked ready to punch him, Jack and Iain holding their new born children who were sleeping in white (for the baby girl) and blue (both baby boys), Tasuki holding Chichiri's shoulder while bro-fisting Kouji who used his other hand to wave, Tsuzuki was holding Hisoka who looked like he wanted to run away, Japan in a pose with his katana, Maria and Drix were holding hands while Drix held onto Dander, Jonathan holding a bag full of money of some sort, Russia and China were also holding hands while China blushed bright red, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney were waving, Inuyasha had his arms crossed over as Kagome had her hands behind her back while sticking her tongue out also while Shippo sat on her shoulder, Miroku was just standing doing a pose while lastly Hotohori was holding Nuriko who was looking away with a blush, Chiriko was sitting on Mitsukake's shoulders while Tama sat on top of Chiriko's head.  
Lolly smiled at the picture while a single tear slid down her cheek then fell into the small river when she suddenly looked up and turned around to see the bushes moving slightly.  
So Lolly once she put the picture back into the pocket, got over to the hard pavement and walked near to the bushes.  
Lolly then kneeled slightly as she put her hands between the bushes and then quickly ripped them apart to see a bird just pecking at the ground making Lolly sigh in relief when a shadow appeared from behind of her causing the bird to fly away.  
Lolly widened her eyes and as slowly as she could, turned her head around to face what was behind her... With Zero and the girls, they were still looking for her while using flashlights until a scream pierced through making Zero go uptight as Shelly said "Was that..." when Zero said "It came from the woods." and started running towards the woods with the girls running behind him.  
When they got into the woods, Zero saw two types of footprints which ones were small and the other was bigger causing Shelly to say beside him "Those footprints look huge. Could Lolly be...?".  
"Don't be silly Shelly. Lolly is stronger then she looks." said Hanna sternly when suddenly Lolly's voice shouted "**GET AWAY FROM ME!**" causing Zero to run to the source of Lolly's shout.  
When he got to the middle of the woods, he stopped short to see a picture lying on the ground beside a huge tree so Zero walked to the tree and kneeled to pick the picture up until he looked up to see Lolly standing on a tree branch with a scared look on her face.  
So once he stood back up, Zero said loudly "Yo Lolly what are you doing up there?!" but Lolly didn't say anything as she looked over to see a shadow figure running towards Zero in all fours making Lolly shout "**LOOK OUT!**".  
Zero turned around too late as the shadowed figure smacked him in the stomach into a tree causing him to slid down unconscious making Lolly look fearfully at the shadowed figure.  
The shadowed figure was revealed to be a big muscle man who had sharp teeth, long nails with hairy arms, legs, chest, busy eyebrows and blue bushy hair wearing ragged clothes with chains around it. "Alright you little brat," said the man with a growly voice as he looked up to Lolly who widened her eyes at him and continued.  
"I have to take yah back to the boss or else he'll whip me like before.".  
Lolly didn't know what he meant when suddenly the man grabbed the tree and started shaking it making Lolly grab the bark but lost her grip and fell.  
When Lolly fell on the ground hard on her side, she screamed loudly as she clutched her side causing the man to say "Damn...I wasn't meant to hurt her." but when he walked over to her, he pulled Lolly's hair and lifted her up in the air making her shriek loudly.  
As Lolly was gripping the man's arm with one eye opened, she saw her katana beside Zero who was still out cold.  
Quickly thinking, Lolly gripped with her nails on the man's wrist hard enough causing him to yell in pain as he dropped her on the ground.  
Once he did that, Lolly even if her head was throbbing from the pain ran over to grab her katana and pulled it out of its case just as the man came running with his claws shouted "**YAH'LL PAY FOR THAT, YAH BRAT!**".  
Lolly with a determined face held her katana into position and as the man ran towards her, Lolly jumped over him making the man look up when he saw Lolly landing on the ground gracefully.  
Then she slashed the man's arm making him yell as he clutched his arm and Lolly watched him with her sword held outwards.  
Then the man looked at her with angered eyes as he snarled while his hair got longer and started getting more muscles on him causing Lolly to widen her eyes in shock.  
With a roar, the man ran over towards her with much speed that Lolly didn't have enough time to dodge as she was suddenly slammed into a tree making a dent in it.  
As Lolly slid down to the ground, she covered her mouth with her hand until Lolly bended over on the ground to cough blood on the ground while the man watched her puking blood.

**(A/N) Yikes someone's going to lose so blood after this :/ )**

Once she finished, Lolly stood up with shaky legs and had her head down but dropped her katana on the ground until she lifted her head up with her face covered by shadows while her left eye was showing said "You will pay dearly for that.".  
The man looked confused as Lolly fully stood up and ripped off her choker off with her hand causing bats to appear around her encasing her.  
While the bats covered Lolly, the man heard Zero groaning causing him to turn around to see said person sitting up while holding his head.  
Zero while holding his head, suddenly widened his eyes as he watched Lolly getting covered by bats and the man advanced on him when the bats started disappearing leaving Lolly standing with much longer hair, glowing red slitted-pupils and sharp canines grinned darkly at the man.  
The man stared at Lolly in shock but then roared loudly as he ran towards Lolly but suddenly she was gone causing the man to look around until he turned around to see Lolly behind with a evil grin forming as she then put her right hand into a claw.  
Then Lolly stabbed her hand into the man's arm causing him to roar loudly in pain while Lolly started giggling until she stopped smiling and pulled her arm out making blood spill out from the man's arm.  
As the man started clutching his arm to stop the bleeding when Lolly ran up to him and slammed her foot on his head making him slam into the ground while writhing in pain.  
Walking towards the man, Lolly grinned sinisterly as she pulled her hand back for the final strike when she widened her eyes in surprise at how pitiful the man looked who was still writhing said in a voice unlike her own "**GO!** And never come back.".  
The man stopped writhing in pain as he got up with a death glare at Lolly and ran through the outskirts of the woods leaving Lolly to watch.  
Once he was gone, Lolly turned around to see Zero out cold again on the ground and lifted her left arm to her mouth where she opened it so wide that you can see down her throat suddenly bit into her wrist where blood started dripping down her arm.  
Walking over to Zero's side, Lolly kneeled over and put her wrist near Zero's nose making him suddenly open his eyes which were now crimson red.  
Zero sat up as he quickly pulled Lolly's wrist to his mouth then opened his mouth widely to reveal long canines and bit into Lolly's wrist who didn't flinch at all.  
As Zero drank from Lolly's wrist, suddenly Lolly's eyes dulled back into her normal eye colour making her shake her head slightly until she saw Zero drinking from her wrist making Lolly exclaim "Zero what are you...stop it!".  
Then she yanked her arm out of Zero's grip causing Zero to look at her with a blood stained face and glowing crimson eyes as Lolly shivered in fear.  
"Sorry you had to see that but the truth is..." started Zero as he eyes dulled to their original colour, when Mel's voice shouted "There you guys are!" and with that, the five girls burst through bushes only to stare at Lolly who still had long hair causing Shelly to ask "Lolly didn't you have slightly short hair?".  
Lolly looked away from them as Zero stood up while he wiped off the blood of his chin said "Let's go back before your uncle breaks something other than objects.".  
Lolly nodded as she got up then grabbed her katana which was still covered in the man's blood and Zero walked back to the building with Lolly and the girls followed.

* * *

"So Ashitare, it seems you failed to bring back Lolly?" asked Diva wearing a different dress which was white that had blue lines on it with her black hair down to her backside, was in a dark room which was filled with dolls while sitting on the edge of a king sized bed with black frilly curtains on the poles where someone was sleeping soundly in a black duvet while holding onto a doll who resembled a chibi Lolly.  
The man now known as Ashitare kneeled while looking at the ground replied "I did my best but the brat overpowered me easily with using her pureblood powers.".  
Then suddenly, Diva stood up from the bed with a powerful aura and glowing blue eyes walked over to him and said "It is not an excuse, _she_ wants to see her big sister yes? So bring her along with a partner, got that you stupid imbecile?". "So I guess he failed to bring back big sister did he?" said the girl as she got out of bed now wearing a white elbow length night gown with frills on it while holding the chibi Lolly doll walked over to Ashitare who started shaking once she was close enough.  
"If you do not get big sister...well let's just say that I won't be so merciful to you." said the girl with a giggle to Ashitare who started to sweat slightly until the girl twirled slightly around to Diva whined slightly "_Diiivvvaaa_, I'm hungry again.".  
Diva just smiled with her eyes closed as she clicked her fingers when the door opened to reveal Thrax and Muraki holding to a girl who was struggling but stopped short when she saw the girl behind Diva who started grinning under her long hair as she glided towards the girl.  
"No...please..." said the girl with tears streaming down her face when the long haired girl put her hands on her shoulders replied "You smell really nice." then with her mouth wide opened, revealed sharp canines underneath her lips and bit into the girl who started screaming while still struggling until there was a ripping noise.  
The girl ceased her movement as Thrax and Muraki dropped her to the ground and was revealed to have her throat ripped out as the girl licked her lips which was covered in blood said "That was so yummy.".  
Diva looked at the unmoving girl until she looked up to Muraki said "Where is Nakago? Wasn't he meant to help you with taking the girls to Siren?" causing Thrax to say while looking at the body "Well let's just say he is in Japan the now with this guy he met a few days ago.".  
Diva rolled her eyes as the girl now finally revealed to be Siren yawned loudly said "I'm tired now...I'm going back to bed." then she went back to bed while holding the chibi Lolly doll in her arms.

* * *

In Tokyo, there was a dark building with a sign saying Midnight Rose with a black rose beside the sign.  
Inside the building, there was a door that had a sign that had a_ J_ on the front of the door and there was moaning inside.  
Behind the door was two people engaging into intercourse in the dark room while lying on the bed.  
One of them was revealed to be Nakago who was fully naked while holding a pair of tanned legs as he thrusted causing the owner of the legs to moan loudly.  
It was revealed to be a young man who had tanned skin and has brown hair with blond highlights on the bangs on both side of his face was clutching the duvet cover while Nakago licked the sweat off the man's leg making the man jolt slightly with a moan of pleasure on the bed until a mobile phone started ringing on the bed side table but Nakago kept thrusting as he used his other hand to grab the phone.  
Nakago then said to the mobile "What is it? Can't you hear I'm busy Diva?" then he listened on the phone causing him to stop, making the man to roll his eyes when Nakago suddenly pulled out of him with a squelching noise.  
The man sat on the side of the bed while the duvet covered his middle parts while he waited for Nakago to finish his phone call.  
Once Nakago was finished listening to the mobile when he clicked it off causing the man to turn around and ask "Who was that?" as Nakago got off the bed to get changed into a more modern blue suit and white shirt.  
"A partner of mine said that our little massager didn't get what we wanted so I have to go back there to see to it." said Nakago causing the man to pout while he stood up from the bed as he went towards Nakago and wrapped his arms around his. .  
"Oh but we were about to get to the best part, it's so boring not to finish it." he purred seductively into Nakago's ear while he started rubbing Nakago's shoulders with his hands.  
However, Nakago pushed him off his shoulders as he said "You know I'm only using you so I can get Chichiri don't you?". The man was lying on the bed narrowed his eyes said "I know too well Nakago but let's just say if he doesn't want you what will you do?".  
When Nakago opened the door, he said without turning around "I will force him to come to me." and went out while slamming the door loudly.  
The man narrowed his eyes angrily when he grabbed a pot from the bed side table and while he did that, smashed it to the ground as he yelled "**WHO DOES THAT WHORE THINK HE IS?!**".  
As the man kept smashing everything in the room, the door opened to reveal another young man with pale skin, purple hair, grey eyes wearing a purple jumper, tight black leather trousers with a silver belt and black boots came in.  
"Woah Jacob what happened? Did that costumer say something to you again?" the man said as he went beside the man now known as Jacob was sitting on the ground with his hands covering his face.  
Jacob looked at the man with teary eyes and suddenly hugged him as he started sobbing on his shoulder causing the man to gently pat his back, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Nakago, you sly bastard you :/ and it seems that we learn about the girl who was killing those teens but what will happen in the next? We shall soon know in the sega.**

**I still own my characters while the other characters are owned by their orignal creators**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The next couple of weeks, Lolly had forgotten what had happened that day in the forest and was now in class writing a essay while had her hair which is in its normal length up in a ponytail with Anna who is helping her what to do in the essay when another student came into class with a note for Toga.  
Once he gave the note to Toga, he quickly looked at it then said "O'Connell, the headmaster wants to see you in his office now." making Lolly surprised by this as she quickly grabbed her books and left causing a few people to whisper while Zero was watching her with narrowed eyes.  
In Kaien's office, Lolly was sitting on a comfy seat while her adopted sibling (excluding Alex who at the time is travelling around with Rick, Evy and Jonathan) and butlers glared at her with their arms crossed over their chests as Jack said "You're so stupid to feed someone who is a level-e with pureblood blood.".  
Lolly looked down without saying anything when Iain said to Kaien who is sitting behind his desk "How long have you known that Zero was bitten by a pureblood?".  
Kaien sighed as he said "For a long time when his parents were killed by Shizuka Hio." causing Jack and Iain to widen their eyes while Ozzy asked with a confused look "Who's this Shizuka Hio?" with the others looking confused as well while Lolly looked up with a intrested look at Kaien.  
"Shizuka Hio known also as the Kuruizaki-hime was a pureblood who was put into a cage as her clan would go berserk but escaped to bite Zero then killed his parents and took his younger twin with her. But she went to Cross Academy posing as Maria Kurenai to get stronger but was killed by another pureblood named Kaname Kuran who is now gone berserk as well so his little sister Yuuki is acting as both dorm president and the head of Vampire society." said Kaien while putting his fingers together when Lolly said "Do you know anything about the Roséheart clan?" causing Jack and Iain to look at her in surprise.  
"Yes, your clan has also has history with something similar but with the youngest twins going berserk if they are either getting ignored by everyone in the family or traumatized by something but the hermaphrodites and older twins have been known to go berserk as well." said Kaien to Lolly who widened her eyes as she remembered what her mother said about the younger twins going psycho.  
As Lolly was thinking, Kaien spoke up causing her to look up "But to let you all know that there has been strange disappearance in Romania for 10 weeks". Lolly, Ozzy, Chichiri, Tsuzuki, England, Sango and Iain all gasped when Jack stood in shock until he exploded "**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!**" making Lolly cringe slightly as Kaien explained.  
"I just didn't want you to worry because you were relaxing after the last adventure.".  
"**WORRY? YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US BEFORE AND THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY DISAPPEARANCES!**" screamed Jack as he banged his hands on the desk causing Iain and the adopted siblings to cringe until Lolly said "We'll check it out and see what's causing these disappearances with the help of our friends.".  
Everyone looked at her and weren't too sure what to say when suddenly, Zero burst into the room making Lolly jump in shock said "I'll come too." causing everyone to stare at him with sweatdrops as Lolly said "How did you know what I said?".  
Zero looked at her with purple dots for eyes as he replied "Everyone could hear everything that was getting shouted at" making Lolly go "Oh..." with a sweatdrop and started laughing nervously while rubbing her head as the rest all turned white in shock.  
"Crap if someone overheard, we'll all be in great dodo." said Ozzy to Chichiri who nodded in agree said "True, no da". But Zero replied "Nobody heard as they were busy with their essays, only me." causing everyone to sigh in relief as Kaien said "I will let you all go to Romania but I let your family know where you are okay?".  
Everyone nodded and left the office while Kaien looked out the window to see it turning dark amd sighed slightly as he watched the sunset setting over the forest.

* * *

"So you're saying some teens are disappearing without a trace?" asked America to Lolly with her hair in a ponytail nodded while Luka was in her bag sleeping, replied "It's just like they just vanished out of thin air or something.".  
The gang were at the airport waiting for their luggage while waiting for Mitsukake who was getting a van or mini bus to get to the place where the teens disappeared also it was very cold because of the weather so everyone was wearing some kind of winter outfits to keep warm in their primary colours.  
"Well I don't believe in ghost stories since its people who are trying to scare each other." said Sam causing Lolly to sweatdrop at the statement when England said "Actually Sam, we can't be too sure if the supernatural is real or not.".  
The others nodded in agreement when Mitsukake appeared with Tama the cat on his shoulder said in a calm voice "Well I got us a ride but the driver said that he'll take us close to the village but we have to walk the rest of it.".  
Lolly, Tasuki, Nuriko, America and Prussia groaned at this while Iain said "Looks like we don't have much a choice. Oh look our bags are here already.".  
When the gang got their suitcases, they all went outside where it was all snowy and icy to see the mini bus so once everyone started to get into the bus, the bus driver was at the front smoking causing Lolly to cough slightly so Drix asked "Could you open a window, our friend doesn't like the smell of smoke.".  
When the driver turned his head to look at Drix, he widened his eyes in shock when he looked Lolly who blinked slightly and the driver started speaking rapidly in a language the gang didn't understand so Lolly quickly went to find a seat where Kagome sat beside her.  
"I don't look scary do I, Kagome?" asked Lolly causing Kagome to shrug in response and once everyone else got into seating positions, the driver started driving off while Lolly looked out the window with blank eyes.  
A few hours later, Lolly had fallen asleep while leaning against the window so Kagome turned over to the behind the seat where Sango was sitting who was petting Kilala who was sleeping soundly on Sango's lap.  
"Hey Sango, do you think Lolly is getting more tired looking?" she asked Sango who put a finger as she thought until she replied "Well the last time I saw her like this, was when she was leaving to go to the airport but that ages ago.".  
Kagome looked at Lolly then puts a finger on her lip with a thinking expression as Lolly moved around in her sleep and shivered slightly, rubbed her arms while she had that nightmare again.

_(Start of Nightmare)  
This time, Lolly was running through the long black corridors when she saw a door opened slight ajar and Lolly stopped in front of the door then pulled it opened fully to reveal swirly stairs leading somewhere so Lolly started running up the stairs.  
Once she got up the stairs, Lolly saw a door with a beautiful design shaped like roses on the door with a silver door handle, Lolly then walked towards the door and gently gripped the door handle then pulled back to open the door. When she opened the door, Lolly looked inside to see pure darkness in the room until she saw a shadowed figure sitting on the ground holding something in their arms.  
So she quietly went into the room and walked towards the shadowed figure with slow and quiet steady steps.  
Once she was close enough, Lolly peered over to look over the shadowed figures.  
And when she did look over the figures's shoulder, Lolly widened her eyes in shock while covering her mouth with her hands as she took a step back.  
What Lolly saw in the shadowed figures arms...was Zero with wide blank eyes was lying on the ground while blood was spilling out from a wound where the tattoo on his neck was meant to, but instead it was ripped by something that looked like teeth.  
Lolly's legs started shaking as she landed on the ground with a small thump making the shadowed figure to look up and slowly turn their head slowly to Lolly who was still staring in horror at Zero's body when the shadowed while gently putting Zero's head on the ground, suddenly stood up in a type of jerky movement._

**(A/N)Like the grudge from both versions of the American and Japanese movies...they're so scary T_T )**

_"Big...sister...you've...finally...came..." rasped the shadowed figure who sounded female while swaying slightly as she walked towards Lolly who was just starting blankly at Zero's unmoving body until she looked up to see that the shadowed figure wasn't there at all.  
Then suddenly, a pair of pale arms suddenly appeared on either side of Lolly's neck and hugged Lolly's neck causing her to cringe at how very cold they felt even if she was wearing a pink jumper so Lolly slowly turned around to the left to face what was behind her.  
When she did look behind her, Lolly widened her eyes as she saw long messy light brown hair covering the girls face but only the left eye was shown in the hair but it was unnaturally big looking with the iris was glowing red while the pupil was cat-slitted. T  
hen underneath the girl's hair, a grin formed with sharp canines glinted slightly as the girl said in Japanese "Anata wa o nēsan hakken...".  
(End of Nightmare)_

While everyone was just talking and joking amongst themselves, when they suddenly heard Lolly screaming "**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" making Iain jump up from his seat and went to the seat where Kagome was shaking Lolly who was trying to push Kagome away from her.  
"What's going on?" demanded Iain while Kagome moved away from the seat to let Iain sit on replied "I don't know while me and Sango were just talking when all of the sudden, Lolly just sat up so quickly that she could've slammed her head on the chair and just screamed the bus down.".  
Then while Iain shook Lolly's shoulders to get her up, Zero was wondering what caused this when the driver started speaking angrily still in his own language causing Jack to yell at the driver "**HOLD YOUR TONGUE!**".  
The driver stopped speaking entirely as he kept driving when Mitsukake appeared holding a bottle in his hand with clear liquid in it.  
"Here it will help." he said to Iain who gently took the bottle from him with a nod of thanks and then opened Lolly's mouth to pour the contents in.  
Lolly opened her eyes suddenly causing everyone to jump in surprise as she sat up straight and started coughing while covering her mouth causing everyone to look at each other worryingly.  
"Are you alright, Lolly-chan?" asked Japan once said person finished coughing as she nodded while holding her chest when Hotohori said "Are you sure Lolly? How long have you been having these nightmares for how long?".  
Lolly looked at Hotohori who was kept staring at her causing her to say with a small smile "Yeah I'm fine Hotohori." until she saw everyone looking at each other with looks that said that they didn't believe her, so she said "It doesn't matter because we got mission to do.".  
When Lolly said that, everyone all looked at her with raised eyebrows causing Lolly to sweatdrop but then the mini bus suddenly stopped causing everyone to grab something before they fell and Ozzy shouted "HEY! What's the big idea!?" to the driver who turned around from his seat said in English "I no go further. Now you must walk from here." which made everyone all groan while Tama and Kilala to mewl in response except Luka who squeaked slightly.  
So once everyone got out from the mini bus and got their stuff, the driver started zooming so fast that it left smoke behind causing America and Spain to look while Clover said as she flipped her hair "What's that guy's problem? Just throwing us out in the cold weather without knowing what's out there.".  
"I don't know if that was the case Clover," said Sam causing everyone to look at her and continued.  
"Didn't you see in his eyes that he looked pretty scared? Something must have spooked him because when he saw Lolly, he just turned white from horror. So whatever it is, I think we might face it pretty soon.".  
Everyone all looked at each other in shock while Lolly clutched her katana case tightly causing her knuckles to turn white causing Zero to look worriedly but then Hotohori said "Come now, we must get to the village before we freeze out here". Everyone agreed and started walking through the path which led to a dark forest causing them to stop to stare at how dark the forest while walking through the forest, Lolly while walking beside Zero said quietly "Kaien told me everything about how this Shizuka Hio was the one who caused you to despise all vampires,". Z  
ero widened his eyes in shock as he looked at Lolly who blushed slightly said "I won't tell anyone else but only my family and butlers know as well." causing Zero to sigh in relief, until suddenly Chichiri slipped on something in the snow causing him to land on the ground with a sickeningly crunch.  
"Itai no da." he said while clutching his right ankle while everyone ran towards him to see if he was alright.  
"Chi, are you okay?" asked Tasuki who kneeled beside him while Chichiri said "I don't know? One moment I was just walking, then the second I tripped over something, no da.".  
Tasuki then gently touched Chichiri's ankle causing Chichiri to winch while gritting his teeth making him say "Guys I think Chichiri busted his ankle.".  
Everyone went to see and they all cringed as they saw how red it was when Taka asked "Can you stand up?".  
So slowly, Chichiri started lifting himself up by using his staff until he fell back down again.  
"No it hurts when I got up, no da." said Chichiri so Tasuki went behind him making Chichiri look at him with a confused expression when Tasuki said "I'll carry you Chi.".  
Chichiri said with a blush faintly appeared when he saw Tasuki's backside "But won't I be too heavy for you to carry, no da?" when Tasuki said "Well let's find out." so carefully, Chichiri lifted himself onto Tasuki's back while everyone watched.  
Once Chichiri got on Tasuki's back, Tasuki stood up while holding Chichiri's legs and said with a grin as he looked at Chichiri "See Chi, you're not heavy at all.".  
That caused Chichiri to blush again while holding onto Tasuki's neck causing Lolly who was behind Nuriko to grin cat-like that made the others to look at her with WTF expressions until Shippo while sitting on Kouji's shoulder looked up and saw something making him yell "**HEY!** I think I see smoke coming far ahead.".  
Everyone else looked up to see smoke floating upwards making America yell "Alright it must be the village!", so everyone walked slightly faster while Lolly, Sango and Kagome started running ahead of the others with Shippo behind them.  
"Oi, this isn't the time to be having fun you three!" shouted Iain when suddenly a snowball appeared and smacked him in the face which caused the three girls to giggle loudly while Iain growled when the snow melted, bended over to make a snow ball.  
As the girls were still giggling, suddenly, a snowball smacked into the back of Lolly's head which made her to turned around to see Iain whistling while leaning against the tree causing Lolly to smirk when she thought _Two can play at that game_ while picking up some snow and making it into a ball.  
Iain who was still whistling saw the snowball coming and quickly ducked in time as the snowball soared behind him. "Haha you missed!" shouted Iain with a grin as he got back up when he saw Lolly looking fearful while looking behind him.  
So Iain turned around to see a very unimpressed Jack behind him crossing his arms with his face covered in snow.  
"Oh hi Jack." said Iain grinning nervously with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his head when suddenly snow fell on top of him causing everyone to start laughing while Romano and Hisoka had blank looks as they stared at the others.  
While the gang were having fun, they didn't know that a shadowed figure was watching from a tree who narrowed their eyes angrily at how Lolly was having fun with these humans when they stepped on a twig causing it to snap.  
Lolly stopped laughing suddenly as she looked at the trees where the sound came from with a confused look to suddenly see a person with long hair flowing slightly from the wind that just appeared and glowing red eyes that glinted the dark forest.  
She kept staring at the figure until something touched her shoulder making Lolly to turn around quickly while unsheathing her katana slightly and saw America flinching with his hands up.  
"Woah there Lolly. You looked like you saw a ghost or something." America said when he saw Lolly looking all white who looked back at the forest again to see the figure gone.  
"Guys I think we better get going, it's getting dark already." said Lolly shivering slightly while putting her katana back into its case as she looked up to see that it was getting darker causing everyone to look at each other and nod in agreement started walking towards the village but they won't know when they will get the village, that there was something waiting for them.

* * *

**Dun dun ddduuunnn cliffhanger :p what will our heroes encounter and there is going to be drama in the next chapter, oh my.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

It didn't take everyone long to get into the village but at the least, the locals were not very into new people coming into their village but they let the gang stay into a very cosy Inn where they would be staying so that they can solve the mysterious disappearances.  
"**OH WOW THIS BED FEELS SO NICE!**" exclaimed Lolly happily once she got into the room and threw herself on one of the beds while the rest of the girls came into the room as well.  
Sam smiled when she sat on the bed beside Lolly who suddenly became chibi and was happily rolling on the bed while clutching a pillow happily as she made a random laughing noise causing the girls to laugh at her. "So Lolly...what is it with you and Kiryu?" asked Sango to Lolly who stopped rolling on the bed and sat up quickly with a pure red face said quickly "I don't know what you mean Sango. You must be imaging it or something because there is no way that I would stand a chance with Zero.".  
Then Lolly started laughing loudly with a nervous sound to it as the girls stared at her with blank faces and sweatdrops appearing on their heads.  
"hile in the next room Italy was singing happily while putting his stuff away in the drawers causing Romano who was lying on the bed to throw a pillow at him shouting "**SHUT UP STUPID LITTLE BROTHER. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M RELAXING?!**".  
"Owie big brother. Did you really have to throw that pillow at me? Couldn't you have just told me to be quiet instead?" asked Italy while he rubbed his head where the pillow smacked into causing Romano to roll his eyes when he noticed that Chichiri wasn't here with them.  
"Hey where's Chichiri?" he asked when Nuriko suddenly came out the shower with a small towel wrapped around his waist replied "He and Tasuki have a room to themselves but I bet Tasuki tries to get Chichiri to do it with him.".  
"You're on Nuriko. I bet Chichiri will not do it with him." said Ozzy who was lying on the bed while throwing a red ball in the air and catching until he sat up with a smirk.  
"Oh dear." said Tsuzuki when he, Japan, England, Jack, Romano Hisoka and China just sighed as Nuriko and Ozzy shook hands while Italy just went "Vee?" when he leaned his head slightly with his eyes closed while Shippo and Chiriko confused by what Nuriko said until they all jumped in surprise when they heard Germany's yell next door.  
"**VVVVVHHHHHAAAAATTTTT? YOU VANT TO ASK LOLLY'S UNCLE ON A DATE?!**" shouted Germany as he started having a spaz attack causing the rest who were in the room to fall on the ground anime-styled until Prussia quickly covered Germany's mouth which made him muffle the rest of the words as Prussia said "Well once we get back from this mission, I'll ask him.".  
"I do not think that is such a good idea," said Iain once he got back into his seat and continued.  
"He's a beautiful rose that can't be touched by any man but is also a deadly viper. So I wouldn't even try to get with him.".  
Prussia just gave Iain a look when France slung his arm over Prussia's shoulder and said "But what doesn't hurt if you do not try it my friend, oui oui." making Prussia smile as he thought he might have a chance with Henry causing Iain to say while looking over "Well it's your funeral.".  
America, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Taka, Zero, Inuyasha, Drix, Kouji, Germany, Spain, France, Miroku, Tasuki and Iain all looked at Prussia who was sitting on the ground as a chibi while he was covered in a dark aura. In the next room, Chichiri without his mask which is lying on the bed side table was sitting on the king sized bed while wearing a quite thin housecoat that showed everything causing him to blush slightly as he said to himself "I can't believe Tasuki bought this for me while in the airport. I feel so embarrassed, no da." until Tasuki came back with a type of lotion in his hands.  
Chichiri widened his eye in shock as Tasuki said "It's for your ankle since Mitsukake hasn't got most of his powers back ye.t" causing Chichiri to sigh slightly in relief and maybe some disappointment in it until Tasuki opened the top of the bottle then poured some of the contents into his hand as he kneeled down between Chichiri's legs then grabbed his right ankle towards him.  
"Okay Chi, it might sting a little so bear with it okay?" said Tasuki and gently places his hand on Chichiri's ankle making him winch slightly while gripping onto Tasuki's shoulder hard causing Tasuki to say "it will be over soon Chi".  
Then Tasuki started rubbing Chichiri's ankle gently causing Chichiri to be surprised at how gently Tasuki can be as he laid on the bed while Tasuki kept rubbing his ankle.

**(Right little warning: Perverted Tasuki at 12 o'clock lol)**

When Tasuki was continuing to rub Chichiri's ankle, he noticed that the housecoat had slipped off Chichiri's shoulder so that he can see Chichiri's smooth creamy skin causing Tasuki to drool with a nosebleed dripping down his nose until Chichiri's voice snapped him out.  
"Tasuki have you finished rubbing that lotion on my ankle, no da?" he said making Tasuki to say quickly as he stood up "Yeah I have. I'll put the bottle away quickly." then he went into the bathroom causing Chichiri to look confused.  
In the bathroom, Tasuki was panting slightly while he looking at the mirror as he thought _Damn that was close. If I kept looking at Chichiri like that, well I don't think his adopted siblings would like that but it was worth it_ and when he thought about that, Tasuki had a perverted grin on his face when he looked at the mirror to that Chichiri was relaxing on the bed like a cat.  
_Today I will get Chichiri even if his adopted family likes it or not well maybe Lolly with her yaoi fantasy thing_ thought Tasuki as he went back into the bed where Chichiri was now already sleeping soundly and Tasuki gulped as he made a groping motion with his hands.  
_Okay here goes nothing_ he thought while stretching his hand out to touch Chichiri's hip slowly than once his hand was on Chichiri's hip, Tasuki started stroking Chichiri's hip who shivered slightly from the touch but didn't wake up causing Tasuki to sigh in relieve and continued feeling Chichiri's leg.  
While Tasuki kept touching Chichiri's hip, he leaned close to Chichiri's face and was about to kiss him on the lips when suddenly, Kouji burst through the door with a grin as he shouted "**KOUJI HAS ARRIVED!**" until he noticed that Tasuki had froze in his tracks while sweating slightly with his hand still on Chichiri's hip. "Whoops..."started Kouji just as Chichiri sat up from the bed while rubbing his one eye said "Kouji is it time for dinner no...da?" but he trailed off when he saw Tasuki holding his hip and blinked once while Tasuki with a nervous grin said "Chi, it's not what it looks like.".  
The girls were just relaxing in their room when suddenly there was a slapping noise and Tasuki yelling "OUCH!" causing them jump up in surprise as Kouji burst through the door again and said "Uh guys there was a slight mishap caused by me in the other room and now Tasuki got attacked by a wild fox.".  
The girls looked at him with WTH faces until Lolly with a blank look said "Let me guess, Tasuki groped Chichiri didn't he?" causing Kouji to say "Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh...yeah."  
This caused Lolly to shake her head slightly when she sniffed something and grinned with a Cheshire cat like smile.  
"I smell something yummy." she said causing everyone to fall on the ground anime styled when the others appeared and Hotohori saw everyone on the ground then looked at the readers said "What just happened?".

* * *

Later on, the gang were in the dining room where Lolly was eating fast causing the others to stare at her while she munched on a chicken leg.  
"Well at least her nightmares aren't interfering with her stomach." said Sam with a sweatdrop on her head causing Tasuki who had a bright red hand print on his face to say with a blank look "She's even worse than Miaka when she's hungry." which made Taka snort into his drink until Nuriko said "Taka that's your girlfriend your laughing at.".  
Taka turned white at that, when Hotohori said "I wonder if one of the villagers will take us where the missing teens were last seen." and Lolly who had ripped the white meat of the chicken looked at the owners who glared at her causing Lolly to chew her chicken quickly then swallowed it.  
"I don't think that they are the friendly type" she said making everyone look at her in surprise at that as Maria said "What do you mean by that, Lolly?".  
So Lolly replied "They keep giving me a strange look that says 'You don't belong here' but it might be my imagination or something.".  
Jack widened his eyes in surprise as he looked at the owners who turned away from the group and were now whispering rapidly in Romanian when a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and wearing warm clothes appeared at the group's table. "  
The villagers don't like any visitors because years ago, a clan were staying at the Mansion not so far from here. But then the villagers found that they were feeding on the people in the village so they chased them out after that, I think the clan's name was Roséheart" the girl said causing everyone in the room to be silent while Lolly had a blank look when the girl continued. "I'm told that the clan all have light brownish hair and green-brown eyes with very pale skins who like to drain...?".  
Lolly with her head down, suddenly stood up from her seat which caused the chair to fall back with a clatter making everyone look at her in surprise when Lolly lifted her hair up and said with a smile while her eyes were closed "Sorry but I'll head back to the room first.".  
With that, Lolly moved away from the table and started walking in the corridor to the room while everyone quietly watched her.  
"Okay what just happened?" asked Ozzy loudly causing Tsuzuki with a ticked off look to say "Shush Ozzy-kun. You know? You can be so loud sometimes.".  
Ozzy looked at Tsuzuki with an angry look as he said "Well excuse me, Mr oh-you-have-to-listen-to-me-because-I'm-the-oldest, since when I have been loud?" which made everyone in the table to look away from Ozzy who continued.  
"So I can be loud most of the time but that's because that's the way I am. But is that because why you always take it out on me since you're jealous of everyone else having someone to love or maybe you like someone but can't tell them how you fee..." "**SHUT UP OSMOSIS!**" shouted Tsuzuki as he stood up from his seat and slammed his hands on the table causing Ozzy to stare in shock to Tsuzuki who was breathing hard until he pushed himself from the table and started walking back to the room.  
Everyone went silent for a minute until America broke the silence and said "Well this was such a nice dinner eh guys?" then he saw that everyone was giving dirty looks so he went silent again.  
"Ozzy, you've really done this time." said Nuriko who was looking at Ozzy who said while looking away from Nuriko said "Well it's the truth isn't it? He always takes it out on me whenever he sees Chichiri, England or Jack getting all love-lust with their loved ones.".  
"Don't you dare put us into this Osmosis or there will be serious trouble." said Chichiri taking his mask off while glowered angrily with his one eye to Ozzy.  
This made Ozzy swirl around on his chair towards Chichiri said angrily "So you're getting at me to eh? You're all the same, you, England and Tsuzuki. If I do something wrong, you three always...?".  
But Ozzy couldn't finished the rest as England got up from his seat and slapped him across the face making everyone gasp in surprise when Ozzy now with a red mark on his face, slowly turned around to England while holding his cheek with a rage filled look.  
"You just didn't..." started Ozzy with a glare to England until suddenly, he pushed himself at England onto the floor causing everyone to stand up as the two rolled on the floor screaming and cursing loudly while trying to scratch each other's faces **(A/N) Dog fight).  
**Then Nuriko walked towards the two as he shouted angrily "**OKAY THAT DOES IT, YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN...NOW!**" and with that, he yanked the two apart and lifted them in the air leaving the two dangling in the air while yelling angrily.  
"RIGHT! I'm taking this two back into the room so they can calm down then we'll all rest after that." said Nuriko still holding Ozzy and England as he started walking back into the room leaving everyone who were in the dining hall to be in silence.  
Then Sango said as she got up from her seat "I don't think I'm in the mood to eat anyway, so I'll head back." causing the rest of the girls, ukes, Shippo and Chiriko to agree got up from their seats to go their room, leaving the semes, Taka, Zero, Inuyasha, Miroku and Drix in the dining room.  
"Well that was eventful." said America while stretching in his seat when Drix replied "Wow I never saw Ozzy so...angry. Well...I don't think I saw anyone that angry before." until Hotohori said "I wonder if England and Ozzy have calmed down".  
When he said that, something that sounded like a vase smashed into a wall and Ozzy's voice shouted "**FUCK YOU ENGLAND!**" then Nuriko's voice yelled "**ENOUGH YOU TWO!**".  
The men all looked at Hotohori who grinned slightly nervously while Iain said "And I thought Lolly was the only one with **PMS**, well I guessed wrong.".  
The girl who was telling a story about why the village doesn't like vistors, looked sad for some reason as she looked at the corridor to where the girls room was.  
In the room for the girls, Lolly was sitting on the bed with earphones on while reading a book as the other girls were busy with other stuff when the door to the room suddenly knocked, Lolly took her earphones out and went to open the door.  
Once she opened it, Lolly was surprised to see the girl from the dining room was standing there holding something in her hand.  
"Oh hello." Lolly said and moved the other way to let the girl into the room causing the others to stare in surprise.  
"I'm sorry if what I said made you upset, my parents always say that I talk too much." said the girl who was holding something in her hands making Lolly stare into her hands causing the girl to notice this.  
"Oh this? I wanted to give it to you as a present to apologise for what I said." the girl answered as she held out for Lolly to take.  
Once Lolly took it in her hands, she found that it was a white beautiful jewellery box with a same sign as the one on her bracelet causing Lolly to gasp in surprise.  
"My parents had it for ages but when they saw you coming into the village with your friends, they knew that they should give it back to you. I don't know what they meant by that but anyway I have to go now or else my parents will have my head off." said the girl with a smile as she turned around and waved while leaving the room.  
Lolly waved with a grin until the rest of the girls huddled around Lolly to see the jewellery box as they said "Wow it's so pretty" or "Come on open it so we can see it.".  
So Lolly gently opened the lid and soft music played as two little figures started dancing in sequence causing Sam to say "It's so beautiful isn't Lolly...what's wrong Lolly?" making the rest of the girls to see Lolly had tears pouring down her cheeks replied "It was my grandfather's jewellery box for my grandmother/father. They must have left it here because of the villagers were driving them out so they had to live in London until they had to break apart by that incident.".  
The girls remembered that Lucy had said something happened to her mother/father but didn't press Lolly any further who said "Well I better head to bed so we can go to the mansion tomorrow.".  
The rest of the girls nodded in agreement and started getting ready for bed while putting on their pyjamas on. Once the girls had gotten changed and now were in their beds, Clover went over to her side of the bed to turn off the light beside the table then got back into her bed.  
"Night everyone." Lolly said in her bed so the girls chorused "Night Lolly." then Lolly quickly took her contacts off to put them on her bedside table then snuggled into her bed and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

The next day, Lolly now wearing her glasses while wearing red pyjamas with a elbow length pyjama top was walking down the stairs to the dining room when she started stretching once she got to the entrance said "Man I never thought I could get a better sleep." when she saw Nuriko wearing a white short Chinese styled sleeping outfit was already sitting down on one of the seats while drinking tea.  
"Ah good morning Nuriko," said Lolly as she sat down as well and grabbed a cup to make tea causing Nuriko to say "Good morning Lolly. Did you have a good sleep? I didn't because of Ozzy started getting at England now".  
"Seriously? Ozzy has been fighting with England now?" Lolly asked in surprise while holding a now steaming tea cup as she looked at Nuriko in surprise who sat down on a chair beside her.  
"Yeah seriously. Jeez you would never expect the two to act like two girls who were **PMSing** and having their periods at the same time." grumbled Nuriko as he leaned his head on the table causing Lolly to look worried by this when Hotohori came down while yawning loudly.  
"Hey Hotohori." Lolly and Nuriko both said as Hotohori waved at the two of them while getting two pieces of bread.  
Then once toasting his bread, Hotohori sat beside Lolly and said to Nuriko "Has Ozzy and England calmed down from yesterday's events?".  
"I hope so because if they do it again...I'm gonna smack their heads together," said Nuriko who still had his head on the table when England's voice shouted from upstairs "**ALRIGHT WHO TOUCHED MY TOOTHBRUSH?!**" until Chichiri's voice shouted back "**OH I DON'T KNOW? MAYBE IT'S IN YOUR BAG STILL NO DA?!**" until Tsuzuki and Ozzy shouted "**OH GIVE IT A REST YOU TWO!**".  
The three all groaned as the others while wearing their night things except England, Ozzy, Tsuzuki and Chichiri, started running down the stairs to the dining room quickly causing Lolly to say "What's going on now?".  
"Let's just say that England is now taking it out on Chichiri who isn't having any of it." replied Kouji scared out of his wits as he sat beside Hotohori when America said "Then Ozzy and Tsuzuki are getting at them as well.".  
Lolly cringed at that statement when Chiriko quietly said "It's like they're teen girls who are accusing each other for something they didn't take." causing Tasuki to pat his head with a grin "Don't worry about it. Sooner or later, they'll get bored by it and become friends.".  
Until there was a thump on the ground and Chichiri shouted angrily "**HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME OZZY!**" causing Ozzy to shout back "**ENGLAND WAS THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME INTO YOU!**" then there was more yelling and cursing making everyone all groan at this.  
"Okay America you grab England, Prussia you grab Tsuzuki, Kouji you grab Ozzy and I'll grab Chichiri." said Tasuki tiredly as he, Prussia, America and Kouji started heading out the dining room to the uke's room. Then a couple of minutes, the yelling and cursing ceased as Tasuki, Prussia, America and Kouji came back into the dining hall were holding onto four very po'd ukes who were totally ignoring each other as the four men sat them further away from each other.  
"Right what happened this time?" said Jack to England once America put him beside Hotohori said "Well I couldn't find my toothbrush so I wondered if Chichiri took it by mistake and politely asked him about it but then he suddenly turned on me.".  
That made Chichiri who was beside Clover scoffed "Please England, I recalled you demanded where it was so I told you no but then you had to yell it to my face, no da.".  
"So me and Ozzy teamed up to stop the two from trying to rip their hair off." said Tsuzuki who was beside Hisoka while leaning against his arm then Ozzy said while sitting beside Drix "Then they started yelling at us for taking sides and we all started trying to bite each other.".  
Germany who was sitting again his chair beside Inuyasha, straightened up as he said with a shocked face "You tried to bite each other?".  
England nodded as he pulled his shirt up to reveal a red mark on his chest said "Chichiri gratefully gave me this mark so I returned the favour to him." which Chichiri turned around to show a mark on his neck causing everyone to gasp in shock.  
"**FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU FOUR ARE GROWN MEN. YOU SHOULDN'T BE TRYING TO BITE EACH LIKE FOUR YEAR OLDS!**" exploded Jack angrily as he banged his hands on the table which Hisoka said "I agree with Jack-san. Tsuzuki you know better to bite one of your adopted siblings.".  
Tsuzuki just leaned back in his chair as he crossed his arms said "I promise if Ozzy can control himself." while throwing a glance to Ozzy replied "I will if England and Tsuzuki stop getting on at me." who glared at England said as he sneered at Chichiri "I promise if Chichiri will give me back my toothbrush.".  
Chichiri just glowered at England but didn't say anything until Lolly said "Sorry for breaking the lovely talk but we better get ready to head to the mansion or we'll never get there.".  
Everyone all nodded in agreement as they got up from the dining tables and went to get changed into warmer clothes for outside.

* * *

Once everyone had got changed into warmer clothes and outside, Lolly with her hair in a ponytail and wearing her contacts but no makeup while holding her katana case said "Right, the couple said that the mansion is up through the rest of the forest and have to look out for the big tower also they said it was very old so we have to be careful okay?".  
So the group started trekking out from the village as their feet crunched on the snow while the young girl from yesterday, watched from the window and waved at Lolly who waved back with a grin then looked forward towards the forest.  
A few hours later in the forest, America was slightly creeped out by the owls who were watching the group with glowing eyes until he banged into Russia who suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Hey what's the big idea? Why did we stop?" asked America as he stepped beside Russia to see what was going until he saw everyone else staring at a huge old building with many windows and a couple of towers which one of them was much bigger then in the middle of the snow and mountains.  
"Oh god this place is huge!" exclaimed England as Lolly stared in awe at the building said "Let's see what's inside then." and she started running towards the building causing Sango to yell while she and the others followed "Lolly wait. You don't know what's in there!".  
But as they were running after Lolly, Sam suddenly looked up at one of the windows to see a pale face on the window with their hand against the window.  
Sam stopped as she stared at the person at the window when Clover said while pulling her arm "Come on Sammy, you don't want to be left behind do you?".  
Sam snapped out as she let Clover drag her to where the others were waiting at the huge woodened doors while America tried to open them by kicking them.  
After kicking them a few times, America stopped as he panted slightly said "It's no good. The doors are solid like rocks, we have to use force to break them down." when Nuriko pushed him out the way and started stretching slightly said "Better stand back guys. It could get messy.".  
So everyone stepped aside so they can let Nuriko do whatever he was doing.  
Then once Nuriko got into position, he pulled his arm back while the braclets on his arms glowed which turned into red arm gruads and then with a yell, smashed his fist into the door which buckled from the weight of Nuriko's fist and broke into tiny pieces which fell on the ground causing dust to appear.  
"Alright Nuriko." said Lolly with a grin while she went in first into the mansion and everyone followed suit but not before Sam took one last look to see the pale figure scratching the window with their nails leaving long stratch marks on it causing Sam to widen her eyes in shock as she quickly run after the gang and banging into Russia who turned around in surprise.  
"Are you alright Sam? You look very pale da." he said to which Sam said with a wave of her arm "Yeah I'm fine." then she widened her eyes to look to see how dusty it was inside the mansion.  
While everyone looked around in the room, Lolly went towards a big bookshelf filled with dusty books and pulled one out to look at the title.  
"The History of the Roséheart Twins?" said Lolly aloud causing the others to huddle around her to look when Lolly opened the book and blew the dust out causing everyone including Lolly to cough loudly.  
Once everyone stopped coughing, Lolly started reading aloud from the book while everyone listened.  
_There has been many mysterious of the Roséheart Twins which dates back to the middle ages where the A set of twins were born from their hermaphrodite bearer named David Roséheart, who was the ancestor of Michael, founder to the clan was a mate to another pureblood called Sir Henry Treebooth.  
The twins were named Lily and Rowena were dotted by everyone in the kingdom until their sixteenth birthday where the oldest Lily who was the next heir to the throne, was forever dotted on by everyone while the youngest Rowena was ignored and treated badly which caused her to be angry and jealous of her big sister.  
So then Rowena took it out on the human subjects in the kingdom by draining them of their blood..._  
Lolly had stopped reading as she saw Chichiri turning green said worriedly "Are you alright Chichiri?" which Chichiri waved it off by saying with a small smile "Yes I'm fine. Please continue no da." so Lolly continued. _But alas, Rowena had found out that their blood did not satisfy her, so she started stealing young teen girls from their homes and started brutally murdering by ripping them apart then drinking and eating from their mutilated bodies.  
As Rowena fed on a poor unfortunate soul, Lily burst into her room where she saw her younger twin sister fed on the poor girl, was horrified of what her sister became so Lily had no choice but try to kill her sister with her own blood when Rowena fled from the kingdom but not before cursing the next generation of the Roséheart Twins to go berserk if the youngest twin will either be ignored or traumatised.  
They say after that incident that the next set of twins will become of age which is seventeen they will battle each other until finally...one will kill the other off._  
Lolly finished reading as she had a horrified look on her face while everyone just widened their eyes in horror and Sango was about to say something to Lolly when something clattered upstairs causing everyone to get into positions.  
"Right," said Lolly as she pulled her katana out of its case and put herself into a battle position continued. "We'll split into our original groups so we can look into different places but if someone finds something or someone call and we'll get there okay?".  
Everyone nodded in agreement while Britney, Sam, Clover and Alex got their purple compounders out in front of them, then pressed a bottom inside it where they got into different outfits which were like their cat-suits but had fluffy gloves and boots instead.  
Then Taka, Kouji, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri with Tama in his shirt still, Chiriko and Mitsukake along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango with Kilala in her arms went up stairs but into different directions. Ozzy, Drix, Maria and Dander went into the hall with were there was a lot of amour while Tsuzuki and Hisoka went to the basement near the armoury hallway.  
Italy, Germany, Japan, Romano, Spain, Prussia, America, England, France, Russia and China went to the kitchen while Clover, Sam, Alex and Britney went to check out the bedrooms.  
Leaving Lolly, Zero, Jack and Iain alone in the hall, Lolly asked Zero "Are you coming into our group or by yourself?".  
Zero didn't say anything as he walked off to the next set of stairs causing Lolly to pout angrily while Iain said "Come on Lolly better check all the bathrooms for some ghosts." then chuckled at his own joke as he walked away while Lolly and Jack followed him to the next rooms ending the chapter.

* * *

**Hmm it seems our cute adopted brothers fight a lot eh? But what will happen while the heroes are in the mansion? Better find out in the next chapter soon. **

**See yah *Peace sign***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**(A/N) Warning this might get scary for minors but I don't how scary it will be lol)**

With Taka and the others, they were looking around the hall full of painting on the wall when Nuriko stopped to admire the painting with a girl resembling Lolly except she wore a green dress and had a green bow behind her very long light brown hair.  
"Wow the artist had really captured the expression of the girl in the painting." said Nuriko with a smile until he noticed that he was alone causing him look around while rubbing his arms from the sudden cold in the hallway..  
"Hey guys, where did you go?" exclaimed Nuriko loudly as he walked faster further down the hall while looking for either Chichiri, Taka, Tasuki or even Hotohori when he suddenly felt that someone was watching him but he didn't know was that a shadowed figure was moving slightly close to Nuriko.  
So Nuriko stopped in his tracks, he slowly turned around behind him to see if anyone of his friends were playing a trick but saw nothing behind him so he turned back around with a relieved look until he found himself facing Chichiri who was just staring blankly at him** (A/N)*Note*Chichiri can still see with his mask on)** making Nuriko shriek slightly as he fall backwards onto the ground.  
"**CHICHIRI!** Don't sneak on me like that." said Nuriko still on the ground while holding his chest and felt his heart pounding faster when he saw that Chichiri kept staring at him with a blank look.  
"Hey where are the others Chichiri?" Nuriko asked once he got up from the ground when he saw that Chichiri looked away from him replied softly "They're somewhere.".  
Nuriko made an 'Oh' face when Chichiri started walking away from him and started walking further down the too quiet corridor making Nuriko run after him quickly.  
While following Chichiri through the corridor, Nuriko was suddenly surprised to see the painting changing to happy to creepy and said with his head to one of the paintings which had a young girl eating someone's heart while a body laid on the ground "Hey Chi, do you think something about the painting give you a weird feeling...Chi?".  
When he didn't get a answer, Nuriko turned around to see Chichiri looking at a wall while swaying his head to each side of his head.  
So Nuriko slowly went up to Chichiri and was about to put a hand on his shoulder, when Chichiri said quietly "_They will pay._" over and over againcausing Nuriko to withdraw his hand away from Chichiri as he said with a small smile "Who will pay Chichiri?".  
It was all quiet for a few seconds, until Chichiri suddenly started scratching his nails on the wall leaving long nails marks on it causing Nuriko to jump as Chichiri yelled angrily "**HOW DARE THEY TAKE ME AWAY FROM BIG SISTER. BUT I WILL SHOW THEM, YES I WILL SHOW THEM BY RIPPING THEIR THROATS OUT!**".  
Nuriko was horrified that Chichiri's nails started peeling a little with blood spilling out slightly until Chichiri stopped scratching the wall and slowly turned his head around to face Nuriko with a huge psychopathic grin said in a sing-song "And I'll start with you first _Nu-ri-ko._".  
Nuriko widened his eyes in horror which his pupils shrank slighly as Chichiri suddenly started laughing loudly with his head upwards while his arms were out both sides of his body so quickly, Nuriko made his escape and started running down the hall while he kept hearing Chichiri's laughing echoing until he banged into something.  
Nuriko moved back as he screamed at their face loudly but calmed down once it was revealed to be Hotohori who held onto Nuriko's shoulders and demanded loudly "Nuriko what happened? Tell me now?!". When tears appeared on Nuriko's eyes, slammed himself against Hotohori's chest causing Hotohori to be surprised, but he pulled Nuriko closer to him while Taka and the others ran up to them.  
"Hey what happened? We were walking through the hall, the second we hear some laughter and then we see Nuriko scared out of his wits." said Tasuki once he saw Nuriko's condition who was shivering into Hotohori's arms until he took one look to see Chichiri behind Tasuki looking worried at him which caused Nuriko to widen his eyes with a horrified gasp when all the sudden...  
"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!**" screamed Nuriko as he pushed himself away from Hotohori's arms causing him to fall on the ground.  
"Nuriko what's going on, no da?" asked Chichiri worriedly as Nuriko sat on the ground rocking back and forth so Chichiri tried to put a hand on Nuriko's shoulder who slapped it away with a terrified face yelled "**DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**". Chichiri stepped back in shock while the others looked at each other worriedly as Nuriko started shivering slightly on the ground, holding his arms.

* * *

With Sam and the others, they were looking through a couple of doors to check the bedrooms but didn't find anything until Sam noticed one of the doors was opened slightly so while the others were looking through the other doors, she quietly went inside to see what was inside.  
Once inside, Sam stared in awe as she saw how beautiful designed the bedroom which was old fashioned style, when she heard a noise coming from inside a sliding door which would lead to another room.  
So quietly, she walked over to the sliding door and kneeled down slightly to open the door a slight touch then peeked through it.  
When she did, all Sam saw was darkness causing her to narrow her eyes slightly until she notices a shadowed figure on the ground doing something.  
_What is going on in there?_ thought Sam as she kept looking through the crack, when she suddenly noticed that underneath the person, that the ground was covered in some kind of black substance causing her to be confused by this, until a dismembered hand dropped on the ground beside the person with a small thump.  
Sam widened her eyes in horror as she backed away from the door while covering her mouth in horror but wondered if it was a joke, so she looked back to see if the shadowed figure was there when she saw it had disappeared causing Sam to back away again with a thoughtful look._  
I wonder if I should sneak another peek just in case_ she thought while looking through the crack when she saw a vague outline of a face with a wide eye which the pupil that was slightly outlined red was small while staring at her in pure hatred.  
Sam gasped in shock just as a pale arm suddenly appeared through the crack of the door with its hand out that had slightly long dirted nails and grabbed her wrist hard causing Sam to winch slightly while trying to pull away from it.  
"**LET GO!**" shouted Sam while she struggled from the grip of the hand but it was too strong when Clover's voice called "Sammy! Where did you go?" causing the hand to let Sam's wrist go which she fell back on the ground hard as the hand slowly slipped back into the crack of the door.  
Sam sighed in relief when suddenly two pale hands appeared holding the door to reveal a pair of wide glowing red cat-like eyes causing her to freeze in horror with horror-filled eyes the voice rasped "_I'll...kill...you...soon._".  
Sam felt her blood suddenly turned cold when she heard footsteps running into the room causing her to turn around to see Britney, Alex and Clover staring at her from out the door.  
"There you are Sammy. Where did you go?" asked Alex as she and the other two walked into the room while Sam sat on the ground staring at the sliding door.  
"Sam are you alright?" asked Britney when she kneeled beside Sam until she noticed something on Sam's arm while Alex and Clover kneeled between them also saw it as well.  
"Sam what's that on your arm?" asked Clover with slight fear in her eyes when Sam put her arm out in front in front of her.  
"That's..." started Alex when she clutched Sam's arm who said a small voice "_Blood._" causing the girls to look at each other until they heard Nuriko's voice screamed "**NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!**".

* * *

"Did you hear that?" asked America who while England clutched his arm as they and the others were looking around in the kitchen with torches.  
"It must have been a ghost oui?" said France shivering slightly causing the others who were looking at other thing, looked at each other in horror as Germany said "Do not be silly France. Ghosts don't exist, it's just people who keep reading this type of this get scared by it.".  
When he said that, everyone looked at America who just blankly looked back said "What?" until a pot crashed into the fall making China scream "AIYAH!" in fear while bumping into Russia.  
"What was that?" said Romano as he and Italy were shaking behind Spain while America breathed out, started bravely going towards the place where the pot fell when suddenly a rat appeared, jumping out from a kittle making China, Romano, England and Italy scream loudly causing the others to cover their ears. America said "Guys." to try and calm down the ukes.  
When they kept screaming so America yelled "**GUYS SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!**".  
When he shouted that, the four quickly quietened down as America said to the rest "It was just a rat. It must have heard us talking so it got scared.".  
China, Italy and Romano all sighed in relief while England was shivering slightly as he rubbed his arms causing America to walk towards him making England look confused until America hugged him tightly to his chest. _Eh? Why is America hugging me at the worst time and place?_ thought England with a surprised expression but blushed slightly as he hugged America back causing France, Italy, China, Spain, Japan, Russia and Prussia to grin at this while Germany and Romano looked at them with looks that said 'This is not the time and place to hug while looking for someone who could be a psychopath' face.  
While watching America and England hug, Italy suddenly had a strange feeling that someone was watching them so he quickly turned around to see nothing but darkness behind him so as he was about turn back to face the others when he widened his eyes in horror.  
Behind America and England, was Nuriko standing in the dark at the front of the door leading to the hall also for the fact he was covered head to foot in blood with blank angry eyes while glaring at England until he noticed Italy staring at him causing Nuriko to grin widely showing his teeth which his canines became suddenly longer.  
"Vee guys...look behind you." said Italy while pointing with a shaky finger causing America and England to turn around to see Nuriko making them step backwards in horror while the others stared in horror.  
"_Kekekekekekekeke_" giggled Nuriko who was slightly swaying, walked towards the others while dragging something across the floor.  
While Nuriko was walking towards the gang, England got a smell of something and started gagging while holding his mouth with his hands making America looked at him at surprise.  
"England are you...?" started America when he looked over to Nuriko who was holding a body of a young girl whose stomach was ripped apart, showing everything inside or hanging out while the blood was leaving a trail on the ground causing Germany to say in horror "Mien gott...Nuriko what did you do?".  
Nuriko suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked at the gang with a crazed expression on his face said "I was just hungry, y'know." causing Italy to gag slightly making Nuriko to look at him with his neck on the side which cracked slightly asked "What's wrong Italy? Is it too gruesome for your stomach? Sorry about that Italy, I'll just get rid of it". Saying that, he started walking past the others who were confused when a bit further away, Nuriko dropped the body beside the wooden table then kneeled down causing Japan to look at Germany who just looked confused until they heard a ripping sound causing them to look at where Nuriko was kneeling when they all gasped in horror.  
Nuriko was eating the poor girl's body part like it was eating a piece of beef or chicken while Italy just stared in horror till Nuriko turned around to face the others with a blood covered face along with a grin that would put the Slit-Mouth Woman to shame said "After this, I hope you guys will be ready to be killed okay?".  
Then he turned back to consume the body while the others all started running out from the kitchen leaving Nuriko to start laughing hysterically into the dark kitchen as he said "**I WILL GET MY BIG SISTER BACK!**".

* * *

"Dander do you smell anything?" asked Drix as Dander smelt some of the amour while Maria and Ozzy watched until Ozzy saw something behind one of the amour said "Hey guys, check this out.".  
Maria and Drix watched as Ozzy pushed the amour causing it to fall on the ground with a clang which made Maria say "Ozzy, you could have woken the dead by that amount of noise." but she noticed that a brown door had red liquid spilling out from underneath making Dander sniff it while the three checked it out.  
"What do you think might be behind this door?" Ozzy said while crossing his arms as Maria and Drix looked at the door with Dander still sniffing at it.  
"Well one way to find out." said Maria as she walked towards the door and gripped the handle, started pulling at it but it to stiff.  
"Hey guys, help me out here." said Maria with Drix and Ozzy holding each other's hips, started pulling while grunting as the door started creaked opened a little until suddenly...  
A body of a young woman fell out the door and crashed onto the floor making Maria cover her mouth in horror while Ozzy landed on his butt on the floor.  
"Oh my..." said Drix disgusted by the body lying on the floor when Maria notices teeth marks on the girl's neck so kneeling down, she turned the body around to reveal the dead girl's neck was ripped apart causing Maria to threw herself backwards in horror while the two men looked horrified.  
"What could have done this?" asked Maria when a voice called out "Guys over here?" causing the three to turn around to see Sam running towards them.  
Once she was in front of them, Dander suddenly started snarling at Sam behind Drix who turned around to pick him up in his arms and said "Dander hush now, Sam is our friend.".  
But Dander didn't stop snarling at Sam who looked at him and suddenly snarled like a lion causing Dander to whimper which made Ozzy look at Sam in surprise until he noticed that Sam had a ring on her right middle finger that had the same sign on Lolly's bracelet which he never seen before on Sam's finger.  
"Yo Sammy. Where did you get the ring and where are the others?" demanded Ozzy which made Sam say while giving Ozzy a scary expression "You're too loud. Shut up.".  
The three were startled by this until Sam said with a cheerful grin "Come on let's find the others." and grabbed Maria's arm and pulled, so the three had no choice to follow her through the hall where it became more dusty.  
While the four were walking, Ozzy felt something was different about Sam and said "So Sam did you find anything at all while with the others?" causing said person to suddenly stop in her tracks and said without turning around said "What do you want to know?".  
"Well I...was just wondering if you did." said Ozzy suddenly nervous of where this was going when Sam suddenly turned around to look at the three with a blank face said "Alright I don't want you near Big sister again but if you don't heed my warning...well I wouldn't be surprised if any of you would be found in a ditch. Got that?".  
The three were shocked at how Sam suddenly changed, quickly nodded as Ozzy said "We promise not to near your Big sister." causing Sam to walk towards him said "Are you three really sure?".  
"We're sure." said Maria with a fake smile when suddenly...  
"**YOU'RE LYING!**" screamed Sam with her mouth opened so wide causing the three to jump in horror while Sam started scratching her neck crazily as her eyes went crazy looking.  
"_Liar._" said Sam over and over again more to herself as blood started spilling down from the wounds of her neck causing Ozzy, Drix and Maria to turn around then ran away from her as Sam's voice screamed in the halls "**I WILL KILL EVERYONE WHO IS CLOSE TO BIG SISTER. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**".

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were looking into dining room where Shippo was looking at the dusty knifes, forks and spoons on the table causing Inuyasha to say as he grabbed Shippo by the tail "Shippo what have I told you about going on a old creaky and maybe easily breakable table?".  
Shippo squeaked as he was upside down said "But they were so shiny, can't we keep one as a present for Lolly?" causing Sango, Miroku and Kagome to sweatdrop at this.  
Then Sango looked at the banister to see England watching them with a blank look.  
"Guys, why is England up there?" asked Sango in surprise causing the other three including Shippo to look up to see England glaring at all of them causing Kagome to say "What is he doing?" when all of a sudden...  
"**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WILL HAVE MY BIG SISTER EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL HER LOVED ONES TO GET IT!**" shouted England crazily causing the five to jump in surprise while Kilala snarled at England who then suddenly flung himself over the banister making everyone shout out in shock.  
**_...Splat...  
_** "**OMG!** Is he dead?!" exclaimed Kagome as she and the others ran over to see as England was unmoving on ground while blood pooled around his body.  
Once everyone got to England, Sango noticed that there were nail marks on his neck until they suddenly went away, causing her to look closely to England's neck until his hand grabbed her wrist causing Sango to jump in shock as England lifted his head up that covered his face with blood with his eyes all crazed looking.  
"Nyahahaha, I hope we're clear that I will get back Big sister once I get rid of her loved ones?" said England with a creepy smile which made Sango push him away from her as she held onto her wrist while the others watched in shock-horror.  
England was lying on the ground away from the others, when suddenly he sat up without using his hands as he said with a slight grin "This gets better and better. I hope I'll be able to fight against Big Sister's friends once we meet.".  
Then suddenly England jumped up to the banister, landed gracefully like a panther on the ground and started running off somewhere while giggling leaving the group to wonder what just happened, ending the chapter.

* * *

**When first writing this chapter in deviantart, I thought that the chapter reminded me of Higurashi , Hetaoni and Corpse party mixed together and I had a funny image in my head of England throwing himself of the balcony thinking that he could fly but landed on America...yeah I have the strangest things in my head derp but I wonder what will happen in the next chapter hmm.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

While walking through the hallway, Lolly stopped in her tracks as she looked behind to see if anyone was there when Jack's voice called "Lolly come here quickly!" so she turned back to see Jack waving towards her near one of the doors further down the hall then went back inside the room and Lolly ran quickly down the hall to the door so she can get away from the hall.  
Once inside the room, Lolly saw Iain and Jack were looking at a picture of on top of a fire place so Lolly walked over beside them to look as well when she gasped in surprise.  
In the picture was a eight year old Nina and Lucy wearing matching peachy coloured dresses with their hair in curls along with their parents smiling happily while Nina was holding onto a old fashioned china doll with long curly brown hair wearing a white dress with roses.  
Lolly looked at the picture with a saddened face when she noticed that the room they were in was a library filled with many books stacking in the shelf, so quietly Lolly went to look at the books while leaving Iain and Jack to look at the painting.  
"I never even knew the Roséheart family were originally from Romania. Does that mean that they could be somehow related to...?" started Jack when he noticed that Lolly wasn't standing causing him to shake Iain who looked at him in confusion.  
"Iain, Lolly's gone." said Jack with a shocked face making Iain widened his eyes in shock until Lolly's voice said "Guys I think you might want to see this!" causing the two to look to see Lolly way in the back. So running further down, Iain and Jack huddled behind Lolly who had a book in her hand as she reading a passage in the book where in the next page showed two young women who resembled each other were holding swords while putting their hands on the blade to draw blood.  
"Listen to this," said Lolly as Iain and Jack moved closer to listen what Lolly was going to say.  
_The Roséheart descended from the first vampire Lilith had been said to have blood which would either kill or heal anyone who drank from the member of the Roséheart Clan.  
No one really knows how, but if either twin had their twin's blood inside their bodies, it will cause either twin instant death but not only does it harm either twin but to evil creatures that are hidden in the world._  
"Oh my god!" gasped Jack as he covered his mouth in shock while Iain had a horrified look in his face when Lolly shook the book slightly and suddenly slammed it onto the ground causing Iain and Jack to jump in surprise.  
"Lolly what's wrong?" asked Jack in surprise as he and Iain looked at each other then at Lolly who was about to say something when she widened her eyes in shock causing the two men to look at her until she said "Zero's in trouble. We have to go...**NOW!**".  
At the last word, Lolly quickly ran out the room while Iain and Jack followed wondering what on earth is going on with Lolly but didn't say anything.

* * *

With Zero, he was looking around up the stairs when he heard someone singing softly in the air. Wondering who it was, Zero followed the sound of the voice until he found himself in front of a huge door with a gold pattern across it so he pulled the metal door handle with little ease as the door creaked loudly.  
Once opening the door widely, Zero saw a spiral stairwell leading maybe to the tower when he heard the singing again so without a second thought, Zero ran up the stairs to figure out who was singing.  
At the top of the stairs, Zero found himself looking at a door with a beautiful rose design along with a metal door handle so walking towards the door, Zero gripped the door handle and pulled it opened while the door creaked for the second time.  
Opening the door, Zero found the room to be slightly dark but saw a figure sitting on the window still.  
So Zero quietly went inside the room while gripping onto his gun, walked over to the figure and once he was close enough to the figure, Zero's foot stepped on something that made a noise causing the figure to turn around in surprise.  
"Who's there?!" demanded the voice that sounded like Lolly's but more fiercer sounding, causing Zero stop in his tracks as the figure got up from the window sill with graceful movements and stepped into the light causing Zero to widen his eyes in shock.  
The girl hugely resembled Lolly except her hair was much longer and messier looking while wearing a Victorian styled nightdress with tight elbow length sleeves with frills, a black stringy bow and had black ballet shoes.  
Walking towards Zero, the girl walked around him with a thoughtful look as she grinned slightly with red pouty lips.  
"Lolly? Why are you wearing those clothes?" he asked the girl causing her to stop in her tracks and looked at him with a blank look. "I am not Lolly, Zero Kiryu, my name Siren Vladimir. The younger twin sister of the next heir who is also known as Lauren Valdimir but since that it isn't her name now...it's Lolly O'Connell." said the girl known as Siren to Zero as she grabbed his chin to inspect him more closely.  
_Twin sister?! But she looks more animal-like then Lolly_ thought Zero in shock as Siren licked her lips slightly said "You're very handsome, I can see why Big sister has a crush on you. But all good things must come to an end Kiryu...a pity.".  
As Zero was about to ask her what she meant by that, he found that she suddenly disappeared causing Zero to widen his eyes in shock as he felt Siren behind him stroking his neck with a slender finger.  
Then Siren grinned evilly just as her eyes glowed red with cat-like slits while she grabbed Zero's hair causing him to winch slightly as she pulled it to the other side to show the vein throbbing slightly on his neck.  
Then slowly, Siren widened her mouth widely to reveal canines getting slightly bigger and made a slight snarling noise as she was about to bite into him when...  
"Don't you even think about biting him!" shouted Lolly as she ran into the room with her katana out in front of her causing Siren to widen her eyes in surprise but then grinned at Lolly who glared at her.  
So pushing Zero into Lolly who quickly caught him, Siren said with her arms out "Big sister you finally returned to me. Now we can be together at last." but Lolly looked at Siren with a look of surprise when Iain and Jack along with the others behind them came in as well, suddenly stopped in their tracks in shock as they saw Lolly and Siren looking at each other.  
"Okay tell me, I've been drinking too much sake but where is there two Lollys?" said Tasuki as he put a hand on his head with a confused expression when Lolly said "Everyone meet my younger twin." while she and Siren circled each other like a pair of wild cats about to fight to the death just when Zero went with the others.  
"But I thought the younger twin would have been happy living with the family in Hinamizawa?" said Jack as he slid down to the ground his knees which caused Siren to look at him said with a loud laugh  
"Ha! Those fools knew I was different from the other children and did you know what they did?".  
When she said that, Siren's expression quickly darkened and shouted with enough force causing everyone to jump in surprise "**THEY BEAT ME TILL I BLEED AND DID THEY EVEN STOP TO LET ME HEAL? NO THEY KEPT DOING UNTIL FINALLY I SHOWED THEM WHAT WOULD HAPPENED IF THEY ANGER A PUREBLOOD FROM A VERY POWERFUL CLAN!**".  
When she said that, Siren started laughing loudly with her hand on her mouth, causing everyone to stare in shock as she suddenly stopped to glare at the others except Lolly as she said "Then after that, I find that my big sister is mingling with humans and started acting like one too. I find that it is unforgivable that a pureblood is living with humans...**IT'S UNFORGIVABLE!**".  
When Siren screamed the last part out to the others causing Chiriko to cringe from that as he hide behind Kouji while Siren slightly bended over, breathing hard with her hair covering her face until she straightened up and said "But no matter, I will kill the ones who turned big sister into one of them.".  
As she said that, Siren walked over gracefully towards the group until Lolly went in front of her while spreading her arms out said "I won't let you touch any of my friends." causing Siren to stop in front of Lolly. "I would never expect you out of anyone who would help humans, Big sister." Siren said sadly with small tears appearing on her eyes until they quickly disappeared as she narrowed her eyes and grabbed Lolly's collar making her surprised when suddenly, Siren threw Lolly into a wall where she made a dent once she smacked into it.  
Lolly couldn't make any noise as the force of the blow made the air in her lungs felt like she was hit by a bus while she slid slowly down the wall with a dazed look just as Siren was nearly on the gang when Germany suddenly pulled out a gun causing everyone to look confused while Siren just looked bored once she close enough to the gang.  
"Germany what are you...?" started Hotohori when Germany pulled the trigger causing the bullet to aim straight between Siren's eyes whose eyes turned white while blood splattered onto the walls and she fell back slowly as everyone else looked either shocked or horrified while Siren slowly fell to the ground with a small thump with blood started pooling around her.  
"Jesus Germany...you shot a young girl." said America who stared at Germany who said sternly while clutching his gun in his hands "It was the only way to stop her from hurting anyone else.".  
As everyone just looked at the unmoving body of Siren, Lolly once getting off the floor, walked over towards Siren and once she got closer, Lolly pulled her katana out of its case behind her back then got into defence mode if there is any sudden movement.  
When all of a sudden, Siren had suddenly sat up without using her arms while making a horrible cracking noise causing everyone to jump back in shock as she finally got up from the floor said with a devious grin "Well that wasn't nice shooting me in the head. It could have got my dress dirty.".  
Everyone was dumbfounded except Zero, Iain, Jack and Lolly who was just staring in shock as Siren's wound started healing quickly, when she suddenly appeared in front of Germany who just stared in surprise as she stroked his cheek said "I could eat you alive but it seems you already have someone you like.". Germany widened his eyes just as Siren started shaking her shoulders silently until she pushed Germany using her right hand with enough force to cause him to go bash into the wall causing everyone with shocked looks as they turned around to see him sliding down while clutching his side which was bleeding.  
Siren laughed loudly with her fist in front of her mouth while her other arm was around her waist said once everyone turned around to look at her in fear "That was fun but now it must come to the end, for I...?". "**HEY COME FIND ME!**" shouted Lolly as she suddenly ran towards the window and jumped through it causing everyone including Siren to look each other blankly until Siren said with a grin "How fun. Big Sister wants me to play hide n seek? Well I'll give it to her.".  
Outside, Lolly had landed on the ground with slight gracefulness until she tripped over something causing her to fall into the snow but still gripped onto her katana tightly as she quickly got up from the snow just and was just about to run off away from the village when she turned around to face Siren who now had glowing red cat-slitted eyes, was staring at Lolly with a wide smile.  
Siren shook her head while making a little tut sound as she said "Oh Big sister are you trying to run away from your own sister who was waiting for you to come for a very long time?" which Lolly said as she gripped her katana handle tightly "Why? Why did you abduct those girls?".  
"Why?" said Siren with a thoughtful look while putting a finger on her lips as she turned away from Lolly who was confused until slowly Siren turned back with a huge grin and her canines glow slightly longer "Because I was hungry that's why.".  
Lolly's heart stopped for a moment as she bowed her head down, when suddenly Siren who wasn't looking at Lolly shouted " Luke you finally came! Where were you?!" causing her to look up to see Luke who she doesn't know his name wearing a warm outfit walking towards the two girls.  
"Hello Siren. I must say you are still beautiful even after feasting on blood." he said once close enough to Siren and took her hand to kiss it until he noticed Lolly staring confusingly at him.  
So after kissing Siren's hand, he walked up to Lolly who was surprised by this until he put a hand on her cheek until Lolly to slap his hand away as she said "You work with the villains don't you" with narrowed eyes.  
Looking at his hand which was slapped by Lolly, Luke just looked up with a smile replied "If I did, would I have an interest with you?" causing Siren to say with a giggle "Nakago's a villain but he has that really gross lust on that monk with the strange eyes in Big sister's group.".  
Luke just sweatdropped at Siren with child-like like expression who smiled at him while Lolly had white eyes rigged with a black outline stared at the two with a blank look until she looked up to see the sun coming out from under the clouds causing Luke to look up as well.  
"Siren we must get you out of here before you get burned." said Luke as he quickly picked Siren up in a bridal style when she protested loudly "**NO WAY!** I want to play with big sister still!" but ignoring her cries, Luke started running off with Siren causing Lolly to run after them when suddenly six clocked figures appeared in front of her.  
"Out the way!" demanded Lolly to the first clocked person who said with a huskily voice "I'm afraid we can't let you do that." causing Lolly to say "Why not?!" and the other clocked person answered with a child-like feminine voice "You just have to wait for the next time.".  
Lolly narrowed her eyes as she ran over to one of the other clocked group while swinging her katana shouted "**LET ME THROUGH OR ELSE I WILL HAVE TO FORCE YOU TO MOVE!**" but they grabbed her sword and pushed her away causing Lolly to stumble to the snow.  
"Don't say we didn't warn you, little one." said the clocked figure with a female but slightly masculine voice causing Lolly to glare as they all stepped into the shadows in the forest and disappeared leaving her to find that Siren has disappeared as well.  
While she was looking blankly through the forest, Lolly heard her friends calling her so she turned around to see China, Japan, England, Hisoka, Chichiri, Italy, Romano, Jack, Nuriko, Chiriko, Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Maria, Sango, Kagome along with Shippo, Tama and Kilala running behind her.  
"Are you alright, Lolly-chan?" asked Japan once he and the others were close enough to Lolly who's hair had suddenly came out from its plait.  
Lolly looked at the others who were looking at worriedly, until she said with a grin and her eyes closed "Yeah I'm fine but I lost Siren." causing Jack to see "Never mind Siren, Lolly. Everyone was worried that you were badly injured or something.".  
"Idiota Lolly. Trying to get us worked over nothing." said Romano crossing his arms with a pout causing everyone to laugh until Lolly when she noticed that Tsuzuki and Hisoka weren't with them and was about to say when America's voice called "Uh guys? I think you better see this!".  
The group looked at each other as they all started running back to the mansion where the others were waiting for them at the front.  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked to Tsuzuki who looked horrible disturbed by something replied "While me and Hisoka went down to the basement...let's just say that we should let Chiriko and Shippo stay up while we go down.".  
That made Shippo and Chiriko look at each other while watching the older ones going down the dark basement as they held torches leaving Chiriko wonder what Tsuzuki and Hisoka found.  
Once everyone was down down the wooden steps, Lolly said while she shone the torch on the walls "What did you find down here anyway, Tsuzuki?" but she already found her answer when Tsuzuki shone a torch on a pale white hand lying on the floor while black blood stained the rocky floor.  
"What...?" England started saying as everyone else shone their torches as well when they all gasped in horror at what they saw.  
From the light of the torch, the gang found the missing teens but not really, as the corpses of the missing teens were stacked on top of each other while blood was pooling around it.  
"Oh my god..." said Lolly as she and the others except looked in horror until she noticed Chichiri shaking slightly while holding his arms causing her to say worriedly "Chichiri are you...?".  
She couldn't say the rest as Chichiri quickly covered his mouth while falling onto his knees causing everyone to look just as Chichiri started gagging horrible making America look at England in confusion until...  
"**BLEAUGH!**".  
Chichiri had spewed his insides on the ground while the others all stepped back in disgust and horror as they watched him being horribly sick on the ground.  
A few seconds passed when Chichiri had finished, he got back up with a sickly look in his face said with a small smile "Sorry for making a mess, no da.".  
Then he swayed slightly causing Tasuki to quickly catch him as Chichiri was about to fall into the ground.  
"I think we should leave and we'll call Kaien to see what we should do with the bodies" said Lolly as she saw Nuriko and Sam also looking pale as well until she noticed a bruise appearing on Sango's arm.  
"Sango what happened to your arm?" said Lolly pointing to Sango's arm who pulled it out to show the others the mark as she said "It was when England threw himself out the banister and landed on the ground. Me and the others weren't too sure what happened when England grabbed my arm while saying something like 'Oh I'll get my big sister or something' but then he jumped back into the banister while laughing.".  
England looked shocked said "But I was with the others seeing Nuriko dragging a dead body which had the stomach ripped opened in the kitchen until he started eating it in front of us. It was horrible." causing Nuriko to look disgusted as he said "But I was with Hotohori and the rest when we got spelt up in the gallery then I bumped into Chichiri who was acting strange then he just stood in front of the wall while clawing the wall saying 'I won't forgive them' until he turned around with a strange grin said to me 'I'll kill you first' so I started freaking out.".  
Ozzy then said while pointing to Sam who looked surprised "While me, Drix and Maria were checking out the amour when all the sudden, we found a body stuffed in a door then Sam appeared causing Dander to go nuts until she snarled at him like a lion making him shut up and then she stared acting all cheerful like it was fun to be in a mansion where there could be a murderer. So I asked her a question causing her to go nuts while clawing her neck which started to bleed.".  
Sam raised an eyebrow as she said "But I was upstairs checking one of the rooms when I heard a sound so I checked it out to see what it was when I saw a figure eating something but must have somehow noticed me and grabbed my wrist until Clover and the girls came in so it let go of my wrist until it said 'I'll get you soon' in a creepy voice.".  
Lolly, Iain, Zero and Jack were surprised by this until Tasuki said while holding an unconscious Chichiri in a bridal style "Uh guys can we please get out of here? The smell is getting to me as well and I don't think I want to have barf on my clothes by Chichiri if he wakes up for another retching moment.".  
Everyone looked at him in chibi mode with sweatdrops on their heads so they started heading back up the stairs until Lolly stopped at the entrance to look down to the bodies, feeling responsible for what her sister did and then looked back as she walked out the door ending the chapter.

* * *

**Now we have fully introduced Siren in this chapter but in the next chapter be warned...for there is sexual content.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

After that incident between the sisters, the gang were completely tired from the mission but before they left, Lolly had grabbed the complete set of the history of the Roséheart books while saying to the gang who gave her looks "So I can understand more about it.".  
Then when they got back to London, Jack and Iain said that everyone should take a little rest for a couple of days before going back to do whatever they usual do.  
So the next three days later inside the O'Connell Estate, Lolly who was wearing a brown jumper, dark blue skinny jeans and pink slippers with her hair down which had a slightly wavy bottom while wearing her glasses, was reading a book while sitting on the couch until she jumped when she heard something smash on the ground.  
So jumping up from the couch, Lolly ran into the kitchen to see Tsuzuki without his jacket still in a slight mood with Ozzy who wasn't wearing his jacket as well, was eating his turkey with tomato sandwich surly when she saw England wearing a white top underneath a grey vest, grey suit trousers and brown slippers glaring at Chichiri who had his arms crossed wearing a red turtle neck, light blue jeans and blue slippers were standing away from each other.  
Lolly was about to ask what happened when Ozzy said with his mouth slightly full "England was about to grab a bottle of OJ **(A/N) short for Orange Juice)** but Chichiri had got to it first and finished nearly all of it so England got into a hissy fit and smashed the glass that he was going to use to drink on the ground.".  
Lolly raised an eyebrow at the glass smashed on the ground near England and Chichiri said "Come on guys, this has been going on for long enough and make up like siblings.".  
Ozzy gave Lolly a look as he said "Look Lolly this always happens between older men not teenagers who are still growing up." which snapped a nerve on Lolly who replied "Oh really? So do these older men always act like prissy teen girls who are in their period all the time?".  
That set the four men off who looked at Lolly who knew that was the wrong word to say, replied with a nervous grin as she tried to escape while the four men looked po'd "Hey guys I think I hear Jack calling me, better go see what he wants.".  
Saying that, Lolly disappeared so quickly that it left dust leaving the four men chasing after her.  
Lolly was waving her hands crazily while the four older men chased her around the house just when Iain who was carrying the two baby boys, Jack who was carrying his baby daughter, Alex, Evy, Sango, Rick, Jonathan and Sam who was coming over to have a quiet time, came in to stare at the chase causing the babies to giggle **(A/N)I think their voice actor would be Tara Strong since I imagine them to giggle like that)** while Jack said "What's going on?".  
Lolly while still running around the couch away from the others said "Oh nothing much but unless you have four guys with slight anger issues chasing after you?" causing the others to look at each other confusingly until Lolly said again "Don't just stand there and watch...**HELP ME!**".  
Later on, Lolly had plonked down on the couch face down, tired from running away from the four guys while Sango was petting Kilala said "Well you shouldn't call the guys prissy teens with never ending period, y'know?" causing Lolly to muffle her words.  
"What was that?" Sango asked when Lolly lifted her face off the couch said "I didn't mean to. I always say something before I think." then plonking her face back on the couch.  
Then Kilala got off Sango's lap and jumped on top of Lolly's head when Chichiri's voice shouted causing them to jump in fright "**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T MAKE IT?! YOU PROMISED THAT WE GO OUT TOGETHER SO WHAT IS THE EXCUSE THIS TIME?!**".  
Lolly and Sango looked at each other confusingly until like ninjas,quickly ran towards the door to the kitchen then peeked through the side of the door to see Chichiri holding onto the phone tightly causing his knuckles to turn white in anger.  
"Oh shoot." whispered Lolly to Sango who nodded in agreement while Kilala still sat on Lolly's head **(A/N) Like a boss *sorry had to put it there lol*)** when Chichiri spoke again in a tightly strained tone.  
"Oh so America wants you, Germany, France, Spain, Iain, Russia, Prussia, Hotohori and Kouji to go to a bar in Japan? Well go then. I don't care at all." and with that, Chichiri smacked the phone back to place with slight force causing Lolly and Sango to go quickly back to the couch as Chichiri was angrily coming out the kitchen then went upstairs to his room. Lolly and Sango popped their heads behind the couch when Sam asked "What's going on you two?" making the two jump in surprise to see Sam crossing her arms while tapping her foot on the ground, waiting for an answer.  
"Well let's just that Chichiri is not a happy monk." said Lolly as Sango nodded in agreement while Lolly looked upstairs at the door which is Chichiri's with a slightly worried expression.  
Upstairs in Chichiri's room, Chichiri was sitting on the bed while looking at the picture of him and Tasuki with Kouji causing him to take his mask off when he suddenly stood up to check outside his door if anyone was looking then quickly went back in his room.

**(Warning: *Okay sorry but had to get it out from my system since Iain and Jack did it all the time* contains sexy Chichiri taking his clothes off and doing something to himself so it will be an 18+ through this chapter...oh god now it's like an ecchi/Yaoi scene. Snarf snarf lol)**

Standing in front of his bed, Chichiri slowly took his shirt off showing his creamy skin and threw it down on the ground then quickly taking the buckle of his trousers off which slid off his hips but what Chichiri didn't know was that, there was Ashitare sitting on a tree branch holding a video camera **(A/N) Wtf?...BOOM!)** while hiding in the trees.  
"I don't understand why Master wanted me to take a video of one of the Suzaku Seven and anyway what does he plan to do with it?" grumbled Ashitare putting the video camera close to his eye while looking through the window.  
Back inside, Chichiri now unclothed went to sit down on the bed with his legs spread wide, showing everything off which caused Ashitare to jaw drop in shock but continued to watch as Chichiri stuck two fingers in his mouth to soak them. Once they were wet enough, Chichiri took them out of his mouth and with his other hand used to spread his butt cheeks slightly to reveal the small crack.  
Then slowly, Chichiri slid his fingers in causing him to winch slightly but still continued as he kept sliding in until... "**AHN!**" moaned Chichiri when he found the spot causing him to arch his back in pleasure on the bed while his hand clutched the duvet cover then he pulled his fingers out slightly until he slammed it back inside again. the next couple of seconds, Chichiri kept shoving his fingers in and out while touching his now protruding nipples causing him to drool slightly with his tongue lolled while his own eye rolled up from the wave of a orgasm that was nearly coming.  
Outside, Ashitare while still looking through the video camera, suddenly felt his trousers tightening from the sight of Chichiri writhing from pleasure while back inside the room, Chichiri moaned between thrusts as he said "Tasuki...hah...Tasuki, I'm about to cum...**AH!**".  
Then with his eye closed, Chichiri arched his back off the bed as he moaned loudly "**IKU!**" as white juice spilled out from his cock causing his legs to get sticky with the juice.  
Breathing heavily with a lidded eye, Chichiri pulled his fingers out to reveal clear liquid covering them causing him to sigh as he sat up to get clean. Once Chichiri went to get a shower, Ashitare turned the video camera off and quickly climbed down the tree where he disappeared off into the trees.

* * *

In Tokyo which had become suddenly night, while inside a dark building with a sign saying Midnight Rose with a black rose beside the sign, Tasuki who was sitting beside France, Kouji, America, Germany, Russia, Iain, Prussia, Hotohori and Spain around a round table, had leaned his head on the table in self pity causing Kouji to comfortingly pat his head replied "It could have been worse, Chichiri would have broken your cock if he found out that you were here.".  
Tasuki groaned at that while Russia said "We told our cute little ukes that we were going here and China never batted an eyelid." causing Spain and America who had down casted faces both said "Ours did." making Kouji say "So I guess they went crazy?".  
Spain and America both nodded while downing their beers while France was too busy noticing some young looking men who laughed together as they saw France winking at them with a grin.  
"Seriously what will Chichiri say if he...what happened to the lights?" asked Tasuki causing the others to look around to find out that the lights off when a voice announced "Good evening gentlemen, how are you doing tonight?" making the group jump in surprise as they heard loud cheering.  
"Vhat is going on? Vhy are they cheering like that?" asked Germany in confusion causing Prussia to shrug as Kouji angrily whispered to America "Who told you about this place?" who whispered back.  
"Some guy out in the street told me about when I was meeting Japan for the day.".  
Then the voice continued "Tonight we have two delicious looking vixens who will be coming out to show us what they can do." causing America to say with a nervous smile as he was glared by nine people with a dark aura around them while other people looked at them strangely "It can't be that bad, can it?".  
When he said that, the stage lights came onto the stage which revealed two golden poles in the middle while behind the curtains, two figures appeared out the curtains causing many of the audience started whooping loudly.  
Then the two figures stepped into the light causing everyone including the group to jaw drop in surprise as France said in awe "**SACRE BLEU!** They are very beautiful are they not?" while Kouji just stared with a love struck look at one of them. It was Jacob and his friend who were both wearing very tight but slightly revealing leather outfits causing America to pass out from a nosebleed which suddenly sprayed out his nose which made Tasuki and Germany both looked down at him with confused looks. Then music started playing as the two young men went towards the golden pole and got into positions.

**So Listen up..**

**Ooh La La La  
** **Let her go ...**  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)**  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)**  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go, so let her go (La la la…)**  
**If your girl wanna play, let her go**

Jacob started rubbing himself against the golden pole while his friend started touching his chest, sliding his hands down as he leaned against the pole causing America who got back up from his slight coma, fell back down again with a much bigger nosebleed making Tasuki look down to see if he was alright.

**Hey baby girl what you doin tonight  
I wanna see what you got in store  
Hey baby - givin it your all when you're dancin on me  
I wanna see if you give me some more Hey baby - you can be my girl I can be your man  
and we can pump this jam however you want  
Hey baby, pump it from the side pump it upside down  
or we can pump it from the back to the front  
Hey baby Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah)  
Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La..  
(Aaah) Ooh baby baby, La La La La La La La.. (Hey Baby)**

Then Jacob grabbed hold the pole with one hand, started walking around it then stopped to shake his bum in the air causing a loud whooping as Jacob turned around to lick his lips seductively with a grin to all the audience who started cheering loudly while his friend grabbed the pole, lifted himself up and started spinning around until he stopped to arch his back away from the pole causing Kouji to stare at the lovely purple haired vixen like a love struck puppy which was noticed by Tasuki who smirked at him.

**Ooh drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it  
Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it O  
oh you got it, because you make me wanna say  
Don't stop it - I want you tonight**

Jacob started squatting on the ground while swaying his his hips at each side as the purple haired vixen lifted a knee up as he made a seductively face until he noticed Kouji staring at him with a goofy grin causing him to blush bright red while Jacob gave him a 'Don't you dare muck this up' look.

**I'm a Dade county,  
self paid, self made millionaire  
I used to play around the world, now I'm around the world - gettin paid  
Girl problems, no problems  
doin anything that won't solve em  
I wanna get witcha mami,  
now let me see what the lord split cha**

Nodding, the purple haired vixen started to do another pose when all the sudden, his ankle twisted slightly causing him to land on the ground causing everyone to gasp as Kouji stood up from the table making the others look at him in surprise.  
"Oh dear, our vixen has suddenly twisted his ankle and won't be able to continue dancing." said the announcer as Jacob quickly went to help his friend and pulled his arm over to his shoulder causing everyone to mumble slightly.  
"Is he going to be okay?" whispered Tasuki to Germany who shrugged his shoulders in response while Jacob and his friend who was limping slightly caused Kouji to look worried at the purple haired man as he and Jacob went backstage. In backstage, there was a couple of angry whispering reveal Jacob arguing with a very pretty man who looked about to be in his twenties wearing a Chinese styled outfit with short light dirty blond hair, pale white skin and pure green eyes while the purple haired man sat on a box holding his ankle.  
"What happened out there?!" demanded the man with a British accent to Jacob who replied "The floor wasn't polished enough and that what made Axel fall. I told you we should have hired a better person to polish it.".  
"Well, Axel should have watched what he was doing so that it wouldn't have happened Jacob. Jason and Henry have been doing this for years but did they fall while pole dancing? No they did not, so the next time it happen again, I'm gonna sale Axel to that owner from that new company which just opened last year." snarled the man as he walked away from the two younger men.  
Once he left, the purple haired man who is known as Axel looked down while Jacob sat beside him covering his face said "Stupid Julius...stupid Henry and **STUPID JASON!**".  
Shouting the last part, Jacob stood up while grabbing a chair near the wall and then lifted the chair up his head to slam it on the ground with enough force causing Axel to cringe slightly as Jacob breathed hard until Axel said quietly "I'll go outside to check if there might be any trouble.".  
Jacob didn't object as Axel limped away to go outside to see if there was any trouble with any of the costumers.  
Once Axel left, Jacob calmed down a bit and turned around to go back to his room when he suddenly bumped into someone who was revealed to be Nakago wearing the same suit except didn't have a jacket so he wore just a white shirt which showed his chest a little.  
"Nakago...what are you doing here?" asked Jacob in surprise when he suddenly found himself against the wall along with Nakago's arms on both sides of his head making Jacob slightly nervous.  
"Is something the matter Nakago?" he asked when suddenly Nakago forcefully grabs his chin causing Jacob to winch from the grip until he felt Nakago press his lips on his, making Jacob close his eyes as he kissed Nakago back with a moan.  
Then after a minute, Jacob opened his mouth slightly to allow Nakago access which he shoved his tongue inside Jacob's mouth causing him to moan loudly as the two men did a tongue dance to see who would be the dominator, but then Nakago put a hand on Jacob's pelvis causing Jacob to widen his eyes and pull away from Nakago who smirked.  
"Ah no Nakago...not here..." moaned Jacob when he felt Nakago lift his arms up his head while using the other to take his and Jacob's pants off causing him to say nervously "You're seriously not going to...".  
But couldn't finish the rest when he suddenly felt something pressing inside him causing Jacob to roll his eyes up in pleasure as his tongue rolled out slightly.  
Nakago was thrusting his fingers with great skill causing Jacob to shiver in pleasure then he started feeling a slight tightness pooling inside his stomach until Nakago pulled out making Jacob whine slightly when Nakago pushed him around so that he faced the wall while putting his hands on the wall to keep himself steady.  
Jacob was about to ask Nakago what he was planning to do, when he felt something forcing its way in causing Jacob to grit his teeth slightly to cry out as Nakago slowly pushed into him until he was fully inside.  
Then Nakago started thrusting into him while grunting causing Jacob to moan while pushing back to follow the movements of the thrusts as Nakago lifted Jacob's leg up to get inside him better, now thrusting faster inside him.  
"Ah Nakago...I'm going to...hah" started Jacob when Nakago said "Well then do it." while gritting his teeth.  
So after a few more thrusts, Jacob yelled as his seed spilled on the wall "**I'M CUMMING!**" then a few minutes later, Nakago spilled his seed inside him.  
Jacob was in pure bliss while breathing heavily until Nakago pulled out causing him to winch while his seed spilled out from Jacob onto the floor.

**(A/N) And guess what, it's like a hentai so it means there's alot coming out on the ground =_=; )**

Nakago had already fixed himself while he watched Jacob slid to the ground, who was still feeling the seed coming out of him.  
"Better clean that up or else your boss will get mad." said Nakago as Jacob cleaned himself and fixed his pants into place until Nakago turned away and left through the stage exit, leaving Jacob who watched him looked slightly upset until he narrowed his eyes because of that _blue haired slut_ but Jacob then thought with a dark look _I __will get Nakago sooner or later and no one will stop him_ which caused him to laugh slightly as he got up and left the stage to go back his room, ending the chapter.

* * *

***Bows* I'm so sorry for writing this scene please, it was because I thought that it need this scene to continue the plot also I wonder how Ashitare got that video camera? But enough questions onto the next chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Outside of the Midnight Rose, Axel was just sitting on the steps staring at people passing as he wondered why Henry quit the Midnight Rose since he was the only one who could calm down Julius.  
Then he saw a poster of Siren, except her hair is much cleaner and trimmed looking, that it resembled Lolly's hair style, was wearing a black and grey gothic Lolita dress with long white socks under small heeled black dolly shoes while holding a old china doll wearing a black lolita dress as well with black roses were around the poster edges.  
The poster had a sign saying:

**_The New Diva_**  
_Black Rose concert  
Coming soon in New York City  
Don't miss out to get tickets_

Axel raised an eyebrow at the sign as he said aloud "Black Rose? Doesn't that mean death in flower language?" until he heard something in the alley way that was beside the building causing Axel to wonder what was going on, ran over to the alley to investigate when he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.  
In the alley way, someone was lying on the ground face down while another was just standing over them with their face covered in the shadows.  
Axel was about to run over when he noticed something dripping from the standing person's hand down into the ground causing him to look confused while the moon appeared over the alley way to shed some light causing Axel to widen his eyes in horror at what the light revealed.  
It was a body of a teenage man who had wide eyes from being surprised as the person was none other than Nuriko who had a blood splattered face as he grinned widely with crazy glowing red cat-slitted eyes, licked the blood of his lips.  
Axel looked at the body and noticed that there two holes on the side of the guys neck causing him to thought _No way...he's a vampire?_ when suddenly, Nuriko turned around to face Axel with a snarl who slid down the ground to his knees with a look of fear in his face when all of a sudden...  
"**REKKA SHINEN!**" a voice shouted out causing Nuriko who looked around confused until fire flew towards making him quickly dodge then landed gracefully on the ground as Hotohori who had his sword out, Taka and Kouji in a fighting stance, Tasuki with his fan out and the rest ran towards the alley also in a battle stances stood at the enterance of the alley way.  
"Oi are you alright?" asked Tasuki to Axel who didn't reply as Tasuki was holding his fan out towards Nuriko who glowered at Tasuki angrily then he snarled with his hands out like claws towards the group when Hotohori shouted "**NURIKO!** What do you think you are doing?!".  
Nuriko looked at Hotohori as a grin appeared on his lips said with a loud laugh "Do you really think that one of your own would do this?" and when he said that, it caused Hotohori to glare at Nuriko, until he suddenly ran full speed towards him with a battle yell and stabbed him through the chest causing the men to gasp in shock as Nuriko coughed blood onto the ground while looking down to see the blade through him until his eyes went white, then slowly slumped while the blade kept him upright.  
Then Hotohori pulled his blade out causing blood gush out Nuriko's chest as he fell backwards onto the ground making the blood slowly seep on the ground around him as Hotohori stared at his now blood covered sword when America shouted "Seriously what is it with blood suddenly spilling over the place?". Then a female voice said "_It's anime logic, they have to use a large amount of blood to cover almost everyone._" causing all the men to make a noise of surprise while Hotohori had a sweatdrop on his head with a blank look until Nuriko sat up without using his arms making Hotohori be on guard with his sword in front of him.  
"Well this was fun getting stabbed and all but I have to get back before I get yelled for going out late." said Nuriko with a smirk while putting his hands on his hips as the wound on his chest disappeared then using his legs, suddenly jumped high up into the roof, started leaving the men to watch him run on the roof tops.  
"Well that went well." said Tasuki sarcastically as he and the rest went to check if Axel who was still on the ground if he was alright when suddenly, Axel's eyes rolled up while swaying slightly causing Kouji to quickly catch him as he nearly fell backwards.  
"I think that seeing someone getting murdered was too much for him." said Hotohori as he looked blankly at his sword which still had blood on it when Kouji stood back up with Axel in his arms causing America to say "Come on. Tet's get the kid back, then call Kaien to let him know what we should do.".

* * *

Back at the O'Connell estate, Lolly who was sitting with her adopted siblings on the couch while watching a movie, felt something bad happened making her put a hand on her chest which made Sango say as she noticed "Are you alright Lolly?" causing the others to look at Lolly.  
Lolly shook her head as she said "I think so but I felt something just happened." causing Jack to look worried while he was rocking the crib with the babies sleeping inside until the phone rang.  
"Rick could you get that? I'm a bit busy with the kettle!" called Evy's voice coming out the kitchen causing Rick who was reading the _Daily Mail_ while sitting his comfy chair, sighed loudly and got up to answer the phone which was on a small table beside the couch.  
"Hello this is the O'Connell residents." said Rick after picking up the phone and listened intently to the person talking on the next line making everyone else looking at each other until Rick's voice said with a slight tone causing them to look at him.  
"You mean someone just murdered in Tokyo and the cause was blood drained from the body?" Rick's voice shook slightly when he said that causing Lolly to widen her eyes in shock while the others looked at each other with horrified expressions.  
Then Rick listened again until he put the phone down with a blank look then turned around to look at the others said "Kaien wants everyone to come to Cross Academy while Lolly can still attend her classes. He says it's safer if everyone was together over there.".  
Everyone was confused by this as Lolly said "but why does he want...?" when Rick interrupted "I already said it's safer so everyone please pack up for tomorrow.".  
So qith that, movie night for was cancelled as everyone went up stairs to get their stuff while Lolly wondered why Kaien wanted everyone would want to come to Cross Academy when she suddenly heard the phone again causing Chichiri to run back down to answer.  
"Tasuki?" answered Chichiri while holding the phone tightly as everyone waited at the stairs watched as Chichiri said on the phone "You were there when that murder happened? So who was i...it was Nuriko but I thought he was relaxing somewhere in London? He couldn't have come to Tokyo to drink someone's blood, it would have taken ages for him to get there.".  
Lolly looked at the older five who shrugged their shoulders in response when Chichiri voice said with a slight monotone "Tasuki...are you at a bar where there are male hookers?" causing Lolly to widened her eyes in shock as the others looked around so that they didn't get yelled.  
"**YOU LIED TO ME BAKA...HOW COULD YOU, I WON'T TALK TO YOU FOR A WEEK!**" shouted Chichiri on the phone and slammed the phone back causing everyone to quickly run into their rooms to get packed.

* * *

Tasuki cringed slightly as he heard the phone disconnect while putting the phone back as Hotohori and the others were sitting back at the table in the Midnight Rose.  
"So what did Chichiri say?" asked Kouji once Tasuki sat back beside the others replied as he face planted the table "Chichiri won't talk to me for a week because he found out where we were." causing the others to cringe slightly as Kouji remembered the time when Mitsukake gave up his life to heal everyone in the battle and the soldiers were going to kill each other until Chichiri told them to leave.  
While Kouji was thinking, suddenly Axel who was now awake walked towards them causing Kouji to snap out as he looked up at Axel.  
"I just wanted to say thank you for stopping that person who you might know from attacking me." said Axel with a slight blush in his face and Kouji was about to say that it was now problem until Axel gently cupped Kouji's cheeks causing him to be confused when...  
The men jaw dropped in shock with big eyes as they watched Axel kissing Kouji fully on the lips who just widened his eyes in surprise until Jacob came through to speak to Axel when he stopped in his tracks at what he saw.  
"Uh...Axel what are you doing?" asked Jacob once Axel had finished kissing Kouji who had a dazed look on his face said with a hand on his face while a goofy grin appeared "Wow that was amazing." causing Hotohori, Spain, Prussia, France and Russia to slide in the background in chibi mode with blank looks.  
"So Axel after twisting your ankle, passing out from seeing one of our costumers murdered but then you still feel well enough to kiss some guy you met?" asked Jacob with an eyebrow raised and had his arms crossed over his chest causing Tasuki to say as he went in front of Jacob "Woah there! Let's just chill out before someone starts breaking something.".  
Jacob just gave Tasuki a look as he said "Butt out of this fang face." causing a red angry mark to appear on Tasuki's temple and his eyes turned yellow in anger as he attempted to strangle Jacob but luckily Hotohori grabbed him by the waist while Tasuki struggled in chibi mode when Jacob looked at Axel.  
"It was just a thank you kiss Jacob, so I don't see what the big deal is. Don't you get fucked by the blonde dude Nakago who wants have that Chichiri?" said Axel with his head up in the air causing all the men to look at Jacob with shocked faces. Jacob widened his eyes in shock when he narrowed them with a shadow covering his face as he ran towards Axel and slapped him across the face causing the men to make shocked faces until Jacob grabbed Axel's shirt with his hand shouting "How dare you say that about Nakago Axel! You don't know him at all!".  
Once Jacob shouted that, Axel with his cheek bright red from the slap glared at Jacob who sneered back at him until Axel said without looking at the others "I think you all leave now." causing Kouji start to say "But what ab...?" when Axel said loudly "**NOW!**".  
So the men quickly left until it was only Kouji who stared at Axel sadly until he quickly followed after the rest, leaving Axel and Jacob to fight it out while a shadowed person hid behind the curtains watched everything that happened then quickly disappeared.

* * *

The next day, Lolly and her adopted siblings were in the waiting room for their plane to arrive as they were sitting on the plastic also uncomfortable seats with Kilala and Tama were in carrier cages with handles on them while Luka slept in Lolly's special bag.  
As they waiting, Lolly with her hair down, had light eye makeup and was wearing a warm pink jumper, dark skinny jeans and black UGG boots was listening to music while reading a manga on her I-pod touch as Sam who was wearing a light green jumper with white trousers and light green comfy shoes was reading a book about Biology.  
Sango with her hair tied high up in a white hair bubble wearing a pink and black turtle neck jumper, black trousers with a belt and had black boots with a flat heels was watching Kilala who seemed to hate being inside the cage as England who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a black and white chequered vest, grey trousers and black pointy shoes said as Sango looked at him with pitiful eyes "Sorry Sango but in Airports, we have to keep animals in the cages is so that they don't get lost in the Airports.".  
Tsuzuki wearing a black jumper, white trousers and black shoes was happily eating a cake that he got from one of the shops replied with his mouth full "Oh come on England let Sango have Kilala out for a tiny little hour.".  
Ozzy who was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a black waistcoat, black trousers and black shoes had his head leaning again the chair said with a grumpy voice "Yo Tsuzuki, did your parents tall yah not to speak with your mouth full?" causing Chichiri who was wearing a red long sleeved turtle neck, light jeans and black shoes replied "Come on Ozzy, don't you ever get tired of acting like that no da?".  
After hearing that, Ozzy quickly lifted his head up and glared at Chichiri while pointing his finger at him said "So what? I don't care if it annoys other people but that's the way I am and I ain't changing...alright?".  
Lolly who had taken her earphones off sighed silently as she, Sango and Sam watched as the four started arguing again causing Tama and Kilala to mewl loudly until...  
"The plane to Tokyo has arrived now at Gate 10. Please come at gate 10 for leavers to Tokyo" announced the Tannoy causing the four older men to stop arguing as they got up from their seats and went to the gate while the girls followed.  
Once inside the plane, Lolly sighed while leaning against the plane's seat as Sango and Sam sat on either side of her.  
"Man I am beat." said Lolly as she remembered the early morning causing Sam and Sango to cringe slightly from even remembering it.

_(Flashback)  
It was only 2 in the morning and everyone was still sleeping happily until...  
"Wake up everyone better hurry up or else we'll be running like headless chickens!" shouted Rick with a speaker while walking through the corridors causing everyone except Alex, Evy, Iain and Jack to come out their rooms while groaning tiredly.  
"Dad do you even know what time it is?" asked Lolly while rubbing her eye as the others yawned loudly when Rick replied with a dramatic finger pointed "It's time to wake up earlier so you eight will enough time to get ready before 10 o'clock.".  
Sam gave Rick a blank look as she said "So what about you, Alex, Evy, Iain, Jack and the triplets?" causing Rick to say "Well me, Evy and Alex are going travelling again while Iain, Jack and the triplets will be going the next three days".  
The eight had blank looks causing Lolly to have anime tear drops spilling out to the floor as she whined "But *sniff* why do you *sniff again* have to leave us at Cross Academy while you are away on a adventure with Uncle Jonathan?".  
As Lolly cried with the tears spilling out, Chichiri magically pulled out an umbrella and used it to protect the others from the waterfall crying when Rick said "It's just the way it is, so hurry up because I'll be timing it." causing everyone to quickly go back into their rooms to get ready.  
(End of Flashback)_

Lolly shivered with a scared face as Sam and Sango had dark auras around them when the plane started moving so the three girls quickly got their belts on just as the plane started taking off.  
Once it was off the ground and in the sky, the girls waiting a bit for the sign to take off their belts until the sign said that it was alright to take it off so they took the belts off as Lolly pulled out volume 1 of the Roséheart Family causing Sam to look at her in surprise.  
"Lolly did you bring all the books back with you?" she asked causing Lolly to nod as she opened the book to the first page and started reading the passage.

_Chapter 1: __**The Raise of the Pureblood Clan**__  
No one knows when the Roséheart clan started, but it was said that the first was a young man called Lucifer named after the devil, was the first child to be born to the demoness Lilith, the same demon who made Adam and Eve eat the forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden causing the Lord to banish them.  
After the child was born, Lilith found out that he had both parts and that he could give birth to children.  
So for many years, Lucifer had grown very beautiful in form and mind causing many men to desire him until he encounters a fallen angel named Michael named after another angel who was expelled from Heaven.  
As Michael had already fallen for Lucifer, the two met under a laurel tree where they consummation.  
Lilith was horrified to find her only son to fall in love with a fallen angel who was originally God's child so with that, she banished them somewhere that was unknown where they build a home for themselves and then Lucifer had later on given birth to twin girls and a boy who was revealed to be an hermaphrodite.  
So the family had lived for many years while still having a youthful appearance making them slightly wonder if that was normal so they ignored it when the boy who was named Lucas fell in love with a Sheppard boy who was looking after the sheep, so the two kept encountering each other but the youngest twin sister named Michelle was jealous of her younger brother as her older twin sister named after Lucifer's mother and Lucas were the ones who were getting the attention from Lucifer and Michael.  
So one night, as Lucas and the Sheppard man were having intercourse inside the barn, Michelle started brutally ripping apart the sheep with her super human strength and drank the blood of the people in the village.  
Lilith was shocked by her sister's sudden powers, questioned her parents who were also baffled until Lilith, Lucifer's mother told them that she had made them immortal and had to drink the life liquid from normal beings or else they will weaken.  
Then Lilith said that the only way to kill them was to use a type of metal which will either get them in the chest or heart. The surviving villagers were so angered that these immortal beings were killing people to drink the crimson liquid that made their heart pump so the villagers along with Lucas's lover chased the family out the village which caused Lucas to go made with rage kill them with his bare hands including his lover.  
Until he found out that he was pregnant with child causing him to break down from everything that happened when..._

"That's odd, the bottom page has been ripped out." said Lolly to herself as she was inspecting the book closely causing Sam who was still reading a biology book, looked up at her with a confused look replied "It must have been really old so it might have crumpled away.".  
But as she said that, Lolly narrowed her eyes as she noticed that the rip was made by hand but shrugged her shoulders as she quickly skipped at the second chapter and started reading which turned out to be quite short compared to the first.

_Chapter 2: __**Appearance and sleeping periods**__  
The appearance of the Roséheart Clan members are said to be very beautiful with different shades of long brown hair along with either green or green with brown or gold eyes and have very pale skins like the rest of the purebloods and aristocrat vampires.  
The women and hermaphrodites born into the family are born with slender bodies while the women are petite in size and the hermaphrodites are slightly taller but not any bigger than their mates also they are light in weight so they are graceful and stealthy like wild cats.  
Also the Roséheart Clan twins and hermaphrodites have a certain sleeping period where they only have it once a full month to sleep through.  
When the sleeping period has arrived for that person, the effects for both twins and hermaphrodite are dizziness, cramping, headaches and for the hermaphrodites, slightly bulging stomach (For the hermaphrodites which stages a ghost of a pregnancy) so they will go into the coffin where they will go into a death-like state and they are covered by a clear substance that will melt their clothes off and their hair will grown longer covering their bodies.  
Once the sleeping period is over, the mate of the chosen clan member will revive them by using their blood._

_Hmmm..._ thought Lolly once finished reading the chapter until she looked up to see Sango and Sam sleeping soundly making Lolly think that she should stop reading and have a nap as well.  
So she shoved it into her bag which was under the chair and leaned back into the chair while closing her eyes to sleep as she waited for the travelling to end, ending the chapter.

* * *

**More drama between the teammates while Lolly is finding more things about her family hmm? So what's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Oh my...it seems that there is another murder in Tokyo now." said Kaien as he, Yuuki, Zero and Toga were sitting on chairs while watching the news along with Taka, Alex, Britney, Clover, China, Romano, Japan, Italy, Hisoka, Chiriko, Nuriko, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Drix, Maria and Mitsukake who all arrived at the same time.  
"_Last night, a body of a teen was found in the alley way beside the famous club called 'Midnight Rose' by one of the members of the club along with other young men. They said that the body of the boy was drained of his blood so anyway here is one of the witnesses now._" said the female reporter as she went up to Germany causing Kaien and Zero to jaw drop in shock while the others except Yuuki stared in surprise.  
Along with Germany was Tasuki who was staring interestedly at the camera man's camera suddenly pulled it out his hand as he said "_What is this thing? I kinda like it...__**ANOTHER**__!_"  
As he said that, Tasuki suddenly smashed it into the ground causing Hotohori and the others who were in the background to sweatdrop at this while Germany palmed himself on his forehead when Toga turned away from the tv as he said to Kaien "So I guess you and Kiryu already know those people?".  
Kaien and Zero nodded slowly when the phone rang causing Zero to jump up and grab the phone then answered "What?" until he listened intently making him widen his eyes then he places his hand on the speaker and turned around to say "Lolly and the others are here already.".  
Nuriko clapped his hands happily with a big grin as he said "So who should pick them up?" when Zero replied "Lolly said to pick them and the rest up at a flower shop place called Kitty in the House.".  
Everyone looked at each other confusingly as Nuriko said with a smile "Me, Italy and Japan will pick them up." causing Italy and Japan to get up from their seats as they followed Nuriko out the door to pick the others up.

In Tokyo Lolly and her adopted siblings met up with Taka and the others at the flower store where they were all looking at flowers.  
"So pretty." said Lolly, grinning hugely as she looked at a pot of pink roses, when a young teen with light brown and blue eyes wearing a black jumper, brown shorts and slacks with a white apron appeared beside her said "If you wanted I could give you two for free.".  
Lolly made a surprised look as she stared at the boy until she said with a huge grin "Thank you...um?" when the boy said with a smile of his own "It's Omi.".  
Lolly and Omi grinned at each other until Tasuki's voice exclaimed loudly "For god's sake Chi. Just because I missed our date doesn't mean I was flirting with the staff!" causing the two to turn around to see Chichiri with his nose (He has his mask on) in the air as he had his arms crossed over his chest while Tasuki pleaded when a older teen with dark brown hair, lighted tanned skin, blue-green eyes wearing a white short sleeved top, dark jeans and trainers with a black apron walked towards them.  
"Yo you two, couldn't one of you get along or something?" he asked causing Tasuki and Chichiri to turn around to shout out at the teen "**IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**" making the teen put his hands out in front, replied "Sheesh sorry for asking.".  
Lolly and everyone else who were looking the flowers, sweatdropped at Tasuki and Chichiri acting childish towards each other when a older man with chin length blondish hair and green eyes wearing a long sleeved grey shirt which had a couple of buttons opened, showing his chest slightly, grey trousers and black pointy shoes arrived with a yellow apron on.  
"Yo Omi and Ken, what's going on?" the man asked as he pulled a lighter and cigarette out his trousers then put the cigarette in his mouth while lighting his lighter causing Omi to say in an exasperated tone "Youji please not in front of the costumers.".  
The man known as Youji who still had the cigarette in his mouth looked at Sam who was looking at some pretty tulips made a grin as he walked towards her.  
"Hey pretty girl so what are you doing in the city of Tokyo?" he asked with a seductive grin causing Sam who looked up to him as she blushed slightly red while Lolly had a blank look and a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head until suddenly...  
Omi had an angry mark appear on his head as he started running towards Youji then jumped into the air and he kicked Youji on the head, making Sam who stood upright while blinking a couple times as Youji went flying into a wall causing Sango to jump slightly while quickly moving out the way.  
Omi straightened up as he clapped hands to clear the dust off them as Lolly and the others jaw dropped in shock with round white eyes when the older teen sighed with a nervous laugh said "Well it seems you already know Omi and Youji. I'm Ken and there's another guy called Aya but he's at the hospital...uh I don't think you should touch that picture.".  
As the older teen now known as Ken saw Lolly walking towards the desk where a photograph of a man with red hair and lilac eyes putting a shoulder around a teen girl with black-blue hair in two plaits along with two people who had their faces shadowed who were all smiling happily.  
"Is this the man you were talking about Ken?" said Lolly as she gently picked it up causing Tsuzuki to say "Lolly I think Ken-san said not to touch that so I think you shouldn't touch it." but Lolly stared sadly at the picture as she said in a slight trance way "His sister is in a coma because of some bad men isn't she?".  
Omi, Ken and Youji who got up from the floor along with the others stared at Lolly in surprise until a voice demanded "What do you think you're doing?!" causing Lolly to whip around in surprise to see the man from the picture except he wasn't smiling while glaring at her.  
"You must be Aya..." started Lolly with a smile until the man known as Aya walked towards her then grabbed the picture out of her hand forcefully shouted "**HOW DARE YOU TOUCH SOMEONE'S ELSES STUFF!**" causing Lolly to widen her eyes in surprise while Lolly's siblings and the others gasped in shock. Lolly suddenly felt tears springing slightly so quickly pushing herself out Aya's way, she ran out the store with Tama following her causing Sam and Sango along while Chichiri, Tsuzuki, Ozzy, England and the others glared at Aya who clutched the picture tightly as it slightly crumpled.

* * *

Outside Lolly was in the park while sitting on a bench as the leaves were falling on the ground when Lolly slightly shivered from the cold until she looked up to see Tama on top of a branch of a huge tree while mewling loudly at her.  
"Oh Tama how did you get up there?" asked Lolly as she stood up from the bench then walking towards the tree when suddenly Tama hissed loudly and jumped into a higher branch causing her to sigh as she crouched down to the ground slightly then she jumped up into one branch into another.  
Once she was high enough, Lolly looked up to see Tama just sitting on the branch so she stood up in her tip toes as she tried to reach Tama with one hand until something must have spooked him, as he jumped on Lolly's shoulders causing her to lose her footing and then felt herself fall off the tree.  
While holding Tama in her arms, Lolly closed her eyes and waited to fall on the hard ground.  
But instead, Lolly fell on something soft when she landed.  
"Woah I never would expect the ground to be soft." she said with Tama in her arms until a groan made jer to look down to see a young man with short light brown hair and the bangs were sweep to the left side of his face, black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt underneath a short, black baggy short-sleeved jacket that has a red Griever symbol on each shoulder with a white fur on the collar and had along with three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh also his pants had a vertical zipper going down the side of each leg.  
The man had two brown belts and two black ones around his hips, all of which are quite loose except for one, a black one worn properly around his waist.  
Lolly also noticed that the man had a scar on the bridge of his nose causing her to ask "Um are you alright?" while putting one hand on his face with the other holding Tama in her arm, when suddenly he grabbed Lolly's wrist with one had making her surprised as the man with wide blue eyes sat up and said "Rinoa?!" to Lolly who widened her eyes in surprise.  
Then the man noticed that he was still holding onto Lolly's wrist so he let her wrist go as Lolly asked once she got up from him "Are you alright...uh?" when the man said "Leon...I'm Leon" as he stood up as well.  
As the two stared at each other, suddenly Sango's voice shouted "There you are Lolly!" causing Lolly to turn around to see Sango and Sam running towards them while waving as Tama mewled in her arms which made Lolly say to Leon "I think I should go but it was nice meeting you Leon.".  
When she said that, Lolly had her eyes closed with a gentle smile then she turned around running up with Sam and Sango, leaving Leon to watch her as the leaves blew in the air while thinking with a smile slightly as he turned around and started walking.  
_Such a strange personality...that girl_ he thought as he walked through the park.

* * *

Four hours later at Cross Academy, the others were sitting in Kaien's en-suite while waiting for the others until the door burst opened to reveal a tired group carrying bags who walked slowly towards the couch and then sat on them, just when Kaien who popped his head out the kitchen as he was cooking something said with a smile "You guys just made it in time for dinner." causing England to perk up to ask "Can I help?" making Kaien say "Sure, why not.".  
So England got up and went into the kitchen to help as America said with a white face "Oh dear god, England's cooking is going to kill us all!" causing the others except Japan, Germany, Russia, China, Italy, Prussia, Spain, Romano and France to look confusingly at America.  
So he said while scratching his head "Well let's just say his cooking isn't the nicest." causing Lolly and Sango looked at each other with confused looks until Kaien appeared with a big silver tray in his hands and puts it on the table then put more stuff out for everyone to eat while everyone pick a seat to sit on as Kaien continued putting plates, knifes and forks while England put dessert spoons out.  
"Well everyone tuck in." said Kaien happily as everyone took everything out to eat until Henry with his hair still in a plait and wearing a white shirt, black tight leather jeans with black small heeled boots came in as well causing Lolly to stand up while putting her hands on the table with a smile.  
"Uncle Henry, are you going to have dinner with us?" she asked Henry who was looking at his phone replied "Sorry honey but I need to go to a party before I get yelled at again for being late." causing Lolly's smile to drop as she went back to her seat while Kaien said "But you need to eat before you go Henry-sama.".  
Henry looked up from his phone to see Kaien doing the puppy face at him who said "Don't you dare make that face to me or else..." but Kaien still made the face causing Henry to say exasperatedly "Oh alright but if I get in trouble for being late, I'm blaming it on you Cross." but Kaien smiled happily as Henry sat beside Lolly who smiled gratefully to Kaien.  
So everyone started eating happily as they joked amongst each other when suddenly, the phone rang causing Kaien to say confusingly "That's odd, I wasn't expecting anyone to phone this late at night. Um Zero could you check if it's important?".  
While rolling his eyes, Zero got up from his seat then went towards the phone which was kept ringing until he took it and then puts in his ear then answered "Hello?"...  
There was no answer on the phone making Zero confused by this and thought it might be someone pranking or something but as he was about to put the phone back...  
"**GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ZERO-KUN I NEVER EXPECT IT TO BE YOU TO ANSWER!**" laughed a very familiar voice causing Zero to stiffen his whole body as he widened his eyes in shock while everyone else watched him wondering what was wrong when Lolly got up from her seat to listen in the conversation. "How did you get this number?!" demanded Zero angrily causing the voice to giggle replied "I just had a little wolf hound sniff around so I can tell you what's happening," making Lolly widen her eyes in shock when she was close to Zero as the voice continued. "  
I'm having a concert soon in New York and...most people might die when they see my performance sooo...I think Big sister along with everyone else should come and watch. Better be prepared...okay?".  
Then the voice started laughing loudly as the laughter was heard through the room causing everyone to freeze from what they were doing while they watched the reactions of Lolly and Zero until the connection to the phone suddenly disconnected with beeping noises.  
Once Zero puts the phone back, Lolly felt her knees give away as she fell on her knees while she had a blank look until Henry asked with his voice slightly trembling "Was that...your...sister?" making her turn around with blank eyes said "Yes it was her.".  
Henry, Kaien and Toga all widened their eyes in shock as Kaien asked "Why didn't you tell us it was her?" causing Lolly to say "Because if I did...you would have blamed it on me for not saving the missing children who were already dead when we got there.".  
As everyone looked at each other, Zero went on one knee and put a hand on Lolly's head causing her to look up as Zero started rubbing her hair gently said "Don't worry Lolly, we'll stop her before she'll does it.".  
Then Tsuzuki said as he stood up "Yeah everyone will help you figure out how to stop her before the concert." causing everyone to agree at this when Lolly said while standing up "But the first thing to do is find out how she become this.".  
Everyone looked at each other when Henry said "But what about school? You'll be missing everything if you go away." but then Lolly said with a grin "Oh I''ve done most of my study." causing Ozzy to jaw drop in surprise said "But you hardly study for everything.".  
Lolly winked as she pulled the second volume of her bag which was sitting on the couch said "I've been reading the history about the Roséheart clan since Yagari is doing that in class." causing Henry to take the book out her hands and quickly flipped through said in shock "My god these are actually the real history books of our clan...how did you find them?".  
"At the Roséheart mansion where we found the bodies." said Lolly while looking away from Henry with a upset look causing Kaien to say with a serious look "Lolly it wasn't your fault...you didn't know what happened to your sister who might had a horrible childhood which caused her to turn out like that." making Lolly clench her hand tightly on her chest while looking away said "I'll show Siren somehow that humans aren't all that bad one way or another.".  
While everyone was looking at each other thinking if it will work when Tasuki said with a confused look "But where are we gonna start?" causing Lolly to turn around to look at him with a determined face replied "Hinamizawa is where we start.".  
This caused everyone to look at each other as Zero looked at Yuuki who nodded at him to go with Lolly, ending the chapter.

* * *

**And so in the next chapter, the gang set off to go to Hinamizawa where they would make new friends there.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The next day, Jack and Iain arrived to Cross Academy when they found out that they were leaving again which led to dire consequences.  
"**LOLLY DID YOU NOT THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?!**" shouted Jack wearing a blue baggy jumper, tight black trousers and small black boots outside holding one of the babies in one arm as the baby cooed happily while he watched Lolly holding a big rucksack type bag had some eye make-up on and her ears had pink bow shaped earrings with her hair up in ponytail and wearing a pink elbow length jumper, dark skinny jeans with a silver belt and black boots with buckles on them replied "But we need to find out or else something bad will happen in soon at the concert hall.".  
Jack just shook his head, as the others except Sam, Clover, Alex, Britney, Zero and Iain were wearing their original outfits before they met Lolly, came out with their bags to bring them into the minibus where Yagari was in the front of the minivan who will be driving.  
Sam wore a green turtle neck jumper, white trousers and white shoes with a white hair band in her hair was talking to Alex who were a orange hoodie with a white line in the middle, orange baggy trousers and orange with white trainers as they waited inside the minivan while Clover wearing a red dress with dark red sleeves, black leggings, red shoes and Britney wearing a light blue long sleeved tank top, knee length trousers and blue trainers with silver bits watched everyone getting their stuff ready.  
Zero was just wearing a white shirt with a couple buttons opened to show off his chest, a black vest, black suit trousers and black converse shoes was leaning against the minivan with his arms crossed over his chest when Lolly once putting her bag in the minivan went beside Zero asked "So Zero...u...um is there something between you and Yuuki?" which caused him to stand up and go into the mini-van causing Lolly to look to see everyone else talking to each other, when she widened her eyes as she heard her voice except much younger sounding.  
_I don't want to be alone...everyone don't leave me...please stay with me.  
_Lolly clasped her hands to her head while clenching her eyes shut as she remembered after the time when Rick and Evy ignored her.

_(Flashback)  
"Mummy can we go see the circus today? Please?" asked a six year old Lolly wearing a white top with a blue skirt, white tights and brown buckled shoes with her hair in a ponytail to Evy who was playing with a one year old Alex with bricks.  
"Sorry darling but I have to take Alex to see the doctor if he's alright." said Evy without even looking at Lolly who felt her lip trembling, turned away and ran upstairs to._

_**A year later...**__ "  
Daddy, I was wondering if I could have a new book since I finished the others." asked Lolly with her hair slightly longer in a plait and wearing a pink turtle neck jumper, dark jeans and white with pink bits trainers to Rick while she and Rick were in the kitchen.  
"Sorry sport but I have to take Alex to his first day of Nursery today before Evy has my throat." said Rick rubbing Lolly's head as he walked past, leaving Lolly to hug her knees as tears started appearing in her eyes._

_**7 years later...**__  
"Lolly O'Connell...what do you think you're doing reading these homoerotic comics when you're only thirteen?!" demanded Evy while holding a book in front of Lolly in her bedroom.  
Lolly wearing pyjamas with slight longer hair but her fringe was on the right, replied with a scared face "I...just like...reading...them then the...usual stuff...that I read." causing Evy to yell "__**YOU'RE JUST A CHILD. DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL PEOPLE SAY AT WORK IF THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS?!**__" as she slammed the book on the table when Lolly quietly replied while looking away "They wouldn't if you told them to their face.".  
That caused Evy to glare at Lolly as she said coldly "A year without your laptop and comic books then maybe then you can learn how to hold your tongue." and then walked out while slamming the door causing Lolly to grab a pillow then throwing it at the door with enough force that it smashed. Evy came back in with a shocked face as Lolly breathed heavily shouted loudly at Evy who flinched from the sudden yell "__**WELL MAYBE IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU PAID ATTENTION MORE WITH BOTH ALEX AND ME SO THAT I WOULDN'T HAVE ACTED THIS WAY!**__".  
Evy was shocked at how Lolly felt about the attention that Rick and Evy had given to Alex more when she saw that tears started pouring down Lolly's face as she sobbed loudly while falling to the ground on her knees when Evy ran towards Lolly and hugged tightly.  
"Lolly, I'm so sorry for not paying you any attention...I promise that me and Rick will pay attention to the both of you for now on." said Evy with her eyes closed while tightly hugging Lolly who was also crying still.  
(End of flashback)_

"Lolly, we're about to go now." said Nuriko with a smile as he put a hand on Lolly's shoulder who turned around causing her to smile back as she thought in her head _I'm not alone anymore since I got everyone with me_ then said with a huge grin "Okay!" while she and Nuriko went to the minibus where everyone was waiting inside it.  
"Alright is that everyone?" Toga asked once everyone was seated, who put their hands up and shouted "**YES!**" causing Tofa to say "Alright let's head the road." while Lolly waved to Kaien who was holding the two male babies, Yuuki holding the baby girl and Henry waved back at her once the minivan started driving away when Prussia looked back to see Henry waving so he smiled and wave causing Henry to smile back making Prussia grin as he turned to look back.  
It didn't take long to the train station and everyone waved bye to Toga as they got into the train to get seats.  
When everyone was in the train, everyone except Zero waved at Toga who waved once as the train started moving.  
Once the train was away, Toga started walking while putting a cigarette in his mouth when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and said without turning around "So Helsing it seems you seen how grown the kid has become." as a male voice said behind him replied "But how do I know that she won't go berserk?".  
Toga smirked with his eyes closed as he replied back "I'm not but that kid is tougher then she looks so she might handle it better." when the voice said "I hope you're right Yagari" then the wind started blowing when Toga turned around to see no one there.  
"Che, always has to disappear when someone least expects" he said aloud while turning around and started walking back to the mini-van.

"Man I am beat." said Lolly when she leaned back in the seat with her arms in the air as Zero said without looking "Lolly this isn't the time to be relaxing. We have to find out what you're sister is planning or...?" when he noticed that Lolly had her head on his shoulder was sleeping already causing him to look back with a sigh.  
Zero smirked as he left Lolly on his shoulder while looking at the window with the countryside moving fast because of the speeding train.  
Then a few hours later, Lolly who was still sleeping until she felt someone pushing her so she woke up to see Sam in front of her said "This is our stop Lolly." causing Lolly to rub her eyes as she got up from the seat with her katana case in her hands, followed Sam out the train where the others are waiting outside in the town.  
Once out the train, Lolly said as she walked towards Jack "How far is the village?" who replied "Not that far. Only a couple of miles if we walk." causing Tasuki who is standing beside Kouji, groaned loudly said "Couldn't we use magic to get there?".  
Chichiri shook his head as he replied "I can't use my cloak to take us there Tasuki. Too many people are watching, no da.".  
When he said that, Lolly noticed that everyone in the town was looking at them with strange looks including herself making her feel slightly unnerved as she asked Iain "What is this town called Iain?" which he replied "Okinomiya...everyone in this town worship a god as well in Hinamizawa where there are many shrines there.".  
Lolly was about to ask what god the people here worship when suddenly a voice piped out "Excuse me but are you looking for Hinamizawa, desu?" causing everyone to turn around to see six people standing behind them.  
The first was a tall slender boy with brown hair, violet eyes wearing black, sleeveless shirt beneath a red vest, green shorts with a black belt and red shoes.  
The second was a young girl with short orange hair in an angled cut with long sides that had the bangs part on the left side of her forehead, blue eyes that drooped slightly at the end wearing had black wrist bands on both wrists, a white dress with a purple bow and sash,and long silt up the middle, a white cap on her head and had thigh-high black socks with brown knee-high boots.  
The third was an older girl who had a trim figure with long, pale green hair that parts in the middle and is up in a ponytail, teal eyes, a large bust while wearing a yellow shirt with a slight black turtle neck, a white sweatshirt tied around her waist, blue jeans and brown shoes with a gun hoister on her shoulder. T  
he fourth was a girl who resembled the third girl except she had a yellow tied on the back of her head wearing a sleeveless turtle-neck, vertical-striped shirt which on the chest region of the shirt had yellow gems on it, a black mini skirt and white small heeled shoes.  
The fifth was a younger girl with long purple-blue hair styled in a hime cut, droopy purple eyes while wearing a green sundress with a white bow on the front and white sandals.  
Lastly, another girl who was the same age as the fifth but is taller, with short blonde hair with a black hair band on top, red eyes wearing a pink, sleeveless collared shirt, blue shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. "Pardon?" asked Lolly with a confused look as the purple-girl haired girl went up towards her and grabbed her hand that wasn't holding the katana case, said as a smile appeared with her eyes closed "Me and my friends can take you and your friends to Hinamizawa, if you want." then she made 'Nippa' noise.  
Lolly smiled back at her when suddenly a voice shouted "I'm going to take those cute animals home with me!" making her turn around to see the second girl have hearts in her eyes as she saw Kilala in Sango's arms and Tama in Chichiri's shirt.  
"Oh that's Rena-chan" said the green haired girl with her hair up in the ponytail while the other green haired girl replied with a grin "If she sees something cute...well she might want to take it home." causing Jack to mumble with a shadowed aura "I wonder who else does that?" making Lolly grin nervously when the green haired girl with the ponytail looked at her with a surprised face.  
"What's wrong Mion?" the brown haired boy asked the girl with the ponytail who looked more closely at Lolly who was confused as the girl known as Mion said more to herself "It can't be..." when the green haired girl with the bow said "Nee-san what's wrong?".  
Mion then went uptight as she said with a laugh "Sorry Shion but I thought that she looked like someone I know ages ago before you were taken away to St Lucia." causing the girl with the bow known as Shion to look confused until the blond haired girl went up to Lolly.  
Once she was in front of Lolly, the girl asked "Oka-oka, do you have a twin?" causing everyone including Zero who had a blank look yell loudly"**OKA-OKA**?!" in shock which Lolly blinked at the girl in front of her said "Why did you say mum? I'm only a teenager." when the girl replied "What's your name?".  
"Lolly but that doesn't answer my..." started Lolly when the girl said with a grin as a sharp canine appeared in her mouth "Then I call you Oka-lol, okay Oka-lol?" causing Lolly to sigh as she knew that arguing wasn't going to work but she grinned back at the girl.  
"I think we should introduce each other now. I'm Jack and this is Iain." said Jack pointing at himself and at Iain causing the six to say "Hi Jack and Iain-san." then America said as he pointed to him than the others who waved "I'm Alfred and these are my friends, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Antonio, Kiku, Arthur, Ivan, Feliciano, Francis and Yao.".  
The six nodded with smiles as Taka said "I'm Taka and this is Nuriko, Hotohori, Kouji, Chiriko, Tasuki, Chichiri and Mitsukake...I should warn you that Nuriko is a crossdresser and gay with Hotohori while Chichiri and Tasuki are lovers who are having a little tiff the now.".  
The blond girl said a confused look "What does gay mean?" and Taka was about to answer when Hotohori and Mitsukake quickly covered his mouth as Nuriko said quickly with slight sweat dripping down his head "It means happy.".  
When he said that, a chibi Lolly suddenly appeared in front of him while holding a sign which said _Gay in the olden times meant happy while today it means people who loves their own gender_ then she disappeared as everyone else was nodding their heads quickly causing Shion, Mion and the brown haired boy to raise their eyebrows at them.  
To change the subject quickly, Sam said "I'm Sam and these are my friends. Clover, Alex and Britney." which the three girls waved at them then Drix said "I'm Drix and this is Ozzy and Maria along with my dog Dander"** (A/N) *I forgot to mention in my last story, that Dander resembles the dog that Hector owns because well they are similar in a way*)**  
"So cute." said Shion as she rubbed Dander's head who was panting happily from the rub causing Tsuzuki to say "I'm Tsuzuki and this little guy is Hisoka." while rubbing Hisoka's head who looked ready to run away Then Kagome said "Hi I'm Kagome and this is Sango, Miroku, Shipp and Inuyasha...Inuyasha has a bad temper." causing Inuyasha who was beside Taka and Zero to mumble slightly when Kagome shouted "**SIT BOY!**".  
Then suddenly Inuyasha's charms started glowing until he slammed to the ground hard on his face, making everyone to stare at him, until Lolly said making Mion and her friends look up at her "And I'm Lolly and this is Zero. He might be grumpy but I think he's a good guy even if he scares everyone.".  
Mion laughed loudly as she said "Well you already know me and my twin sister Shion so I'll introduce you to the rest. This is Keiichi...he moved to Hinamizawa also Rena moved there as well while Satoko and Rika live with each other".  
Once finished introducing, Lolly then said "Mion...did you know someone who looked like me?" causing Mion to widen her eyes in surprise while everyone looked confused as Mion's bangs covered her face replied "Yeah...but I shoulda helped her when she was in trouble.".  
Lolly didn't like the sound of it but pressed on as she said "What happened Mion?" causing Mion to say with her bangs still covering her face.  
"Something happened that caused the adopted father to be in the hospital. They said that he was traumatized from what happened to his family.".  
With her eyes widened in shocked, Lolly looked at everyone else who looked away as Mion continued.  
"She was only just a kid but a sweet thing as well when I was a kid, she would try to play with us but the adopted mum started going crazy...saying that she was cursed or something like that. So whenever the chance, the whole family would beat her black and blue till she wouldn't walk...then hf her wounds heal quickly...well they would throw her in the cells in the Sonozaki's secret torture chambers where they'd leave her for a couple of days...I think my whole family except Shion who wasn't there at the time, were horrified by what the family did, so Grandma who is the head of the Sonozaki house, tried to tell them that it wasn't right to treat a child of a young age but they would keep doing it until..." Mion stopped as she gulped slightly causing Shion to say "Then what happened Nee-san?" so Mion said slowly while her head lifted up "She killed them in a very brutally way that she got sent to a hospital somewhere but that's all I know since I last saw her".  
Suddenly a image appeared, showing a black background with Siren who had her hair covered by her long hair, wearing a white nightgown covered in blood to head and foot while barefooted, had her hands all blood covered as her nails were long looking.  
Then there were two female bodies stewn on the ground as their blood was everywhere  
Then Lolly shook her head and said with a slight fear in her voice "Siren did it." causing Mion to look at her in shock as she said "Yes but how...".  
As she said that, the wind started blowing through everyone's hair just as Lolly said with her face covered "She is my younger twin sister." causing Mion to widen her eyes in horror while everyone else looked at each other uncertainly, ending the chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

The gang along with their new friends were walking through the forest covered road while Mion was walking beside Lolly asked as she noticed the katana case that Lolly was holding in her hand "So what's with that case you're carrying?" causing Lolly to grip her katana case said with a grin "Just something that will help me if there's any trouble.".  
Mion raised an eyebrow at Lolly who grinned nervously, when with Shion who was walking beside Tasuki said with a cat like grin "So you and Chichiri are a thing, I guess" causing Tasuki to laugh loudly which made everyone to stare at him with confused looks.  
Once Tasuki stopped laughing, he whispered to Shion's ear "_Yeah we are but for the last couple of days, Chichiri hasn't been very talkative to me...what should I do?_" making Shion whisper back "_Just say I love you and give him some flowers then pounce on him._" causing Tasuki to grin as he hugged Shion exclaimed "You're a genius Shion!" while Shion just grinned with a laugh leaving Hotohori, Nuriko, Chiriko, Kouji and Mitsukake looked at the two with blank faces.  
"I don't want to even think what those two are thinking." said Kouji in a monotone while Nuriko, Hotohori and Mitsukake nodded causing Chiriko to be confused by this.  
With Sam and Sango, they were talking behind Kouji until Sango jumped up in surprise so she turned to see Miroku with his hand out to her butt who grinned nervously as Sango raised an eyebrow.  
With Lolly, Iain, Jack and Zero were walking in front, they heard Miroku yelp in pain causing them to turn around to see Sango walking in front of them with her nose in the air while Miroku who was holding his cheek followed her as he said "Sango I'm sorry." which made them have blank faces and sweatdrops.  
"Vee it so beautiful, isn't it?" said Italy happily with his eyes closed was walking beside Germany who smiled at him while Japan walked behind them with a camera out in case something happened when America who was a bit further away said with his arms stretched in the air "Maann...the air feels so good eh England?". England who was looking around, said with a small smile "Yes it is but...France could you stop groping my bottom please or else I'll set Lolly on you?" causing France who was behind him was touching England's buttocks, pulled back with a nervous grin when China smacked him on the head with a random pan which caused Romano, Prussia, Spain and Russia to look at them with confused faces.  
"Jack-san," asked Rena while walking behind Iain and Jack who turned around to say with a smile "Yes?" so Rena continued with an innocent look "Do you and Iain-san have sex a lot?".  
When Rena said that, Iain and Jack fell onto the ground in anime-styled which caused Lolly to as she stopped in front of them "What happened?" until Jack and Iain came back up when Iain coughed into his hand with Jack saying "Nothing.".  
Lolly raised an eyebrow at the two when Mion's voice shouted "We've finally arrived minna!" causing everyone to run towards Mion and her friends who were all standing at a leafy archway where the sun was spilling through to see what she was shouting at when they all gasped once they were closer.  
It was a lovely village with many old fashioned Japanese styled homes with farms, rivers and lots of wildlife. "Wow..."said Lolly in awe as she and the others stared at the setting until Rika said with a smile "Welcome to Hinamizawa minna." then she made a 'Nippa' sound, when Shion said "Well what are we waiting for? Come on...the last one to get to the village has to do the punishment game.".  
Then with that, Shion started running down the long steps causing Lolly to say loudly "Hey that's cheating Shion!" as she ran down the steps causing Rika, Satoko, Mion, Keiichi, Rena, Inuyasha, Tasuki, Kouji and everyone else to run down as well.  
Further down the steps, Shion laughed as she shouted behind her "Haha no one can beat Shion!" until she noticed that Lolly wasn't behind her when she heard laughter.  
This made Shion look in front of her to see Lolly in front of the lead who said happily "Ha, I bet you didn't see that coming!".  
Then Lolly laughed happily while she kept running down the stairs until she tripped over one of the steps which she fell on the step with her face.  
Everyone stopped to see Lolly lying on the step until she got up with her hand on her head as Mion said "Are you okay, Lolly-chan?" causing Lolly to say with a smile when she looked up at Mion while blood spilled down from her forehead "Yeah I'm fine.".  
Everyone took one look at her and started feeling slightly woozy as Jack ran down to check Lolly's head said "It's just a small cut but I think we better check it out before it gets infected." when Iain asked Shion "Is there any clinics close by?".  
Shion nodded as she replied "Yes it's called Irie's Clinic. I'll take you there while Nee-chan takes the others to the Sonozaki house to rest okay?" which everyone agreed to the suggestion.  
Lolly, Iain and Jack followed Shion one way while Mion led the others to another way when hiding in a trees two shadowed figures watched them walking away.

* * *

_**At the Irie Clinic**_

"Well it seems to be healing quite quickly which is surprising." said a man with brown hair which parted in the middle, had glasses over his green eyes, wearing a black shirt with a yellow tie, black trousers with a belt and a doctors coat once he looked at Lolly's cut.  
"What do you mean, Sensei?" asked Shion as she, Iain and Jack watched the doctor pull out a plaster out from the desk then puts it gently on Lolly's forehead which stopped bleeding when the doctor continued. "I'm not sure but it seems that the skin is slowly but none other at least...healing already.".  
Shion was surprised when Lolly looked at Iain and Jack who looked at each other but didn't say anything.

* * *

After that, Lolly, Shion, Iain and Jack left the clinic while the doctor watched them walking away through his window as he sighed slightly thought in his head _What is that girl?_ then went back inside the clinic to do other stuff.  
Back at the village, Satoko and Rika were waiting in the front of a gate which had a house behind when they saw Lolly, Shion, Jack and Iain walking towards them.  
"Oka-lol are you alright?" asked Satoko worriedly making Lolly kneel down to her height said with a smile "Yeah I'm fine." then she puts a hand on Satoko's head and gently patted it when suddenly Satoko slapped her hand away, while her pupils went smaller causing Lolly to be surprised by this until Satoko ran back into the house.  
Lolly wasn't too sure what she did when Rika said with a sudden change of tone "Satoko was always patted in the head by her big brother but when their parents died, they got sent to live with their aunt and uncle who abused them every day. Then the aunt was mysterious beaten to death but the uncle went away somewhere then her big brother disappeared after tha.t".  
Horrified by this, Lolly said "I'm sorry...I didn't know" when Shion replied as she put a hand on her shoulder "You didn't know Lolly...but what she needs is a mother since her mother was killed by throwing herself off a cliff along with her new husband.".  
Lolly looked at Shion then at Jack and Iain then lastly Rika who all smiled encouragely at her making Lolly smile back so she ran into the house with the others behind her.  
Inside the house, Lolly who had her shoes off was walking around the corridor where she saw Satoko sitting beside Keiichi and Mion with blank eyes in the room with a couple of tables while everyone else is talking about stuff.  
"Ah Lolly-chan! did Irie-sensei check your cut?" asked Mion when she noticed that Lolly had a determined expression on her face causing everyone else to look at her when Lolly said "Satoko is it alright we can talk somewhere else?".  
Satoko didn't say anything as she got up and followed Lolly to one of the rooms while Mion said to everyone "What's going on?" when Shion along with Jack, Iain and Rika who said with a smile "Satoko is going to have a new mother." causing everyone to be confused by this.  
In one of the rooms, Satoko was sitting on her knees while staring at the floor when Lolly who was also sitting on her knees said "Satoko I know how you felt and the pain I went through" causing Satoko to look up at her with a confused face as Lolly continued. "When I was just a baby, my parents were killed by my aunt causing me and my siblings to separated away from each other but then I was sent to England where I met a nice people who adopted me until I found out that I was actually a vampire...".  
Satoko widened her eyes in shock as Lolly continued her story.  
"Then I went to find teammates to help me fight my aunt but I was worried that they would detest me but everyone helped me through with all the stuff happened.  
Then we faced my aunt who turned out to be sick so me and my aunt made up and she got sent somewhere to get better, now I found three of my family but sometimes I feel alone because I have a part missing from me.".  
When Lolly said that, Satoko notices that tears were pouring down Lolly's face causing Satoko to tear up as she got up and hugged her fiercely and wailed "I lost my parents who fell off the cliff while we were out so me and Ne-ne were sent to live with our horrible aunt and uncle who would bully us while the villagers ignored us until my aunt was killed brutally and Ne-ne disappeared so my uncle went away, leaving me all alone!".  
When she said that, Lolly hugged Satoko back tightly while everyone else watched from outside.  
"Satoko..." started Lolly as Satoko pulled away from Lolly to look at her who smiled as she continued. "Satoko I was wondering if you wanted to live with me and my family...if you want to that is?".  
Satoko was surprised by what Lolly said, when she smiled happily as tears poured down her face and hugged Lolly again who hugged back causing everyone to smile brightly when...  
"**WHERE IS THAT BRAT SATOKO?!**" shouted a voice from outside causing Lolly and Satoko to break apart from each other as everyone ran outside to see what was going on, ending the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

**(A/N) Warnings violence, blood, gore and child abuse)**

Outside, everyone was in the front of the gate when they saw an older man with blond hair, black eyes and wearing an red Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and sandals while a woman with pink short hair, purple/pinkish eyes wearing a yellow top that showed both her bust and stomach which had a little red star on her left hip, purple ankle length trousers and sandals.  
The two smirked as they saw Satoko hiding behind Lolly who narrowed her eyes when Mion shouted "Teppei what are you doing here? I thought you were put into jail?!" when the man known as Teppei replied in a gruff voice "They let me out so I can see my niece again but it seems that she has someone else to use as a human shield.".  
Then Teppei laughed as the pink haired woman said with a smirk while looking at Satoko "So what Teppei is really saying that you should hand the brat over and no one gets hurt." causing Satoko to whimper slightly as she clutched Lolly's trousers.  
Then Satoko noticed that Lolly's hands were shaking making her look up to see Lolly with her hair covering her face causing her to be surprised as Lolly said in a voice unlike her own.  
"You...are...not...getting...**SATOKO! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU CREEPS?!**"  
At the last words, Lolly screamed it at them making everyone jump including Teppei and the pink haired girl until the two started laughing loudly as Teppei went towards Lolly who didn't blink at all when suddenly...  
**_...SLAP..._**  
Everyone gasped as Lolly was forcibly slapped across the face by Teppei and landed hard onto the ground making dust appear causing Shion to shout "**LOLLY!**" and as she was about to run over to Lolly's aid, when Rika grabbed her wrist causing Shion to turn around to see Rika shaking her head said "This is her battle Shion not yours.".  
"Right yah little brat, we're going back home where yah belong." said Teppei as he grabbed Satoko's arm forcibly as she tried to shake him off while shouting "**NO LET ME GO!**" until...  
"**DON'T TOUCH HER!**" Lolly's voice shouted causing Teppei to look to see Lolly getting up slowly as her arms shock with her hair covering her face.  
"You can beat me black and blue...you can hurt me when I can't get up..." said Lolly as she got up from the ground causing Keiichi to say aloud "Is she crazy? Lolly-chan will get herself killed!" which Iain replied "No, she's only protecting the ones she loves from bad people.".  
Teppei and the pink haired woman stared at Lolly who finally stood up with a glare said "But I will not tolerate you touching either my friends or family.".  
"Che who does this girl think she is?" said the pink haired girl with a sneer as she grabbed Lolly's hair and threw her to the ground on her face making Satoko scream "**OKA-LOL!**" when Lolly moved her head and said with a smile "It's fine Satoko...I won't get hurt that easily." causing the pink haired girl to narrow her eyes as she lifted her arm up then flew it back down when...  
The pink haired girl gasped in surprise as Lolly grabbed her wrist with her hand while getting up causing Teppei to let go off Satoko who ran towards Shion as she and her friends were shocked at her when Lolly once she stood up while keeping a hold on the pink haired woman's wrist said "Now will you listen to me? I want you and your skank of a bitch out of here or else I will really get mad.".  
Teppei was dumbfounded until he said "Oh really?" which Lolly said with a smirk "Yeah really." and then twisted the pink haired woman's arm behind her causing the woman to yell while Lolly kept twisting it until...  
**_...CRUNCH...  
_**The pink haired woman screamed with all her might in pain as she pulled away from Lolly when she saw that her arm was dangling from an odd angle which made the woman yell loudly "**HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY ARM...I WAS GONNA HAVE MY NAILS DONE AS WELL!**".  
But Lolly didn't show any remorse as her face went completely blank replied "You shouldn't have started a fight with me or my friends in the first place. Now get out of my sight or else I'll do something much worse.".  
Teppei quickly grabbed the woman's other arm which wasn't broken and the two ran away from Lolly who still had a blank look in her face, started smirking sinisterly when Satoko hugged Lolly's upper body making her snap out of it. "Lol-chan how did you snap that _woman's_ arm that easily?" asked Rena as she. Rika, Mion, Shion and Keiichi looked at her with confused so Lolly was about to say when she noticed at a house all alone far away from the other houses causing her to let Satoko go and started running towards the house which made Sam shout "Lolly where you going?!" as she and everyone ran after Lolly who was further away from them.  
Once in front of the lonely house, Lolly notices that there were yellow tape around it saying Crime Scene all over it making her wonder what happened here so walking towards it, she grabbed the tape and ripped it off then saw that the door was covered in nails marks everywhere.  
Gulping slightly, Lolly pushed the door opened and went inside it then when she was inside the house, Lolly gasped in horror at how wrecked everything was.  
All the furniture was broken, the walls also had claw marks everywhere and a musty smell of blood was everywhere making Lolly gag slightly so she pressed a hand on the wall until she widened her eyes wide as a strange flashback went to her except it wasn't her memoires but Siren's.

_(Flashback)  
A thirteen year old siren still with long brown hair in a plait, wearing a white nightgown was watching the children play outside from her bedroom window when suddenly a older girl with long black hair wearing a designer outfit said "Siren what do you think you're doing?" causing Siren to jump in surprise as she got off the window replied "I was just watching the other children play...why doesn't Oka-san want me to play with the other children, Onee-chan?".  
"Che do you still not understand...Oka-san said that you're not to be with normal children." the girl replied in a mean tone with an eye roll causing Siren to look down sadly at the ground. "Siren-chan can you come down?!" shouted a woman's voice causing Siren to run down the stairs and into the prayer room where her mother wearing a pink dress and white apron was sitting in front of a shrine praying.  
"Hai Oka-san...what is it that you want?" asked Siren quietly until...  
__**...SMACK...**__  
Siren felt herself off the ground and landed on the ground with a hard thump as her mother stood up with rage in her eyes screamed "__**HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME. DO YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOU TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER?!**__" then she grabbed Siren's hair causing Siren to shriek when her mother started dragging her outside.  
Once outside, the villagers stared appallingly by what the woman was doing as she dragged Siren through the streets.  
All the children stared pitifully at Siren as she and her mother went to the gates of the Sonozaki house which she started banging on the gate causing an elderly woman wearing a black kimono who suddenly appeared at the front to yell who disturbed her when she saw Siren gripping tightly onto her mother's wrist. "What is the meaning of this Yuka-san?" demanded the old woman when the woman known as Yuka replied "I want you to put Siren in the cells so that she can learn not to speak without me asking.".  
The old woman stared at Yuka then at Siren who was pleadingly staring at her with tears spilling out her eyes when the old woman sighed, said "Very well then Yuka." so Yuka pushed Siren towards the old woman who snapped her fingers and two burly body guards appeared.  
"Take this girl into the chambers and make sure she does nothing to escape" demanded the old woman as the two men grabbed Siren under the arms and then started taking her away while Siren screamed loudly "__**OKA-SAN...OKA-SAN!**__" when Yuka looked away causing Siren to widen her eyes in shock as she was taken away.  
In the chambers, one of the burly men threw Siren into one of the cells and shuts the bars causing her to quickly crawl towards the bars as she screamed at both men "Please don't do this...I don't want to stay down here alone!".  
"Sorry kid but the head has spoken...I'm sorry again." one of the men said as he and his partner walked away from Siren who had wide eyes with tears spilling out them when the other man closed the big doors which made the only light in the chamber, disappear making it dark._

**_Couple of days later_**

_"Siren I told you many times not to give your father the wrong sake?!" shouted Yuka as she kicked Siren who was on the floor trying to protect herself from the blows while her father was sitting on his fat ass watching tv.  
"Oka-san, Siren is trying to protect herself." said Siren's older sister who was also watching the tv when suddenly Yuka stopped and went to the kitchen making Siren sigh in relief until Yuka came back with a nail puller causing Siren to widen her eyes in shock.  
"If you pull three nails off then maybe I can forgive you." said Yuka putting the puller towards Siren who took the puller from Yuka and stared at it causing her sister and father to watch with intent faces.  
Siren looked at the nail puller as sweat dripped down slightly on her face as she used her right hand to grip the puller then held her left hand out and went to the pinkie finger while putting the puller close to it.  
Siren then clamped the puller on her nail then started breathing heavily as she used all her strength to rip her pinkie nail out._  
"_**GYAH!**__" screamed Siren while shaking slightly from the pain while holding the puller that had her pinkie nail still on the clamp tightly in her hand when Yuka said "You have two more to pull out.".  
This caused Siren to widen her eyes in shock and tears spilled down her eyes as she threw the puller to the ground when she threw herself in at her mother's feet.  
"Oka-san it hurts so much...I can't handle it anymore." whimpered Siren shivering slightly causing Yuka to say with a sneer "Che how do you expect me to forgive you if you only pulled out one? Honey...sweetie? Can you help hold Siren while I pull out the rest?".  
So Siren's father grabbed Siren by the hair causing Siren to shriek slightly while the older sister held Siren's underarms with her arms as Yuka grabbed the nail puller said with a gentle smile "It will be all over sweetie"..  
"No...please don't..." started Siren with a horror filled look as Yuka went to the finger beside the pinkie. "  
No..." Siren said again as the clamp gripped into the nail and started feeling Yuka getting ready to pull it. "__**NNNNOOOOOOOOO!**__" screamed Siren loudly as she felt Yuka tear the nail right off causing blood to drip down her finger from the wound and it continued with the other finger._

_**The Next Day**_

_Siren wearing a short puffy sleeved white nightgown had dark circles under her eyes as her hair covered her face with a bandage covering her three last fingers was sitting outside in the shadows when Siren lifted her right hand in the air to look __at the silver ring that is her most precious thing ever in the whole world.  
Then Siren looked away from her hand and stared blankly __at the houses, a figure suddenly ap__peared in front of her causing Siren to look up with a blank look when she widened her eyes in surprise.  
It was Lucy except she wore a red hat with a black bow, a red blazer with a black top underneath it, black gloves, a red miniskirt and red shoes was holding a red umbrella said with a gently smile "Are you alright Little one?".  
Siren just shook her head slowly as she said "My family doesn't want me at all...they always beat me every day and I don't know what I've done wrong.".  
When she said that, Siren noticed that Lucy's eyes suddenly glowed crimson red with cat-like slitted pupils as she snarled "How dare they hurt the one of the surviving children of my twin sister!" then looked at Siren who was confused until Lucy said "You are not a normal child...you are a powerful pureblood who drains the lives of these miserable humans who deserves it.".  
Siren was confused until Lucy said "I will tell you more my darling." .  
And so Lucy told Siren everything about who her family is and what they do, causing Siren to be shocked until a look of rage appeared on her face as her ring started glowing until the glow disappeared all together.  
A few hours later, Siren went back into the house with her hair covering her face when her older sister stepped in front of her with a smirk said "Hey Siren I really like your ring so I was wondering if you could lend it to me?".  
Siren who still had her face covered with her hair, just whispered "No." making her older sister narrow her eyes as she said "I said give me the ring or else I'll get mum on you.".  
But what the older sister didn't know that a grin started appearing underneath Siren's hair until she started giggling evilly making the older sister look confused said "What are you laughing at creep...don't you know what happens if you start laughing to yourself, you're considered crazy...__**MPH?!**__".  
Suddenly Siren's hand grabbed her sister's mouth making her muffle her words while holding onto Siren's wrist as Siren lifted her head up to reveal her eyes glowing crimson red with cat-slitted pupils replied with a sharp canines appearing replied "Yeah I know already." causing the older sister to widen her eyes in horror.  
A couple of hours later, Yuka came back holding shopping bags said loudly "I'm back!" but didn't get an answer so she shrugged while taking her shoes off the front door and went into the kitchen where the older sister was just standing in the middle causing Yuka to jump in surprise.  
"Sweetie why are you standing there? You nearly gave me a heart attack." said Yuka as she put the shopping on the counter and walked towards her daughter who didn't answer at all.  
"Something wrong sweetie? You can tell me anything...?" started Yuka as she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder until suddenly the older sister's top part of the body came off, toppling to the floor while blood spilled everywhere and Yuka could see her daughter's intestines from the bottom part that was meant to be connected.  
Yuka just stared at what was left of her daughter as she started screaming loudly while falling to the floor when she heard cackling making her look around until she saw Siren's head poking behind the wall from upstairs with a sinister grin said "I found you Oka-san.".  
Yuka stared in horror as Siren stared crawling down the stair in a creepy way while her bones made horrible cracking noises causing Yuka to cover her face with her hands.  
Then suddenly everything was all quiet making Yuka pull down her hands to suddenly find Siren's face in front of her face making Yuka squeal slightly when Siren put her face close to Yuka and said "But you weren't really my mother at all eh?".  
Yuka didn't say anything as she was too scared until Siren had her hands out and clutched Yuka's throat who was gasping when Siren started pressing her nails into her neck. "See you in the Underworld Oka-san" said Siren as she teared Yuka's head right off its sockets while blood started spilling everywhere then Siren started licking the blood of the side of her mouth which started splashing out from her mother's neck when she started laughing while destroying everything in the house as she held onto Yuka's dismembered head.  
(End of Flashback)_

Lolly gasped in horror as she pulled her hand away from the wall while stumbling slightly until she banged into someone causing her to turn around and screamed loudly when she saw it was Zero looking at her.  
"Are you alright?" he asked while putting his hands over her back and hugged her tightly as Lolly said "I saw...what happened to Siren...oh Zero it was horrible.".  
Zero was surprised at this but he pulled her back asked "You saw what happened?".  
"Yes I think I found out what my vampire was...it was like Hisoka's when he touches something." replied Lolly causing Zero's face to be shadowed when Iain appeared along with Jack behind him out the shadows.  
"I think the seal is almost losing it's power causing Lolly's vampire powers to surface slowly but showing more." said Iain with a thoughtful look causing Lolly to widen her eyes asked loudly "But happens if the seal completely disappears? Will I drain the ones I love, blood or will I go berserk?".  
Jack just shook his head as he replied "We can't be too sure but..." and trailed off slightly until Shion's voice called out "You're a vampire?" causing the four turn around to see Shion with the others staring at the entrance.  
Lolly widened her eyes as she watched Shion, Mion, Keiichi, Rika and Rena staring at her while the others looked away so Lolly said with her head down "Yes...I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier." but then Keiichi said something surprise causing Lolly to lift her head up.  
"We don't mind at all also it's pretty cool to be a vampire." he said with a thumps up causing Lolly to blink until she closed her eyes with a grateful smile. "Yeah Lol-chan, it doesn't matter who you are but what's inside your heart counts" said Rena with a smile while Rika made a 'Nippa' noise as everyone else smiled at Lolly.  
"Thanks everyone" said Lolly still smiling as Satoko hugged her again causing Kouji to yell happily "Group hug!" so everyone including Romano and Hisoka, both who were squashed between the hug making all the girls, Italy and the younger ones to laugh loudly.

* * *

At Okinomiya, Teppei and the pink haired woman were inside a bar when Teppei who was drinking beer slammed it on the table as he growled "Che that damn girl...if I knew how strong she really looked, we shouldn't have bothered the brats.".  
The woman cradled her wrist which now had a bandaged around it said as she stood up "I'm going to the bathroom to fix my makeup...again." then walked towards the woman's bathroom while Teppei kept drinking his beer.  
In the bathroom, the woman was looking at the mirror until suddenly the lights turned off causing her to look around as she said "Why has the lights turned off?" as one of the stalls opened while a pale hand with long nails gripped on the door which made marks.  
"Hey if this is a joke?" the woman said as she had her back to the door when the stall fully opened to reveal Siren wearing a puffy shoulder-tight long sleeved gothic Lolita dress that had a black rose in the middle of the bow, with black and white stripy leggings and black Victorian styled boots along with a frilly grey and black headdress.  
With blank eyes, Siren started walking towards the woman in a creepy way, who still had her back towards her until the woman felt a strange presence behind her so slowly, she turned around when suddenly she felt something strange with her stomach so she looked down to see a pale hand with long nails protruding from it as Siren's said to her ear causing the woman to slowly turn around with horror filled eyes.  
"I will make you pay dearly for hurting my big sister.".  
Then suddenly, blood splashed everywhere onto the mirrors and walls as Diva watched this happening in the shadows with glowing blue eyes while having a gleeful smile on her face.  
Back to Teppei, he was getting slightly annoyed that his lover was still taking a lot of time so he stood up and went over to the woman's bathroom.  
Once there, he started banging on it as he yelled "Rina get yah're ass out here now!" but no one replied so Teppei opened the door and was about to go inside when he stopped in his tracks.  
In the bathroom, blood was everywhere on the walls and lying on the ground was a part of Teppei's lover causing him to yell in horror as he fell on the ground causing the people inside the bar to come over to see what happened.

* * *

With Lolly and the gang, they were in Okinomiya as they were looking at the different stuff in the shops when they noticed a large group of people and a couple of police cars were near the bar causing Lolly to say "I wonder what happened?" which made Shion reply "Let's go and see then.".  
So everyone ran towards the crowd as they pushed through until they got to the front where some policemen were taking pictures inside the building when suddenly one of the policemen said as he and another carried a black bag "Jesus this murderer is one crazy son of a bitch. So much blood as well.".  
Lolly widened her eyes as she noticed that the bag had blood spilling out of it making her gag slightly causing Sam to say in shock "No way...could it have been..." when Hotohori finished the last word.  
"Siren."  
Everyone all widened their eyes as they gasped in horror when suddenly Lolly fell back to the ground causing the crowd to yell in shock while the group went to see Lolly who was unconscious on the ground as they shouted her name, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Hey guys, it seems that the story is getting much intresting and we learned what happened when Siren was younger, so keep a look out for what happens next.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

At Tokyo, Axel was waiting outside in the front of the club to see if Kouji would come at all as it was pouring heavily with rain when Jacob wearing a long black overcoat cam  
e out the exit and walked towards Axel said gently "Axel come back inside or you'll catch a cold out here.". When he said that, Axel turned around to Jacob as his purple hair was completely soaked in the rain with blank sad eyes said quietly "Kouji hasn't come back yet." making Jacob sigh as he gently put his hand on Axel's shoulder then led him back inside.  
Inside, Axel was in his bedroom sitting on his bed with a towel on his head, stared blankly at the wall when Jacob came into the room while carrying two cups of steaming tea.  
"Drink this Axel. It can keep you warm." he said while putting the cup on the bedside table when Axel said suddenly "Do you know where Kouji is?".  
This caused Jacob to freeze his movement while he slowly turned around to see Axel staring at him with blank eyes that glared at him. Jacob was shocked at how Axel suddenly changed when he replied "I don't know what you mean Ax..." until suddenly...  
"**LIAR!**" yelled Axel then he threw himself to Jacob as the two fell on the ground making everything crash while Jacob who laid on the ground with a dazed look when he felt hands on his neck which tightened on his throat.  
This caused Jacob to widen his eyes in horror as he started wheezing and with narrowed eyes, Jacob looked up to see Axel who had his eyes covered by the shadows sitting on top of him said while squeezing even more into Jacob's throat who started having trouble breathing "You know where Kouji went so...**WHERE IS HE?!**".  
As he shouted the last part, Axel suddenly noticed that Jacob with his hair covering his eyes had tears pouring down the side of his face causing him take his hands off, making Jacob gasp for air and cough slightly.  
Then Jacob said "I know how unfair it is not knowing that person does love you or not but I hate not knowing if Nakago loves me or just using me as a sub for someone who wouldn't love him back.".  
Then Jacob started sobbing as Axel got up from him and stared at him while watching Jacob still crying on the ground.

* * *

While this happened, back at Hinamizawa inside Irie Clinic, the others were in the waiting room, waiting for the results about Lolly's strange fainting spell when Irie-sensei came out the room while holding a clipboard in his hand causing Zero to stand up as he said "How is she?".  
Irie-sensei looked at the clipboard and then looked up to see what was wrong when he said "It's seems that your friend has anaemia which could have been caused by stressed. Did something happened that may cause this?".  
The others except Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rika, Rena and Keiichi looked at each other but didn't say anything which caused Irie-sensei to look at them intently when Rena asked "Is Lol-chan going to be alright?".  
Irie-sensei nodded his head and replied "Yes but she's having a blood transfer right this minute but you can still see her now if you wanted.".  
So following Irie-sensei to the room, they all stared at Lolly who was out cold, while a needle in her wrist as blood from the blood pack was hanging off a sliver pole went down a little tube into the needle.  
As Lolly was still breathing heavily while she slept when Zero walked towards her and once he got there, Zero gently touched her cheek when suddenly, Lolly's eyes suddenly opened wide causing Zero to jump back while the others jumped in surprise.  
"Where am I?" asked Lolly in a different voice as she sat up from the bed while ripping out the needle out her wrist causing the girls and ukes to cringe when the men were surprised by this.  
"Lolly I don't think you should get up just yet..." started Irie-sensei when Lolly pulled back the covers replied "I need to find the man who was the one that caused my sister to act like this.".  
"But..." started Irie-sensei until Lolly who was suddenly in front of him, grabbed his collar and lifted him up in the air said "_Where...is...he?_" while narrowing her eyes angrily causing Sam to ran over and with her hands out said "Lolly calm down...you just got up so you're confused.".  
Hearing that, Lolly widened her eyes in shock and so gently puts him back on the floor as she apologies to Irie-sensei.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know what came over me." said Lolly sitting on the bed with her hand on her face as Irie-sensei who was checking her pulse replied with a gentle smile "It's alright Lolly-chan...since it must be very strange for you to be in the village that had mysterious deaths.".  
Lolly looked up with a confused face as she turned to look at Irie-sensei while everyone else stared at each other except Shion, Mion, Satoko, Rena, Keiichi and Rika who had her face covered in shadows.  
"Wait a minute...there were more deaths?" asked Taka in shock while Irie-sensei nodded and explained to them about the mysterious deaths.  
"The first time it had happened was, a construction manager wanted to flood the village to make a dam but the villagers objected and did what they can to stop it when on the night of Watanagashi festival...the construction manager was brutally killed by his co-workers and so they cut him into pieces then they took the pieces.".  
Everyone except Rika and her friends made disgusted faces when Irie-sensei continued. "Only five people turned themselves in to the police along while one person wasn't found who had the right arm.".  
"Gross." said Clover while sticking her tongue out when Mion said "That's not all...the next year, Satoko's parents and herself where out on holiday when her parents fell of a high cliff and into the river. Only her stepfather was found dead while her mother's body somehow disappeared.".  
Everyone except Lolly, Iain and Jack were shocked by this while Lolly looked at Satoko who was staring down to the ground.  
"After that, Rika's father suddenly died and then her mother seemed to commit suicide by drowning herself into the swamp but no one could find her body." Mion continued.  
Tsuzuki put a hand on his mouth as he looked at Rika who smiled sadly replied "It's alright now since me and Satako are togethe.r".  
"But the year after that..." stared Shion with her eyes covered by her bangs making Lolly look confused. "Satoko's aunt was found beaten to death by a blunt object and Satoko's big brother Satoshi had disappeared the next day." she continued with tears spilling down her cheeks when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Lolly smiling sadly at her replied "I know how you and Satoko felt, Shion. I also lost my parents years ago when I was just a baby but if you have friends and family alike...it can help you get strong.".  
Shion looked at Lolly until she smiled back with her eyes closed until suddenly in the next room, there were strange noises causing everyone to look at each other in confusion when Lolly ran out the room with her katana in her hand making everyone run behind her.  
In the next room was totally dark, when Lolly burst opened the door to see what was going on until blood dripped down under the bed making Lolly confused by this, saw a mangled corpse lying on top of the bed. Lolly stared at the body in shocked when everyone else was behind her and Jack started to say "What's going on...?" but saw the mangled body making everyone horrified by the scene.  
Irie-sensei gently pushed Lolly to see what happened when he saw the body causing him to stare in shock as he said "But I was so sure...that she wouldn't find him here." making Lolly demand "What do you mean?!". Irie-sensei sighed as he took his glasses off and cleaned them said "When Kouta Takamoto found his wife Yuka and daughter Mai dead in the house, he became mad so the police had to take him to my clinic where he has been in this state for 17 ½ years but it seemed that Siren-chan has found him.".  
As he said that, Lolly walked towards the body making everyone wonder what was going on when Lolly put her hand on the blood causing Clover to exclaim "Lolly don't touch that!" but Lolly didn't here as she widened her eyes at what she saw.

_(A couple of minutes ago)  
Kouta was just lying on his bed when he heard strange breathing under the bed making him freeze slightly as a pale hand appeared then it started feeling around to find something to grabbed when it grabbed his wrist tightly while a shadowed face appeared with glowing red eyes.  
With a gasp, Kouta saw it was Siren who had her head in the right side of shoulder said with a slight rasp in her throat "I...found...you father." then she grinned evilly while she lifted her other hand up then striked as blood splattered on her face.  
(Finished)_

Lolly pulled back shakily while putting a hand on her head when Zero hugged her gently as Jack said "I think we should head back to Cross Academy now but if anything happens again...call us." making everyone nod in agreement as they started heading back out the door while Irie-sensei covered the body with a white sheet said "If you find Siren...tell her that everyone in the village are sorry for what these people done to her.".  
Before leaving, Lolly looked back at Irie-sensei, nodded at him once with a sad look in her face then she and Zero left the room leaving Irie-sensei alone in the dark with the body.

* * *

"Hey I was wondering...but why are they here with us?" asked Inuyasha while pointing with his thumb at Rika and the others who were following behind them as they were walking back to town.  
"Well because they said that they wanted to join us maybe?" said Zero sarcastically as he walked behind Lolly who said "Well they wanted to join so Mion can apologise to Siren when we find her." making Inuyasha roll his eyes when they got to the train station and were about to go inside when...  
"Ah excuse me but could I have a little word before you go?" said a voice making everyone to turn around from the train station to see a chubby looking old man with short, grey hair, green eyes a black collared-shirt with a red tie and cream coloured suspenders with red braces and carrying a cream coloured suit jacket over his shoulders.  
"Oishi what do you want this time?" said Mion with an angry look making Lolly surprised by this when the man known as Oishi just smiled replied "Oh Mion nothing hasn't changed with you has it?" But actually I want to talk to your new friends, the one with the light brown hair if that's alright?".  
Lolly was surprised by this and wasn't too sure, when Rika held her hand making Lolly look down to her which Rika smiled said "It will be fine, just act yourself desu.".  
Letting go of Rika's hand, Lolly walked towards Oishi who was waiting and once she was close enough, Oishi said with a smile "I wanted to ask you a few questions miss...".  
"Lolly O'Connell." she said who was uncertain by this man when he continued making Lolly look up. "Miss O'Connell, where you and your friends near the scene of the crime where Rina Mamiya is murdered? Because Teppei Hojo said that he and Rina met you at the Sonozaki house where there was a slightly problem. Teppei said also that he smacked you, you went berserk and broke Rina's wrist then after he and Rina went to a bar, she went into the bathroom where she was brutally murdered.".  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock and with a slight sweat dripping down her face replied "I know that we meet those two at the Sonozaki house then we were with the crowd at the scene but I didn't know it was that woman who was killed." making Oishi pull something out his pocket and shoved it towards Lolly's face. As she stared at it in slight confusion, Lolly widened her eyes in shock at what she saw.  
It was a picture of the crime scene and it was a gory picture of a body torn to shreds with blood everywhere in the bathroom.  
Staring at the picture in horror, Lolly covered her mouth as she stared gagging horribly when Zero ran up towards her and turned her away from the picture while hugging her said to Oishi "Please don't show that picture again or else.".  
Then everyone else ran towards them as Jack walked up towards Oishi and shouted at his face "How dare you show a horrible picture to a young girl like that!" when Oishi just smiled replied "Sorry but I wanted to make sure no one was the killer...I was wrong. Well see you kids later then.".  
With that, Oishi started walking away making Clover say once he was far away "I can't believe the creep would show that picture to Lolly. Did he think she was the murderer?" causing Iain to say "Leave it be Clover. We won't get involved with that guy but I think we better get going or else we'll miss the train.".  
So everyone started walking back towards the train but not before Lolly turned back to see Oishi far away from them, leaning against his car smiling at them and waved back making Lolly turn back quickly to follow everyone else to get in the train back to Japan.

* * *

Three days later back at Cross Academy, Lolly was back to the ritual of school as she had her hair up in a side ponytail and again wearing the cross academy school uniform again, was helping her uncle put text books out for the Night class.  
While Henry was writing stuff down on the blackboard, he said to Lolly who was just putting the last text book down on the table "Do you think Gilbert likes me?".  
Lolly froze in surprise as she dropped her book on the ground said "What do you mean?" causing Henry to hide his blush behind blackboard which made Lolly grin cat like as she finally knew said "Oh you also like him too don't yah?".  
That made Henry turn around as a chibi mode while spazzing his arms up and down exclaimed "I didn't mean that Lolly...I just meant that I found white roses a few hours ago on my desk," then he became normal sized as he continued.  
"On the vase of the roses said _'To the most beautiful white rose, here is roses for you that suit your pale skin_' and I wasn't too sure if it was one of the day class students when I saw Gilbert walking with Hotohori saw me walking out of class, carrying the vase and he smiled happily.".  
After finishing that, Henry blushed brighter red as he put his hands on his cheeks making Lolly say with stars in her eyes "It sounds so romantic Uncle Henry...you should go out with Gilbert on a date.".  
As Henry was about to answer, Zero appeared at the door and said "Lolly, Cross wants to speak to you about something in his office. He said it was pretty important.".  
Surprised by this, Lolly said her goodbyes to Henry then nodded to Zero as she left the classroom to go to Kaien's office and while she was walking through the corridor, Lolly started feeling slightly scared of being alone in the dark.  
So rubbing her arms to keep herself warm, Lolly started running faster down the corrider when finally she found the office, opened it and jumped inside the room making Kaien jump up in surprise as he looked over his desk to see Lolly on the ground.  
"Are you alright Lolly?" he asked once Lolly got up from the carpet and wiped the dust off her skirt replied "Yeah I'm alright. Oh what is it that you wanted me to come for?".  
Kaien sighed as he fixed his glasses said "We have a new student coming to the night class and it seems she already knows you and your friends, I see." making Lolly confused by this when the door opened to reveal someone coming in causing Lolly to widen her eyes in shock to see who it was.  
Siren now wearing the female night class uniform but also had leggings on as well like Lolly, was leaning again the door with her hands behind her back said with a huge smile and her eyes closed "Big sister it's good to see you again.".  
Lolly quickly turned around to look at Kaien who had his eyes covered in the shadows replied "Well since she hasn't been in school for many years, Siren thought it would the chance to get her education now better than later. How about you show Siren to her class?".  
Knowing she didn't have a choice, Lolly led Siren out the door leaving Kaien to breathe heavily after the two left the room said with his hand covering his eyes "I don't think I should have decided this.".  
In the corrider, Lolly was walking in front of Siren who followed behind her and as the two walked Lolly noticed that their footsteps were in sync causing Lolly to stop making Siren stop as well.  
Then Lolly turned around to face Siren who smiled child-like said "What's wrong big sister?" causing Lolly to reply "What are you doing here? Are you here to try any funny business? Because if you are...I will have no choice but to..." but couldn't say the rest as Lolly looked away from Siren who grinned finished the sentence "Kill?" causing Lolly to widen her eyes when she turned back to face Siren who lifted her head up and started laughing loudly.  
"Oh big sister, you have much to learn." said Siren once she finished laughing but then her expression changed as she continued.  
"But listen well Big sister, I will have you back no matter what. Even if I have to kill the ones you love.". Lolly stared at Siren intently until she turned around and started walking again to Henry's classroom.  
Once they got there, the door to the classroom that was shut, so as Lolly grabbed the handle when Siren went to her ear and whispered quietly into it "Remember what I said Big sister" causing Lolly to breath heavily as she opened the door to let Siren into her class.  
Then when Siren went inside while closing the door at the same time.  
Turning around, Lolly leaned her back against the door as she slid down the ground with her hand covering her face when tears started dripping down her face asked herself "How can I protect my friends when I'm not strong enough?", ending the chapter.

* * *

**Poor Lolly, doesn't know what to do since her sister is now at the acdeamy while her loved ones are there but we'll find out more in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

In the night classroom, Yuuki was sitting in the back beside Maria and Rima while everyone else were talking in the dark when Henry's voice called out "Everyone we have a new student tonight!" causing them to turn around to see Henry looking slightly nervous as he stood behind his desk when they saw Siren standing beside the desk while rocking back and forward on her heels.  
"Siren Vladimir is joining us tonight but this is her first time in school, so I want everyone to be nice to her okay? Siren would you like to sit beside Yuuki Kuran in the back? She is the dorm president, so you can ask her if there's something you don't understand." Henry said as he pointed to Yuuki, so Siren walked gracefully towards the back while some students started quietly talking amongst each other once she passed them.  
"_Doesn't she look so much like that day class student and prefect?_".  
"_Yeah I wonder what job she does?_".  
"_She looks like the type of person who would be a musician_".  
Siren just smirked once as she got to the back and sat beside Yuuki who smiled at her said "So how is your first day?" making Siren reply back "I've met my big sister today.".  
Yuuki wasn't too sure what to say about that when the door knocked causing Henry to quietly say "Now who could be knocking at a time like this?" as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Prussia wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans with ripped knees along a black belt around his waist with a silver buckle and black trainers standing at the door while rubbing his head nervously.  
"Gilbert! What are you doing here? I have students the now, so can it wait once it's finished?" said Henry quietly and was about to close the door when Prussia grabbed the door with his hand said "But I want to tell you now...would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow and let the hundo the night class?". Henry was surprised at this and a blush appeared on his cheek making Prussia smirk slightly as he gently cup Henry's cheeks who was confused by this when Gilbert gently kissed him on the mouth.  
Further away from the classroom, Germany and Italy were walking through the corridor when they stopped to see Prussia kissing Henry at the door making Germany jaw drop in shock while Italy say quietly "Vee Prussia finally asked Henry out, I'm so happy for them, right Germany?...Germany are you alright?".  
Germany had frozen from seeing his big brother finally asking someone out and suddenly passed out on the ground making Italy go chibi as he said quite loudly "GERMANY STAY WITH ME!" causing Prussia and Henry to break the kiss to see Germany on the ground.  
"I...uh...better get going before my big brother freezes to death out here" said Prussia with a sweatdrop appearing on his head and was about leave when Henry grabbed his hoodie making Prussia turn around to see Henry turned into a chibi with big diamond shaped eyes.  
"Don't you dare leave before we've done a better kiss." said Henry causing Prussia to have blue lines appearing on the bottom of his eyes but not before Henry grabbed his hair and pulled him back for another kiss, this time with tongues making Gilbert widen his eyes but shrugged as he kissed back.  
While the two were tongues kissing now, Lolly along with the others were walking along the corridor when Taka noticed that Italy was shaking Germany back and forth on the ground making him say to Japan "What happened to Germany?".  
Japan just replied in one sentence "Prussia-san and Henry-san are kissing in the middle of the classroom." making Zero who had a blank look yell to the two "Get a room you two!" making everyone laugh at this once the new couple broke apart and Henry blushed brightly as Prussia grinned.  
So Gilbert ran over to the others while waving causing Henry to wave back with a small smile until he realised that he had a class making him quickly go back in along with the door slamming.  
"So what are we going to do with Germany?" said England when America grabbed Germany's underarms and started dragging him along the floor replied "We'll drag him back to the room." so everyone followed as chibis followed him back to the rooms.  
A few hours later, the night class has finished it's lessons and everyone was packing away their stuff when Yuuki said "So Siren-chan, will you be sleeping in the same dorm as us?" to Siren who was packing her stuff turn around replied "Yes I think so but is it alright if I have a room to myself? I prefer to be alone.". Yuuki raised an eyebrow at this, when she saw Zero standing at the classroom door with a clipboard in his hand, was ticking off the students who were in class until she noticed Siren gliding towards him making Zero widen his eyes in shock.  
Yuuki was confused by this, until she saw Siren gently pull Zero's face towards her face and suddenly kissed him fully on the lips making everyone including Henry who was cleaning the broad to stare in shock while Zero widened his eyes in shock until Siren broke the kiss and licked her lips slightly said "Thank you for the meal.".  
Then Siren skipped out the room with a grin into the corrider just when the room started buzzing with talk as Zero had a completely confused look on his face.  
Out in the corridor, Siren was skipping happily until she stopped in front of a huge window and put a hand on it to look out to the forest when she widened her eyes as she remembered something in her past.

_(Flashback)  
She was only fourteen years old and she was inside a pure white room was wearing a pure white raggy outfit with much longer hair down the floor which also covered her face, was looking around in the room when a person wearing a doctor outfit came in the room holding a straightjacket in their arms.  
"Siren we have another test to do today." the doctor said making Siren shake her head fast as she said "No more please...I can't stand it anymore." but the doctor walked over to Siren and grabbed her arm making her scream loudly as she attemped to use her power against the doctor but they put a neddle in her neck.  
Siren's pupils shrank and she slumped over onto the floor where the doctor dragged her to somewhere else.  
In the other room, Siren was lying on the metal table while three doctors looked down at her when one pulled out a scalpel and pressed it down on her stomach then swiftly sliced her stomach opened to reveal everything insude until it quickly healed causing one of the doctors to say "It's remarkable to learn how a vampire can heal so quickly." making the other two nod in agreement.  
Then the other stabbed a long needle instrument into her skull and took some blood for to examine when the doctor said "That's it for today, feed the specimen so that she will tolerate more of the experiments tomorrow.".  
After that, Siren wearing the raggy outfit again had bruises on her arms and neck was leaning against the white wall with a blank look when the door opened up as a woman came in holding a couple of blood packs in a silver tray.  
"Eat." the woman said as she put the tray on the ground next to the bed and left again leaving Siren to stare blankly at it.  
Crawling towards it, Siren grabbed the first blood pack then ripping it opened with her teeth and then drinking it in two gulps.  
Not enough to keep me sustained thought Siren with angry eyes as she grabbed the tray and throw to the huge window causing the people behind it to jump in shock.  
"__**YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR DOING THIS TO A PUREBLOOD!**__" screamed Siren as she threw herself at the window and banging her hands on the window until tears started pouring down her face while sliding down to the floor.  
A couple of days later, Siren was sitting on her crappy bed with her hair covering her face when a voice appeared on the intercom "Are you alright?" causing Siren to look up reply "Who is this?".  
"I'm Diva, I want to help you get out and take revenge on those people who would experiment on a creature who is more powerful than those humans." replied the voice making Siren widen her eyes as she got up and said the window "You could do that?" when the voice answered "No but you can. Just breath in and let out a scream that you held onto these many years.".  
Confused by this but she stood away from the window and once she was in the middle of the room, Siren breathed in as she opened her mouth to let out the loudest scream.  
As she screamed loudly, the window started cracking slightly until it exploded into tiny pieces causing Siren to stop screaming and quickly shielded herself with her arms as the glass fell to the ground.  
Once the glass stopped falling, Siren then dropped her hands on the side when she saw Diva standing behind the window with a smile on her face while holding her hand out towards Siren who stared at her until she grabbed her hand as Diva pulled her out.  
Once she was on the other side, Siren saw that there was three people were standing beside Diva.  
The first was a woman with pale white skin, golden eyes, short dark green hair that curls slightly with three red spike-like hair clips on the left side of her head wearing a black dress with puffy shoulders, white puffy glove thing on her right wrist, long black glove on her left arm, a black dragon wing on her shoulder and long black boots.  
The second was a young girl with long puffy pink hair, long elf ears, red eyes and wearing a black suit with white armor on her chest that had a round crystal in the middle with yellow patterns and shoulders with white boots.  
The third was a man with long black hair that was slicked back, green eyes and wearing a green/black amour with a black/green overcoat was holding a golden staff with glowing blue orb on the top. "Loki is there any exits?" Diva asked the man known as Loki replied "Yes but there are two guards there." when the young girl just giggled replied "Come on Loki, we can get pass them." making the man roll his eyes until the woman said in a monotone "We should hurry or else.".  
As she said that, two suited men with guns ran towards them as one of them yelled "Stop or we'll shoot!" causing Diva to roll her eyes said "Siren didn't you want to drink from humans instead of blood packs?" causing Siren to widen her eyes which started glowing red with slitted pupils until she snarled, quickly ran towards the two men and grabbed their faces with her hands.  
Then with both hands, Siren crushed their faces as blood spilled out onto her face as she grinned sinisterly and dropped the bodies onto the ground making Loki say to Diva "Well that was unexpected." causing Diva to giggle reply "But of course Loki, she is one of the night children." then Siren ran off leaving a trail of bloodbath behind her.  
(End of flashback)_

Siren puts her hand on her right eye while looking at her reflection said "I will destroy all humans so I finally be with my sister." then she started laughing loudly as her laugh echoed in the dark corridors.

* * *

"Zero are you alright?" asked Lolly with her hair down and had pink eye shadow the next day to Zero who had dark under eyes replied "Yes I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" while they sat around the breakfast hall, eating breakfast.  
At the last part, Lolly puffed her cheeks angrily and got up from her chair making Hanna, Mel, Shelly, Anna and Meggie look at her worriedly until Lolly left the table making the girls glare at Zero who stared back replied "What?".  
Outside, Lolly was wearing her black overcoat while carrying her bag started walking to the school as she grumbled to herself "Men. They can get so moody." when she noticed Leon was standing near the gate wearing a black overcoat watching her.  
Surprised by this, Lolly ran over toward him as Leon walked up as well and once they were close enough, Lolly said with a smile "Leon what are you doing here?" when Leon replied with a smile "I just wanted to see you since the first time we met.".  
Lolly blushed at what he said, when Leon pulled out a pink rose from under his jacket it and held it out towards Lolly who smiled as she took it from him said "Thank you Leon but where did you get it?".  
"From that flower store that you and your friends were in before until you got shouted at that red head guy so I followed you in case something happened when you landed on my head when you tried to get that cat off the tree. I'm surprised that someone can jump from a very high tree." said Leon with a smirk causing Lolly to blush again with swirls around her eyes.  
Then Lolly heard her phone beeping and pulled it out to see the time was 8:57 making her say loudly "No way I'm gonna be late if I don't get into class. I'll see you later Leon." and she ran towards the school leaving Leon to smirk as he turned around to walk out the gate.  
Inside the school, Lolly was running in the corridor while holding her bag until she stopped in front of her classroom and opened it as she said "Sorry for being late." when suddenly a chalk was flying towards her direction making Lolly dodged it quickly then got back up and was surprised to see Henry in front of the desk holding another chalk.  
"Miss O'Connell if you don't want to have another chalk thrown at you...you better get to your seat." Henry said with a tone that he might be mad about something so quickly going onto her seat beside Hanna, Lolly bowed her head down wondering what she did that caused Henry to get angry as he started shouting people's names out.  
So Lolly looking out the window to see Siren wearing her gothic outfit and had an black umbrella with frills around walking towards the gate, making her wonder when she heard her name and turned around to say "Here!" then turned to see Zero not in his seat causing Lolly to wonder what is going on.  
After the lesson for lunch, Lolly was walking through the corridor quickly when she heard Nuriko's voice calling out her name making her turn around until she jaw dropped in shock.  
Nuriko was wearing a female Chinese outfit and had makeup on making Lolly say once Nuriko was close enough "N...Nuriko why are you wearing woman clothes?" causing Nuriko to laugh as he replied "Well the drama class asked if I could try these outfits on also the ukes got asked as well. I'll show you.".  
Lolly didn't like the sound of that as she got dragged by Nuriko to the Drama room where they stopped in front of the door and Nuriko opened it to reveal a shocking sight.

**(A/N) Warning this part may cause nosebleeds)**

Chichiri, Hisoka, England and Chiriko were all wearing Japanese styled school swim suits while Italy, Romano, Ozzy, Tsuzuki and Jack wore French maids outfits as lastly Japan and China wore female school uniforms.  
"Well this swimming suit is tight around my chest, no da." said Chichiri who blushed bright red as Lolly turned her head around with her hair started sticking out slightly said to Nuriko "They made you wear this outfits?" making Nuriko laugh as he covered his mouth "Hohoho...but I talked the others into this and when the others arrive, they will be in for a shock.".  
Lolly was about to ask when suddenly Hotohori, Iain, Tasuki, Kouji, America, Prussia, Russia, Germany, Spain and France appeared at the door as Tasuki started to say "Alright what is it that you wanted to talk about N...?" until he saw Chichiri wearing the swim suit making a blood spill out his nose as he passed out on the ground causing Germany and Russia to look down at him  
"Damn Jack, you're looking good." said Iain with a smirk causing Jack to blush bright red reply "Idiot don't say something like that." when Iain lifted the underskirt making Jack squeak slightly as Iain looked underneath said "You're even wearing frilly panties, I see.".  
Jack grabbed the skirt from Iain's hands and smacked him on the head while France started to float towards Chichiri and the others said with slight drool on his mouth "You four look so magnifique, oui oui.".  
When he said that, France started making groping movements with his hands until Lolly holding Tasuki's fan smacked him on the head making France face plant on the ground then Lolly put her foot on France's head as she said with diamond shaped eyes "If you dare touch my adopted brothers or friends, you will pay. Got that?".  
Even on the ground, France nodded his head quickly as Lolly took her foot off France's head and said with the fan on her shoulder "I better get something for lunch or I will go mad"., then she took off as she throw the fan back to Tasuki who still had the nosebleed under his nose causing him to get hit in the head by China's pan.  
In the lunch hall, Lolly was stuffing her face with food on her plate making her five friends to look at her with weirded out looks as Hanna whispered to Anna "Is she still angry with Zero?" causing Anna to reply "Maybe." until suddenly a girl shouted loudly "**NO WAY!** The concert date for the new singer Black Rose is changed for ten days in New York.".  
Lolly stopped eating as she dropped her fork on the table in shock and stood up quickly causing her friends to jump up shock as Hanna said "Lolly are you alright?" when Lolly ran off to Kaien's office. Once she got there, Lolly started bashing her hand on the door and yelled "**KAIEN OPEN UP...THE DATE FOR THE CONCERT IS TEN DAYS AWAY!**" causing Kaien to open the door as he stared at Lolly said "It can't be true?" making Lolly shake her head in reply.  
Kaien looked at Lolly as Henry ran up towards them said "Siren's gone off somewhere and I think she going to a cruise ship to New York but I remember it doesn't go until 3:30." causing Lolly to widen her eyes until she started running off leaving Henry and Kaien to her dorm room.  
Once in her room, Lolly shoved clothes, boots and couple of others things as she got changed into a pink jumper, dark blue jeans and black boots then grabbed her pink jacket and silver scarf.  
Lolly was about to leave when Zero was standing in front of her door had his arms crossed as he said "So you were going after your sister to stop her yourself." making Lolly narrow her eyes as she said "Zero this isn't the time to tell me off, please get out of my way.".  
But Zero didn't move as he said "Lolly you have friends that have your back so let us help you." causing Lolly to close her eyes as she narrowed her eyebrows but said "Fine we'll sneak in the cruise ship and stop Siren." making Zero nod once as he let Lolly through to tell the others about their plan, ending the chapter.

* * *

**What's this? Siren has changed the date to ten days? What's gonna happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"Guys we have to go on the cruise ship before it leaves for New York!" exclaimed Lolly as she burst through the door where it lead to the rooms that the others staying in causing everyone who were doing their own stuff jumped up in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sam in surprise as she and Sango looked at Lolly with confused faces while everyone else looked at each other in confusion when Lolly continued.  
"It's because Siren changed the date for her concert and going to New York so we have to stop her before she does".  
Everyone had bewildered looks on their faces as Hotohori said "But how do we get in? Don't we need tickets?" causing Lolly to grin slightly replied "We'll just have to find a way," causing everyone to look at each other, wondering what Lolly is thinking until they figured it out at the last minute, as they were now hiding behind boxes in the Tokyo docking port, watching Diva with Nakago and Imhotep were talking to men with type of police outfits holding guns beside the huge cruise ship as stuff were getting loaded in it.  
"I wonder what they're planning" whispered Zero to Lolly who narrowed her eyes at Diva until a man with black and white hair, a black bread with a scar on his right cheek, red eyes and wearing a black suit walked up to Diva, then once he was close enough whispered something in her ear that the others couldn't hear at all.  
Diva then nodded as she said something to the men and they all started getting on the cruise ship making Lolly grip her katana in her hand said "Right there might be a slight problem getting in that cruise ship." until Chichiri said while clicking his fingers "Shoot I forgot that we can use my cape to transport there, no da.".  
So with that, Chichiri took his cape off and puts it on the ground as Tasuki said to him "I hope you aren't going to make us land on something hard like last time" causing Chichiri to smile reply "I won't.".  
Then while holding his staff with two hands, Chichiri places it in the middle and it started glowing pure white making everyone except Nuriko, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Chiriko, Tasuki, Taka and Kouji gasp in awe when Chichiri said "Okay girls first, no da.".  
So Sam walked towards the glowing cloak with caution, until she puts her foot gently on it to check if anything happenscausing Taka to roll his eyes and pushed her in, making Sam squeal while spinning her arms around until she fell into the cloak and disappeared inside the cape.  
Then Mion said with a grin "Hey that looks like fun!" as she ran towards the cape and jumped into it, disappearing as well making Shion jump in after her then Rena, Clover, Alex, Satoko, Maria, Kagome and Sango jumped in also, leaving just Lolly standing there.  
"Okay Lolly it's your turn to jump in, no da," said Chichiri making Lolly nod as she said with a grin "See yah on the other side." then ran towards the cape and jumped in leaving just the men who jumped in after her.  
But the gang found themselves in a tangle inside the cargo of the ship as Sam was on the bottom said loudly while trying to get out from under Shion and Mion "Can someone get their fat ass off me please?" making Jack who was on top of Iain but had Chichiri sitting on top of him replied "I can if someone can stop eating all the cakes.".  
So while the gang tried to get themselves undone, Tama and Kilala landed on top of Prussia and Germany's heads while Luka flew around everyone and Dander was barking loudly until finally the gang got themselves untangled from each other.  
"Chichiri, I thought you said that you wouldn't make us have a weird landing." said Tasuki as he wiped the dust of his sleeves while Chichiri wiping the dust of his butt replied stiffly "I didn't say that I would land us here properly, no da.".  
Once everyone had wiped the dust off themselves, Sam said in awe while she looked around "This place is so huge but how do we find our way out of here?" and at the same moment, a door opened up the stairs leading out making everyone quickly hid behind boxes that were loaded in the cruise.  
Lolly was by herself as she gripped her katana tightly behind the huge box, when she heard a couple of footsteps causing her to see Clover, Alex, Sam and Britney then she nodded towards them causing the four to nod then Lolly yelled loudly "NOW!".  
She, Clover, Alex, Sam and Britney all jumped in the air from their hiding places to the four shadowed figures causing a couple of yells and Lolly yelling "Keep them still" while everyone came out their hiding places to stare at the five who were holding down four guys when Tasuki said "Hey aren't those guys that own the flower shop?".  
The five girls looked at Tasuki in confusion then back to see that the people they were holding down were Omi, Ken, Youji and Aya except they were wearing different outfits causing Lolly to yell loudly "**EHHHHH?!** Why are you here?" as she and the other four got up from them.  
(*Note* The outfits that the four men are wearing are their assassin outfits in the first series of Weiss Kruez because I can't be bothered describing what their outfits looked like. If you seen the show you can see what they wear )  
Ken lifted himself up as he laughed nervously while rubbing his head replied "Well you see me and the guys along with some others came to see what was the murders were about so we kinda followed you here." making Jack say in confusion "What others?" when four people suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
The first was a young teen girl who had a blank but determined look on her face with long black hair tied in the back that was held by two red hair pieces with long red ribbons, gray eyes, had oval glasses on her face, very pale skin, also wearing a red and black school uniform and holding a long black case like the one Lolly has in her hands.  
The other was another girl with black chin length hair with the fringe on the right side of her face, had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes that looked red, lip-gloss of some sort on her lips and wearing a purple jacket with purple boots.  
The third was a tall man with black hair tied in the back of his head with a blue ribbon, blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a black attire while holding a huge coffin shaped case behind his back along with his right hand bandaged up.  
The last was Leon who was wearing the same outfit when he first met Lolly at the park, smiled at Lolly said "Hey it's good to see you again for the third time" making Lolly smile but she didn't notice that Zero was sneering at Leon when the first girl said in a monotone "I am Saya Kisaragi.".  
Lolly smiled at Saya who didn't return it making Lolly confused as the other girl replied "I'm Saya Otonashi and this is Haji." making the man known as Haji bow down slightly when Jack said "So why are you here again?" causing Saya(K) to say "We're here because there is something not right with the new singer that everyone is crazy about but we think she is trying to find a way to kill every human in the world so that there is only vampires and purebloods in the world.".  
Everyone except Saya(O), Haji, Leon, Aya, Ken, Youji, Omi and Saya(K) all gasped as Lolly said "But how is she going to do that?" when Leon said while pacing "We believe that she is getting help from other villains to devise her plan but we haven't got anything yet.".  
Then suddenly, everything started moving making everyone fall on the ground as Lolly while grabbing something to hold said "What going on?" making Saya(K) reply "The cruise must be moving to New York. We have to wait until it docks again which could take hours.".  
This caused everyone to look at her in confusion as Saya(O) said "We forgot these cruise doors are locked once they close so now we're all stick in here till we get to New York." that made everyone except Zero, Saya(K), Hagi, Leon, Youji, Ken, Omi and Aya to groan loudly as they fell on the ground in anime styled, ending the chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Four hours later while inside the cargo, everyone was just sitting around as Prussia paced around Aya and Youji who said angrily "Man just sit down or something before you'll break the floor on the boat." which caused Prussia to reply while grabbing his white hair "But I was meant to go on a date with someone...now he'll get mad for missing the date. Ah shit.".  
While Prussia kept pacing around, Lolly was sleeping on the hard ground causing Zero who was standing up to pull his jacket off and put it on her making Lolly snuggle into it with a smile as everyone were all leaning against the crates.  
"So Zero..." started Leon causing Zero to look at him with a ticked off look replied "What?" but Leon ignored the way Zero said that as he continued.  
"So what's with you and Lolly anyway Kiryu? Because whenever she's near you, you act like you're torn between two people. Is it because there's someone else you like who's already have someone they love?". When he said that, Zero gritted his teeth slightly as he replied "So what if I do, it doesn't concern you at all." while turning around to face Leon when he noticed that Leon raised an eyebrow at him causing Zero to look at him in confusion until a yawn made the two look over to see Lolly raising up as she rubbed her eyes. "Sheesh I really need to stop sleeping with my contacts on." said Lolly to herself as she blinked a couple of times until she noticed that Leon and Zero looking at her making her confused when Satoko's voice rang out "Hey guys I think me and Rika found a way out from this place!".  
Everyone then looked up to see Rika and Satoko standing on some crates while the two are trying to grab the vent that may go outside causing Shion to exclaim "What are you two doing up there?!" as she and the others ran over to see what was going on.  
"Well while you guys were just sitting, me and Satoko found this vent that could lead up to the cruise." said Rika on her tiptoes as she and Satoko were still trying to grab the vent so everyone went back to find if they could also find some other exits except Leon who was watching the two girls.  
As he watched, Leon suddenly heard footsteps making him narrow his eyes and he quickly turned around to see Siren still wearing her black and gray lolita outfit, was standing in front of him causing Leon to jump slightly but then calmed as he said with a smile "Lolly I thought you left with the others...why are you wearing a different outfit?".  
Siren narrowed her eyes angrily when she pulled her arm back and suddenly stabbed Leon through the stomach causing him to widen his eyes in disbelief as blood spilled in the air while he slowly fell until he landed face first on the ground.  
Once he was on the ground, Siren giggled quietly as she started walking towards Satoko and Rika as she suddenly transformed into Nuriko, just when Satoko said while still trying to get the vent to open "Hey Leon...can you ask someone to help us get this vent open?".  
But she didn't get an answer, Satoko and Rika both turned around to see Leon on the ground as blood started pooling around him making Satoko gasp until Youji's voice shouted "Rika, Satoko. Get off those crates...**NOW!**".  
causing Satoko to look at Rika in confusion and then they looked down to see Siren as Nuriko smirking evilly up at them.  
Satoko widened her eyes in shock when suddenly an arrow flew in the air and smacked into Siren's back making her widen her eyes slightly as she swayed slightly then landed on the ground while Youji and Omi ran towards them.  
Omi went to check Leon's condition when Youji went in front of the crates shouted again "Rika, Satoko get out of here now!" causing Rika and Satoko to nod as Satoko was the first to climb down the crate while Rika waited.  
As Satoko put her right foot down, suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her ankle making Satoko shriek until Youji ran toward with his elbow out, bashing into Siren who was holding onto Satoko's ankle causing her to fall while Satoko fell on the ground with a yell as Rika stared in shock with a scared face.

* * *

With Lolly, she and the others who were sitting on the ground when they heard Satoko's yell making them all look at each other then ran off to where the source of the yell.

* * *

Back with Youji and the others, he was on the ground holding his arm which had a gash on it, glared at Siren who was still in Nuriko's appearance just smirked while she held onto Omi's neck who started choking as he struggled for air as he held onto her arm when Lolly ran towards them as she shouted "Leave him alone!".  
Siren turned her head making Lolly stopped in her tracks said with a shocked face "But...Nuriko I thought you were with us a few hours ago?" making Siren just laugh when she said in her own voice "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out...I'm not Nuriko at all. I'm Siren.".  
Lolly widened her eyes in horror as Siren turned back into her own appearance with a huge grin while still holding onto Omi's neck who started turning blue a little causing Lolly to yell "Drop Omi NOW!".  
Siren rolled her eyes and without looking, she dropped Omi onto the ground then while he was on the ground, Omi went on his hands and knees started hacking drily to get the air back in his lungs when Youji went to his side to see if he was alright when Siren looked at the two with disgust.  
"Tsk...humans are too easy to break." she said then smiled while looking at Lolly until she noticed that Leon is gone said glaring at Siren "Where's Leon?" causing Siren to stare blankly behind her so turning around, Lolly looked down to see Leon on the ground bleeding still.  
Widening her eyes in shock, Lolly dropped on her knees and crawled quickly towards Leon's unmoving body when she said with her fringe covering her eyes "What have you done?" causing Siren to laugh loudly as she said "Oh him? Well he mistaken me as you dear big sister so I had no choice but to stab him.".  
Lolly bowed her head slightly as tears started appearing on her eyes when Siren said "Oh he is still alive big sister but it was so fun to see him twitch like a dying fish." and started laughing again when Lolly noticed a broken bit of metal on the ground beside Leon, so she quickly grabbed it tightly making Siren look at her in confusion and was about to ask what she was doing, until Lolly suddenly slammed it on her hand making her grit her lip causing blood to spill down as tears started springing in her eyes but didn't cry out while blood appeared on the wound and dripped into the floor.  
As she done that, it caused Omi and Youji stared at her in surprise while Rika and Satoko who were hiding behind the crates stared in shock by what happened when Lolly who was holding up her bloody hand, put her hand to her lips as she started sucking the blood into her mouth.  
Then doing that, Lolly turned Leon over on his back to reveal that his skin was pure white from the blood loss, Lolly quickly leaned towards Leon's face and pressed her lips against his, causing Siren to twitch her eye slightly in anger while everyone else just gasped when Zero and the others arrived running towards them.  
Zero stopped causing the others to stop as they stared at the blood trickling down Lolly's mouth into Leon's mouth until Lolly pulled away just when Leon started coughing slightly and the wound on his stomach started healing quickly making everyone shock by this until, Sam said as she looked at Lolly's wound "Lolly your hand...".  
Confused by what Sam said, Lolly lifted her hand up to her face and noticed that the wound was slowly healing making her surprised when Leon sat up with a groan said "What happened? Why is there a huge rip on my shirt?" causing Lolly to look at him with a look of relief and a smile.  
"Why do you care about humans so much big sister? They done nothing but be walking blood packs...it's true, you are becoming more human instead of a pureblood." said Siren's voice causing everyone to turn around to look at her to see Siren's full fringe covering her eyes as her shoulders shook violently and had her hands gripped tightly causing Lolly to say "Siren...?".  
Then suddenly, Siren lifted her head up as she screamed so loudly with her eyes wide open that her hair started to lift up in the air causing everyone to cover their ears from the noise while they yelled in pain until the lights exploded making it dark and it suddenly became quiet.  
So everyone took their hands off their ears as they looked around in the darkness when Keiichi said "What happened to the lights?" causing Shion to reply "I think the lights are out but I just don't understand...that she has a supersonic scream." until suddenly, they heard giggling making them look around as the ones who had weapons pulled them out as Lolly looked around the room with narrowed eyes, until suddenly... "**AIYAH!** I felt something touch me." said China with a scared look causing everyone to look confused until Sam was pushed onto the ground, then Ken was pushed into Aya who caught him just in time making Ken blush slightly but hid it from the others except Lolly who smiled quickly but then narrowed her eyes again when she saw arms appearing from the shadows behind Germany that resembled Italy's.  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock causing Germany to be confused until he noticed the arms around his neck, so he turned his head around to see Siren as Italy behind him with glowing red cat-like eyes and a huge Cheshire cat grin said "I'll will kill everyone who is close to Big sister." causing Germany to push her away from him as Siren just laughed as she hid into the shadows, when Lolly pulled out her katana shouted "It's not Italy. Don't let Siren trick you into harming each other!" so Lolly ran in the darkness with everyone protesting until she was gone.

* * *

While in the dark, Lolly was holding her katana out in front of her when suddenly, Siren appeared beside her as Hisoka grinning away said "Oh Big sister why would I do such a thing? I just want to play with them until it's time to kill them." which caused Lolly to swing her katana towards Siren who grabbed the blade with her hand making Lolly's arm tremble slightly.  
Siren raised an eyebrow as she said while holding onto the blade still "Big sister not to sound rude but...have you weakened because you haven't drank any blood yet?" causing Lolly to widen her eyes when Siren smiled with her eyes closed said "How about I'll give you blood then" then she disappeared making Lolly fall slightly but held her footing.  
Then Siren came back as Tsuzuki holding Teppei's dismembered head in her hand smiled as she held it out towards Lolly who stared at it in horror.  
"N...no I'm not like you who only harms others Siren." said Lolly as she stepped away from Siren with her katana out in front of her causing Siren to laugh as she replied "Oh but big sister our whole family are blood suckers who drain the life from humans. But we cannot change who we are even if we could change.".  
As Siren said that, she looked down with down casted eyes when she clutched the head tightly when she lifted it up in the air and slammed it down on the ground while yelling "**IT'S NOT FAIR THAT I WAS THE ONLY ONE NOT BEING TOGETHER WITH BIG SISTER WHILE EVERYONE HAS? IT'S NOT FAIR!**" then Siren started kicking the head making the blood splash on the ground until finally it became a bloody mess.  
Lolly stared at Siren as she stopped crushing the head and started breathing heavily until she looked at Lolly said "Maybe I should try and make you fight your friends instead" causing Lolly to be confused when Siren turned back into her appearance then she opened her mouth to start singing in Japanese.

Siren: **_Salti roiyary tamarie pastiarasa resting (ah~)  
Salti roiyary pirarya soltia reiya resting (ah~)  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(yui) Yasoriiya (il) zay fariya (Salti roiya)_**

Lolly widened her eyes then closed them as she clutched her head with both hands while her knees gave way and fell on the ground when Siren continued signing with her eyes closed and started dancing around.

**_Salti Oane  
Salti roiyary tamarie pastiarasa resting (ah~)  
Salti roiyary pirarya soltia reiya resting (ah~)  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
(yui) Yasoriiya (il) zay fariya (Salti roiya_**

While Siren was singing, Lolly started clutching her arms while trembling as her hair stared growing longer while it was floating in the air thought to herself I _can't hold it in. It wants to get out to shed blood...no don't come out and hurt my friends_ but Lolly's mouth opened to reveal her canines growing longer and she opened her eyes to reveal that they were glowing red while the pupils started slitting as she snarled loudly.

* * *

With the others, they heard the song causing Sam to say "What's going on...it sounds like singing doesn't it Jack? Jack, Iain what's wrong?" until she noticed that Iain and Jack had fearful looks in their faces were totally paralysed in on the ground when Jack said "T...the singing...it makes any pureblood vampire in the Roséheart clan go berserk if they hear it" making the others look at each other until the singing stopped. "Why did the singing stop?" said Omi in slight fear until they heard screaming and gunshots up the cruise making everyone look at each other until they all started running towards the door which Nuriko burst opened then they ran outside when they stopped in their tracks to see what has happened outside.

* * *

As Zero, Jack and Iain were the first ones out the door, they widened their eyes in shock at the amount of bodies of the gunmen on the ground when Zero sees one of the gunmen running away with a yell until suddenly something flashed that made half of the man's body to fall apart with blood spilling out.  
Satoko who was slightly closer to the body, fell on the ground with a fearful look until a shadow passed her making her look up to see Lolly jumping in the air with much longer hair while throwing her katana up her head and slamming it down on another gunmen's back with a roar while landing on the deck.  
"W...w...why is Lolly doing that?" stammered Rena putting a hand on her mouth in horror while everyone were staring at the scene with horror when Sam said with a terrified look "I don't know...but her choker is still on but I don't understand.".  
With Lolly, she kept slashing the gunmen on the deck and when there was no one left, she kept stabbing the fallen bodies with her katana even if they were dead until Sango's voice shouted "**STOP IT LOLLY!**" which made Lolly to stop stabbing as she slowly turned her head to look up to see the heroes on the balcony with narrowed glowing red-cat slitted eyes, causing everyone to gasp in horror as they saw blood on her face.  
As she was about to run towards them with her katana in her hand behind her, suddenly Ashitare appeared as he jumped over the balcony and landing on top of Lolly with his hand on her neck causing the two to land on the ground making the ground to crack slightly.  
"Again we meet yah little brat." snarled Ashitare tightening his grip on her neck making Lolly growl in anger with narrowed eyes until she lifted her feet on his stomach and kicked him off her causing Ashitare to go flying into the wall making a dent then Lolly used her legs to lift herself back up on the ground.  
Once she did that, Lolly looked up towards her friends until she heard clapping making her turn around with a growl.  
When she turned around, she saw that it was Imhotep, Nakago, Thrax in his human form which slightly resembled his normal form except that he had darker skin with a small black beard on his chin but still had glowing yellow-green eyes, Muraki, Diva, Luke, Colin, Loki, Nova, Cronus and Dark Precure along with five others.  
The first was a young woman with magenta hair tied up on the right side of her head with fair skin, green/blue eyes (?) and wearing an primary-designed armour.  
The second was a man with indigo, black and gold face paint, an elaborate headdress, and full Chinese styled costume outfit.  
The third was a small man floating in the air holding a Tibetan Prayer wheel with points at the end wearing a green scarf-like top with a light green ribbon, wears a lot of jewels with a third eye on his bald forehead and has strange looking eyes.  
The forth was a young man with lime-green hair which is pointed below but has his top hair unsharply streaked, has a blue toorband around his head, black/grey eyes holding a flute in his hand along with another person who resembles the other except they were different outfits was holding a weapon that had two little bells attached to two strings each on each.  
"So it seems Lolly has finally shown her true colours." said Muraki grinning away while Ashitare holding his arm walked behind Nakago and growled angrily that he was beaten for the fourth time until he looked up to see Nuriko who widened his eyes in shock, making Ashitare growled more loudly causing Nakago to say "Stand down Ashitare, you will have your chance to fight but not today.".  
Ashitare snorted in reply when Luke said with a grim face while looking at the destruction on the deck "Lolly does look very beautiful covered in blood but it seems we have less gunman now." making Diva reply with a smile "Oh but we'll get more but for now let's continue watching the show.".  
When suddenly, Lolly turned to at her allies, her eyes started narrowing as they glowed brighter red while her lip pulled back to reveal long canines, started snarling loudly until she ran towards them and jumped in the air with a roar as she lifted her katana up in the air causing everyone to gasp in horror.  
But as Lolly was close enough, Zero stood in front of the others which made Sam exclaim loudly in shock "What are you doing Zero?!" as Zero slammed his elbow onto Lolly's stomach causing her to widen her eyes in surprise as she made a rasping noise causing her to slump onto Zero's shoulder making him wrap his arms around Lolly's waist as the two slid on the ground.  
"Lolly wake up." whispered Zero into Lolly's hair as he put a hand on her hair while holding onto Lolly's waist until he felt Lolly biting onto his neck making Zero grit his teeth with one eye closed when the two fell back on the ground.  
As Lolly drank from Zero's neck, she suddenly felt Zero's emotions going inside her making Lolly widen her eyes in shock which slowly dimmed until they became green/brown again then she unlatched herself from Zero's neck with a trail of blood on the side of her mouth and got up from Zero as she looked down at him with a confused look.  
"Zero..." started Lolly when she suddenly stopped as she lifted her katana up which had blood making her confused until she saw her face on the blade was covered in blood along with her hair covering her face. Until Lolly's hand started shaking and she threw her katana away from her with a scream which slid away on the ground until it hit the wall when Lolly puts her bloodied hands on her face while looking down at the ground said "No don't tell me...I killed people?", when she looked up to see everyone with scared faces. Then Lolly looked at Satoko who was still sitting on the ground as she was frozen in fear when Lolly walked towards Satoko with her hand out said with a smile "Satoko..." and once Lolly was close enough, Satoko took one look at her as she screamed loudly while slapping Lolly's hand away causing Lolly to pull her hand away. Satoko then got up from the ground away from Lolly and hid behind Sam who put an arm over Satoko's shoulder.  
Looking at her hand which was red, Lolly's eyes were covered by her hair as she said sadly "Ah...so it seems my true form is too scary for everyone, eh? Now everyone knows what I am truly like...I will be fighting alone for now on. Sorry for scaring you everyone." so Lolly turned away with her hair flying in the wind when Zero who got up after Lolly bit him, suddenly grabbed her wrist making Lolly turn around with tears pouring down her face looked at him in shocked.  
"Baka if you walk away now, you'll never have friends anymore to help you out when you'll in trouble and when they'll in trouble, you have to help them out." said Zero still holding onto her wrist causing everyone to look at away in guilt because when they saw Lolly's true form but they know that Lolly even if she was a vampire, was still their friend.  
Then Chichiri walked up to Lolly and Zero as he said while taking his mask off "We will always be together even if we always argue about something" making everyone agree as they walked up and crowded around. "We will help each other out when one of us is in dire need." said Nuriko, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney together when Maria, Sango, Kagome, Shion, Mion and Rena together said "We'll have fun together when we do stuff together." causing Jack to say with "Even if Hotohori, Taka, Inuyasha, Miroku, Tasuki, America, Prussia, Iain, Kouji, Spain and France are annoying." making the eleven men yell in protest angrily.  
Lolly giggled at that when Satoko said as she hugged Lolly's leg "Even if you're a vampire Oka-Lol, I still love you just the way you are" making Lolly smile when she hugged Satoko causing everyone to smile at that until Lolly pulled away from Satoko and glared at the villians shouted while holding the balcony bars "**DO YOU HEAR THAT?! EVEN IF I AM A MONSTER...NOTHING WILL CHANGE WHEN I HAVE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY WITH ME IN THE WORST OF TIMES!**".  
As Lolly shouted that, the villains made faces to each other when they noticed that Siren was behind them making Lolly widen her eyes in shock when the villains let Siren through.  
"Is that what you really wanted big sister? To be with humans even if they scared of us?" said Siren once she stood in the middle of the deck and looked up at Lolly who looked down replied in a determined face "Yes that is what I truly wish.".  
When saying that, Siren's eyes darkened as she bowed her head said quietly "So be it big sister." causing Lolly to look confused until suddenly, Siren jumped in the air with her hands outwards causing the others to go flying with yells of pain as they smacked into the wall behind Lolly who had shielded herself.  
Everyone was really badly hurt with their clothes slightly ripped and covered in dirt when their backs came into contact on the wall making them slid down the wall until they fall on the ground.  
Once turning around after dropping her arms, Lolly gasped in horror when she saw her friends badly hurt and turned around to face Siren shouted in despair "Please Siren, you don't have to do this this!" but Siren didn't listen to Lolly's pleas as she screamed loudly causing the injuried heroes to scream in pain as they covered their eyes. "**STOP IT! I BEG OF YOU SIREN!**" screamed Lolly with tears pouring down her face when Siren stopped and shouted back with fury in her face while looking at Lolly "**WHEN THEY ARE TRULY DEAD THEN I'LL STOP!**" but then Satoko got up from the ground making everyone stop screaming as she said with much effort "Even...if...Okalol...is...a...vampire...we...will ...be...together...in...the...hardest...of times...".  
Saying that, Siren widened her eyes in confusion when Satoko continued with a louder voice. "And we will stick together no matter what!".  
After Satoko said that, Siren's eye twitched in anger and suddenly she appeared in front of Satoko who widened her eyes in shock until Siren picked her up by the throat making everyone yell in horror.  
"_Listen here and listen well...I will get Big sister even if it means killing you along with her adopted family so..._" whispered Siren as she pulled Satoko towards her until she screamed **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!**" and threw Satoko in the air who screamed loudly causing Lolly and everyone to yell Satoko's name.  
"**SATOKO!**" screamed Lolly as she ran after and saw that Satoko was about to fall in the deep water, so Lolly while jumping over the rail, grabbed Satoko just in time when the two fell causing Zero to quickly get up and ran over to grab Lolly's right hand over the railing.  
Siren stared in shock as she wondered why Lolly would save another one's life with the cost of her own, when everyone got up and ran over to the railing.  
"Lolly, Satoko hold on!" shouted Zero while he was holding onto Lolly's hand with both hands when Lolly was holding onto Satoko's wrist with her left hand as the two were dangling over the ship.  
Lolly looked over to her left to see that Satoko was slipping from her grip and looked up to see everyone worried as Sam shouted towards to them "Just hold on you two, we'll get you up!" but Satoko shouted back when she felt her hand started slipping "I can't hold on much longer...I'm slipping!".  
Lolly closed her eyes while thinking hard until she opened them as she shouted "Ken once I count up to three...I want you to catch Satoko when I throw her up to you!" causing Ken to go to the balcony shouted "But what about you?!".  
"I'll be fine, just worry about Satoko okay?!" shouted Lolly making everyone look at each other wondering what Lolly was thinking but listened as she continued.  
"Okay I'm starting now!".  
Then she started swinging her arm which Satoko felt herself move higher towards the deck until Lolly started counting.  
"1...2...3...**NOW KEN!**" shouted Lolly as she threw Satoko up in the air and Ken caught her just in time while everyone watched Lolly's hand start sliding from Zero's grip making Sango and Sam scream Lolly's name at the same time as everyone else watched in horror with shocked gasps.  
Zero gritting his teeth as he tried to lift Lolly up but felt her hand sliding from his grip said "Keep holding on...I'll pull you up." but he then noticed that Lolly was smiling sadly at him with tears pouring down her face causing Zero to be confused when she said "I'm sorry for everything that happened but for now on but I...".  
But Lolly never finished what she was going to say when suddenly, her hand slipped away from Zero's hand and slowly she fell from the cruise making everyone all stare in horror and gasped loudly while some others screamed her name when Lolly closed her eyes thought in her head as she closed her eyes with a small smile thought _I promise that I will make everything right even if I have to push myself away from my loved ones.  
_Then Lolly's body smashed into the murky water causing the water to splash from the impact.  
Back with everyone else, they couldn't speak about what just happened when Sam slid onto the ground while holding the middle bar of the rail as tears appeared on her eyes.  
"No it can't be true." she said as she putting her hands on her face when the girls and ukes started crying while the semes and men closed their eyes sadly.  
Zero was leaning over the rail with his hand out as he felt the feeling of holding Lolly's hand slipping away until he felt a hand on his shoulder making him turn around to see Tsuzuki.  
"L...Lolly's gone Zero." he said with tears also pouring down his face while Satoko was screaming loudly with tears pouring down her cheeks while struggling to get out of Shion's grip on her shoulders who also started crying.  
"I can't believe it." said Chichiri behind Tasuki who turned around and hugged him while Chichiri cried on his shoulder.  
Ozzy sniffed as he said with tears spilling down causing everyone to turn around "Guys...Lolly wouldn't want anyone to grieve for her when she sacrificed herself to save us.".  
Everyone looked at Ozzy until they all looked down to the ground, when Siren's voice said loudly "I'm tired now, I want to go back home and sleep for a couple of days!" causing everyone to turn around to see Siren and the villains walk away towards an elevator when Sango stood up and shouted at Siren "**HOW COULD YOU...HOW COULD YOU JUST WALK AWAY FROM THIS WHEN YOUR SISTER COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!?**".  
Siren turned around to face with a blank look just replied "Because she is weak when it comes to you pitiful humans." then she turned back to get into the elevator with the villains and she looked at everyone with a dark look as the doors closed leaving everyone to grieve still for the fall of Lolly, ending the chapter.

* * *

**OH NOES! What's gonna happen now since Lolly fell into the watery depths? Better find out in the next chapter of Lolly O'Connell Vampire Adventure 2: The Shriek of Siren. Also sorry once again for changing the song but I thought it would suit Siren**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

As everyone was grieving still on the cruise ship, suddenly a black jet appeared with a sign on the side of it saying '_WHOOP_' causing Sam to look up with tears streaking her face until she widened her eyes in surprise when the door opened to reveal an middle aged man with grey hair which was bald on top of his head and wearing a black suit.  
"JERRY?!" shouted Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney in shock while tears still spilled down their faces causing the man known as Jerry shouted in a British accent with his hand over his mouth "Is everyone alright?!" but no one answered causing Jerry to wonder what happened when he continued, said "I'll bring a ladder down for all of you to climb up.".  
As he said that, a ladder appeared in front of Sam who climbed up first then it was Kagome, Mion, Maria, Rena, Rika, Saya(K), Saya(O), Sango holding Kilala in one arm, Shion, Satoko, Italy, China, England, Chichiri still had Tama inside his shirt, Nuriko, Romano, Ken, Omi, Chiriko, Tsuzuki, Jack, Hisoka, Ozzy, Germany, Aya, Youji, France, Spain, Prussia, Kouji, Iain, Tasuki, Taka, Inuyasha, Miroku, Drix holding Dander in one arm, Leon and lastly Zero who looked out at the sea once more with a blank look the quickly grabbed Lolly's katana in one hand, climbed up the ladder.  
Once climbing up to the top of the ladder, a gloved hand appeared in front of Zero's face who was surprised by this as he looked up to see Leon holding out his hand with a gentle smile. So grabbing Leon's hand, Leon helped Zero up into the jet with everyone else sitting on the jet seats looking out the windows. As Zero was about to sit down on one of the seats, Luka flew onto his shoulder making a little 'muuu' noise while looking around for Lolly causing Zero to look down sadly when Jerry's voice said gently "Kaien wanted me to check on everyone to see if they were alright...but it seemed that you lost one of your own.".  
Sitting beside Sango who was holding Kilala tightly in her arms causing Kilala to mewl in concern, Sam closed her eyes as tears started pooling down her face while clutching her shoulder while Chichiri was hugged by Tasuki while Ozzy had his hand on his forehead and Tsuzuki covered his face with his hands, England bawled into his hands causing America to pat him gently on the back when lastly, Satoko just had a blank look on her face stared unseeingly towards the wall.  
Iain and Jack looked at them sadly then at the others who were all looking upset by what happened to Lolly when Sam said while rubbing her eyes with the palm of her hand "How are we going to tell Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan and lastly...Henry. They'll be heartbroken.".  
Jerry didn't say anything at all as he looked around everyone's grieving faces when he heard Aya say quietly who was sitting beside Ken "I didn't even get a chance to speak to her at all after what I said to her about the picture." causing Ken to gently pat his shoulder, when Zero walked towards the jet door making everyone confused when he put the katana out in front of him and threw it out into the ocean while watching it fall into the sea then closing the door after the katana landed into the spot where Lolly fell.  
After doing that, Zero turned over to face the others, they all looked at him in shock as Leon said "Zero...why did you do that?" once he went down to sit on the seat beside Leon just replied "Because I couldn't stand looking at it," and looked out the window as the jet flew away, leaving the boat to float.

* * *

Back at Cross Academy inside Kaien's office, Zero wearing his uniform told everything to Kaien, Toga, Rick, Evy, Alex, Jonathan and Henry who were sitting on the couch about what happened in the ship causing Evy to cover her mouth in disbelief until she covered her face with her hands as her shoulder shook up and down while Rick patted his shoulder.  
Alex, Jonathan, Toga and Kaien widened their eyes in shock as Henry stood up with his shoulders over his chest and walked towards the high windows causing Kaien to look worriedly at him, turned around to look at Zero said "Maybe you should leave the now so that Lolly's family can have peace.".  
Nodding at this, Zero left the room leaving everyone to have peace and walked through the dark corridor when he saw Siren looking out the window seeing a full moon in the dark sky while wearing the night class uniform also had a normal black hair band on her hair.  
Zero narrowed his eyes at her and was about to walk over to her when Siren turned around to look at him with narrowed eyes as well said in a monotoned voice "Ah Kiryu how nice to see you again." causing Zero to reply "Outside now." and started walking away from Siren Siren raised an eyebrow at Zero's retreating back but followed him non other less.  
Outside in front of a huge tree, Zero leaned against the tree while waiting for Siren when she suddenly appeared with her hands behind her back and walked towards him as she said "So what was it that you wanted to talk about Kiryu?" causing Zero to look at her.  
Then he said "So...why is it that you wanted to hurt us so much that it might cause your Onee-chan to be heartbroken?" causing Siren to widen her eyes in shock as she looked at him until looked away from him replied "It is because Onee-chan is acting more human then she should be...she doesn't belong to blood bags.".  
Zero just sighed at how Siren reacted replied with his hair covering his eyes "You're so pitiful just because someone did something to you so you in turn take it out on humans instead.".  
Upon saying that, Siren whipped her head towards Zero with glowing crimson cat-slitted eyes as she shouted at him "**YOU DO NOT KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME AND ONEE-CHAN!**" causing Zero to pull out his gun that had a chain connected to his waistcoat and pointed towards her chest when Nova, Loki, Nakago and the twins to appear in front of her with their arms out.  
The twin with the flute said quietly "Please don't make it hard for the princess," causing the other twin to end the rest of the sentence "And don't even try using your gun on her or else there will be trouble.".  
Zero still had his gun out in front of him, looked away with a sigh as he put the gun back into his waistcoat while Nakago's voice said "Siren-sama, why are you out here in the cold in the first place? You should know that you need your rest after what happened.".  
Siren looked at Nakago and sighed as she said "All right but I need something to drink." making Loki say to her "Once we got out the cold, I'll get you something to drink.".  
And so, Siren, Nakago, Nova, Loki and the twins started walking back to the dorms leaving Zero all alone in the dark courtyard while looking at his hand that held Lolly's hand then clenching it tightly into a grip.

* * *

The next couple of weeks was quiet in Cross Academy as Zero was in class looking at the wall on his desk while Toga took everyone's names until he looked at the empty chair that used to be Lolly's chair until he looked to see Lolly's friends looking all red eyed from crying from the loss of Lolly, he turned back to look at Toga.  
After class, Zero was walking through the quiet corridors with his hands in his blazer pockets when he saw Prussia wearing a black suit with a white shirt that had four buttons unbuttoned to show off his chest without a tie which indicated that he just came back from a meeting.  
Zero and Prussia stopped in front of each other as Zero said "So how is everyone taking it?" making Prussia rub his hand through his hair reply while turning his head back "Sam, Ozzy, Sango, Satoko, Tsuzuki, England and especially Chichiri aren't taking it very well including the ukes but me and the guys are getting there.".  
Then Zero said "Does Miaka know about what happened?" which Prussia replied "Taka told her three days ago and she's also taking it very hard since she already lost Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko and Mitsukake" causing Zero to look at him in confusion when Gilbert answered.  
"To tell yah the truth, Nuriko was killed by that wolf guy that attacked you and Lolly, Chiriko killed himself to protect the others, Mitsukake sacrificed himself to heal these villagers and Hotohori was killed by Nakago. Tasuki told me this happened when Miaka was still in middle school." Prussia said which Zero was surprised by this.  
"But they feel so real and aren't going through the walls." he said causing Prussia to reply "That's because the sand-witch used her magic to give them new bodies that resembled their original bodies.".  
Zero raised his eyebrows as he nodded when Prussia said "Well I better check on Henry to see if he's alright, so see yah later.".  
So with that, the two men said their goodbyes and went their different ways.

* * *

While that happened, Chichiri without his mask was lying in his bed in the one of spare rooms in the Academy when there was a knock on the door.  
Chichiri clutched the pillow tightly as Tasuki's voice called out behind the door "Chichiri please come out. You've been in your room in there for ten days...please come out!" causing Chichiri to shout out "Leave me alone!" while pulling the duvet cover over his head.  
But it didn't stop Tasuki to open the door as he went in while quietly closing the door then walked towards the bed and sat down beside the bulge that was Chichiri.  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, no da?" muffled Chichiri under the bed causing Tasuki to pull the duvet cover away as he said "Come on Chi, everyone's been worrying about yah." when Chichiri sat up from the bed and puts his hands on his face replied "Because it was my fault that I kept arguing with Ozzy, England and Tsuzuki which caused this to happen. If it didn't happen...Lolly would still be here.".  
At that, Chichiri's voice cracked slightly until Tasuki bends his head towards Chichiri's and kissed him fully on the lips causing Chichiri to widen his eye in surprise but then closed it, when he opened his pale lips slightly to let Tasuki enter his tongue in his mouth while wrapping his arms around Tasuki's neck who puts a hand on the back of his hair.

**(A/N) Warning this part of the chapter will have graphic scenes of sexual content so please skip if you do not like Yaoi or two men kissing).**

Chichiri was panting hard as he and Tasuki kissed so fiercely that Chichiri could feel the air in his lungs was getting sucked away until Tasuki slipped his hand under the night shirt that Chichiri was wearing and then started stroking his chest with his thumb making Chichiri break the kiss with drool trailing out their tongues while breathing hard.  
"Ahn Tasuki...no don't do that." moaned Chichiri until Tasuki puts his mouth on Chichiri's neck and started sucking on it causing Chichiri to put his hands on his mouth from making a noise as he leaned back on the bed while Tasuki started taking off his clothes and Chichiri's.  
After doing that, Tasuki started kissing down Chichiri's chest to his stomach making him arch his back in pleasure while clutching the pillow tightly with both hands while breathing heavily until Tasuki rubbed his fingers between Chichiri's buttocks while kissing Chichiri again.  
Moaning in the kiss, Chichiri felt Tasuki's fingers pushing inside him making winch slightly and clutched Tasuki's arm. Then the fingers was shoving in and out inside so far that Chichiri's eye rolled up slightly when he saw stars in front of his eye until he jolted when he felt Tasuki using his other hand to pinch Chichiri's pale nipple making it all red and swollen.  
"Ha...hah...Tasuki." panted Chichiri with a flushed face while looking away once Tasuki finally stopped kissing him and hovered over him whispered "If yah don't want to go any further Chichiri, just say and I'll stop." but Chichiri cupped his cheeks said with a smile "It will be fine Tasuki, no da.".  
Nodding at that, Tasuki positioned himself between Chichiri's buttocks while holding his cock in his hand and gently pushed in, causing Chichiri to grit his lip and clenching his eye tightly as he clutched the pillows tightly until he swiftly pushed it all the way in, making Chichiri gasp loudly between breaths when he felt blood spilling out slightly from between his legs and gripped Tasuki's back tightly as tears poured down his face.  
"It's alright Chi, it's alright." soothed Tasuki into Chichiri's hair when he started saying "If you don't want to continue jus...?" until Chichiri interrupted causing Tasuki to look at him in surpise.  
"No it's fine...just continue please, no da.".  
So with that, Tasuki started out slowly while moving his hips back and forth making Chichiri requested loudly "Ah don't do it slow...do it harder." so at that, Tasuki started thrusting harder and faster causing Chichiri to feel Tasuki's hard member inside him, throbbing and twitching hard inside his stomach **(A/N) What the...?)**.  
This continued for a few hours until Chichiri said between pants "Hah...Tasuki...I'm almost...there...AHN!" as he gripped Tasuki's shoulders so hard that blood started appearing and dripped down his back when Tasuki who was holding both Chichiri's legs up replied with a toothy grin and panted slightly "Then how about we do together?".  
Then with that, Tasuki thrusted inside him so far that Chichiri arched his back and moaned loudly "IKU!" while Tasuki just grunted as he thrusted hard one more time, then slumped on top of Chichiri who patted his back as he panted slightly until Tasuki pulled out making Chichiri winch, then rolled away from Chichiri onto his stomach.  
"That was..." started Tasuki with a toothy grin when Chichiri smiled continued "Amazing, no da." then Tasuki pulled Chichiri close to his chest and after that, the two fell soundly asleep on the bed, but what they didn't know that someone was watching the whole thing.

* * *

Out in the corridor, Nakago who was wearing just a white shirt that showed off his chest, black suit trousers with a black belt that had a gold buckle and black pointy toed shoes, narrowed his eyes in rage at what he saw through the bedroom door and straightened himself up as he walked through the corridor like an angry tornado, passing a few pupils who went behind the wall to let him pass.  
Outside in the frosty grounds, Nakago now had a long black jacket started walking through the pathway that led to the gate and started his trip to Tokyo.  
A few hours later, Nakago walked through the busy street of Tokyo when he noticed that Kouji wearing an brownish coloured overcoat, light brown trousers and black shoes was walking towards the entrance of the Midnight Rose causing him to wonder why one of the heroes was coming to a place like that.  
So entering into the Midnight Rose where it was all dark inside when the same man who was there when Axel twisted his ankle was wearing a bright red Chinese styled outfit while flirting with some of the costumers until he turned around to see Nakago just standing.  
"Excuse me for a moment." the man said with a seductive smile to the other men who groaned and walked towards him with gracefulness like a panther. Once he was close to Nakago, the man said with a seductive smirk "So how long has it been Nakago? So who are you choosing today? For a very special treat just for today, you can have Jas...", when Nakago interrupted him.  
"I'll have Jacob again thank you, Julius." said Nakago causing the man known now as Julius to narrow his eyes angrily but said "Alright but Jason hasn't been feeling that great for the past last couple of months so be careful with him alright?" which Nakago nodded as Julius led him up stairs to where the rooms are.  
In one of the rooms, Jacob was hacking his insides in the room's toilet while Axel waited outside for him knocked on the door said "Jacob are you alright in there? Hasn't this been going on long enough? You should check with a doctor or something.".  
But Jacob couldn't answer as he was still being sick when outside the door, Axel jumped in surprise as the door knocked loudly causing Axel to quickly run over and opened it to reveal Julius and Nakago standing in front of it.  
Axel widened his eyes in surprise as he saw Julius narrowing his eyes and said quickly with a hint of fear "Jacob is just in the bathroom...he'll be out in a minute." then he quickly passed through Nakago and Julius into the corridor, just as Jacob came out the bathroom, looking very pale making Julius widen his eyes in surprise.  
"Jacob are you alright?" asked Julius in a worried tone making Jacob who looked pale and sweaty, shook his head replied in a croaky tone "I've been feeling like shit ever since that murder scene near the shop." causing Julius to reply "Well today I'm letting you off so you can rest and Nakago can have someone else.".  
Jacob couldn't even be bothered saying anything as he went to bed with his clothes on and fell asleep even before putting his head on the pillow causing Nakago to look worried for a second until his face returned to its normal expression as he followed Julius out the room.  
Axel was sitting in his bedroom reading poetry on his bed when the door opened to reveal Nakago coming in with a dark aura around him, started taking his clothes off in front of him making Axel shocked by this.  
"Wha...what do you think you're doing?!" demanded Axel as he clutched his book to his chest until Nakago started crawling towards him and harshly pushed Axel down the bed while he ripped his shirt off causing Axel to be shocked by this, when Nakago started kissing down his naked chest.  
_I don't want this...please...someone help!_ thought Axel when he felt Nakago rubbing his chest with both hands and closed his eyes with tears appearing until...  
"**WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!**" demanded a voice that sounded like Kouji's voice making Axel open one eye to see Kouji standing over the door with a shocked face when Nakago's voice said "Ah Kouji how good is it to see you again." then Axel felt Nakago pulling his hair causing him to pull himself so that his hair doesn't get ripped from his scalp.  
"So it seems you have fallen for a whore who sells himself for money." said Nakago who then pulled Axel close to his chest making Kouji narrow his eyes angrily until...  
_**...Crash...**_  
Kouji had thrown himself at Nakago causing the two to bang into the wall while Axel covered himself with his duvet cover as he watched the two rolling on the ground until Julius ran through the room with Kaien wearing a different outfit instead of the usual behind him.  
So Julius angrily pulled Nakago with ease off Kouji who had a bloody lip and black eye who watched as Julius pushed Nakago away from him towards the door.  
Nakago stumbled slightly but then held his ground when Julius threw his clothes at him which he caught swiftly caught in his hand.  
Julius panted slightly when he said with pure anger "I want you out and never come back here ever again so that you can abuse my workers." causing Nakago to look at him and shrugged his shoulders as he pushed past Kaien, leaving the room. Kouji was still on the ground when he wiped the blood off his lip until he felt something wet on his eye causing him to turn his head to see Axel holding a small wet towel on his eye.  
Surprised by this, Kouji clasped a hand on Axel's causing him to be surprised by this as a blush appeared while they stared at each other, when Kaien said in shock "Kouji what are you doing here?" making Kouji and Axel break apart. "What I'm doing? I should ask the same for you and Nakago?" said Kouji as he raised an eyebrow to Kaien who just replied "I was telling Julius here about what happened to his granddaughter." causing Kouji to be confused by this when Axel said to him "To tell you the truth Kouji...Julius is a pureblood vampire who's second name is Roséheart.".  
Kouji looked at Axel first then at Julius who had now calmed down while had his arms crossed over his chest making Kouji jaw dropped in shock as he stuttered "W...wait...that's...Lolly's...grandparent?".  
Axel nodded at this just as Julius turned over to Kaien and said "My daughter and son-in-law are gone...my other daughter is in rehab...my husband left me...my son left me as well...now I have lost my granddaughter while the other wants to kill humans?".  
Kaien nodded sadly at this, causing Julius to walk towards the empty bed and sat on it with his hands on his face continued.  
"I can't believe it...every since that day I was attacked, my daughter Lucy just wanted to protect me but her father...James told her to leave...then after that, Nina who is the oldest twin and my son-in-law were killed by a hunter which caused my grandchildren to be separated by this. If...it didn't happen then we would still have been family.".  
At this, Julius started crying at this causing Kaien to bow his head at this while Axel and Kouji looked at him sadly.

* * *

With Tsuzuki, he was staring blankly out the window in the office causing Tatsumi, Watari, Hisoka, the chief and the Gushoshin watched him with worry.  
"Every since what happened in that cruise ship, Tsuzuki and his adopted family are taking it much worse." said Watari with a sad look on his face when he looked up at the clock to say it was break time making him smile as he looked at Tsuzuki.  
"Tsuzuki, it's time for break. So how about taking a little break." asked Watari to Tsuzuki who turned around to look at him with blank purple eyes nodded making Watari smile until he and the others widened their in shock as they turned into chibis as the blue Gushoshin said while pointing a finger "Tsuzuki...I don't think a plant leaves is such a good thing to have for break.".  
What caused this is, was that Tsuzuki took a couple of leaves from a plant pot and started nomming on the leaves, when he turned around to look at them.  
"They're herbal." Tsuzuki mumbled and kept eating them causing the others to tear drop when on the radio "_Breaking News...a young woman is slain down some strange creatures which are shown to be huge bats that have been attacking people for the last couple of weeks is revealed to be in her late teens in the streets of New York._  
_A few witnesses have reported that she has long light brown hair with pale skin, a black choker that has a round pink crystal hanging wearing a pink overcoat which is quite short with black leggings and black knee length boots with three buckles on it who carries a type of weapon which would have been used by samurais in federal Japan..._  
Everyone including Tsuzuki stared in shock at what was said as Hisoka said in shock "Lolly...is alive?" as he looked at the others when Tsuzuki stood up and said "We better tell the others about this...now!" causing everyone to look at each other.

* * *

"So you're telling us that Lolly has somehow survived from falling into the water?" asked Clover in disbelief as she with everyone else including Ken, Aya, Youji, Omi, the two Sayas, Hagi, Leon and Lolly's family were back in Kaien's office about what Tsuzuki said about what happened as Tsuzuki said "It's the truth...they said a young woman holding a samurai sword has been killing these creatures in New York.".  
Everyone looked at each other wondering what to say, when suddenly Sam burst through the door while holding a laptop in her arm causing everyone to jump in surprise turned around to look at her as Sam puts the laptop on Kaien's desk. "While I was looking through this, I found something you guys should check out." said Sam while she clicked on the laptop which a video popped up and started playing causing everyone to huddle over to see.  
In the video, there a huge bat-like creature standing in the busy streets of New York was about to swipe at some people when suddenly, a shadowed figure jumped off one of the tall buildings where there were some gasps of shock.  
The figure pulled out something which was long and thing and lifted it up in the air while free-falling down towards the bat-like creature until finally the figure landed on the creature as they thrusted the thing in their into the creature's back, which caused the creature to fall into the ground with blood spilling out.  
In the video, the person who video taped it shouted in a German accent "_Mein gott...I have never seen anything like this at all. I better show it to the others and see what they think!_".  
Then the footage stopped at that causing Sam to turn the laptop off as she turned to look at the others who had shocked looks.  
"Do you think it might be Lolly, no da?" asked Chichiri (with his mask on again. If he wears his mask, he says 'No da' but when not wearing he doesn't say his catchphrase like what happened in the OVA 2 Episode 5 in Fushigi Yuugi) to Sam who nodded as she said "No one except the two Sayas and Japan have that type of Katana...so I think it is her.".  
As everyone looked at each other, wondering what to say when Henry burst through the door making everyone look at him in surprise.  
"Siren is gone and she is already in New York." he panted while gripping the door tightly causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock as they looked at each other until Ozzy notices Zero walking past Henry making him say "Zero where do you think you're going?".  
Zero stopped as he said turning to look at everyone "To New York... and to find Lolly and take down Siren. Who's with me?" which everyone except Kaien, Henry and Toga, looked at each other then back at Zero and nodded as Evy said "We all are all in Zero...no matter what.".  
Zero nodded at this then turned around as he and the others trooped out the office while Henry, Kaien and Toga watched, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Well it seems that everyone is taking it very hard about what happened to Lolly but at least Tasuki and Chichiri had their quiet time together but what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

In New York, it already started snowing as it was nearly December as the heroes while wearing warm clothes were walking through the busy streets of New York when Omi said "Should we ask someone if they know about what's going o?n".  
Everyone agreed at this except Zero who looked through the crowd until he noticed that someone with long light brown hair breezed by the crowd causing him to widen his eyes in surprise and started running off to the crowed making Sam shout out as she noticed him "Zero where are you going?!".  
Pushing past people, Zero squeezed through a few people while keeping his eye on the person causing a few people to mutter about 'The nerve of some people' but didn't hear as he kept pushing through until someone went in front of him and the person.  
Once the person walked past, the long haired person disappeared causing Zero to look through the crowd in disbelief while the others passed through and were close enough to him.  
"Zero what do you think you were doing?" demanded Sam who put her hands on her hips but saw that Zero had a down casted look causing Sam to wonder what happened, when Kilala in Sango's arms started struggling in her arms.  
"Kilala...why are you...?" started Sango when Kilala jumped out her hands and started running off in the streets causing Sango to run after her in the streets making the others follow.  
"Seriously why does this happen?" asked Clover as she and Sam were in front when Kilala ran towards a building with a sign of a ghost with a red circle and a line across it.  
Then Kilala jumped into the entrance and disappeared causing the others to stop in front of it.  
"Oh dear." said Evy as she started going in first and the others followed.  
Inside the building, the heroes found that the building used to be a fire station except it had books and other things while a woman with red hair, green eyes with glasses on her face and hooped earrings wearing a green turtle-neck, a purple mini-skirt, thick black tights and purple boots was sitting behind a desk.  
"Do any of you have an appointment?" said the woman in a Brooklyn accent while reading a magazine when Sam said politely "No but have you seen a cute kitten coming in here?" when a voice sounding very cheerful asked "Do you mean this little cute thing?".  
Everyone looked up to see a slightly chubby man with ginger hair wearing a type of suit came down the stairs beside the desk while holding Kilala in his arms who mewled happily while rubbing her head against his arm.  
Once he was down, the man went up to Sam who took Kilala out his arms said with a smile "Thank you." until suddenly, a green glowing thing appeared out the wall making strange noises while flying towards everyone who quickly ducked down.  
"What is that?!" demanded England as he watched the green thing spinning around crazily causing the man to reply "Uh that's Slimer. He stays here with me and the guys." which made Sam ask "Guys?" when a voice shouted out "Slimer I'll zap you if you continue to do that!".  
The green thing stopped in mid air as it made an disappointing noise and flew into another wall causing the others to stand up and looked to see three other men standing up on top of the stairs.  
The first man had blond hair which was in a strange hair style and blue eyes with glasses in front of his face wearing a blue coloured suit.  
The other man had black cropped hair, dark skin and dark brown eyes was wearing a creamy coloured suit. While lastly, the last man had brown hair with a slightly curl on his forehead, green eyes and wore a dark brown suit.  
"I'm terribly sorry about Slimer...he isn't used to seeing other people and would have slimed you." said the blond hair man as he and the others walked down the stairs.  
"I'm Egon and this is Winston/" said the blond hair man known as Egon pointed to the dark skinned man known as Winston who nodded while the man who the gang other met said "I'm Ray and over beside Winston is Peter...I better warn you that he can be a bit of the womanizer.".  
"Its fine..." trailed Sam not too sure what to say then she and the others introduced themselves to the others. The gang found out that Ray, Egon, Winston and Peter bust ghosts as they sat down in a couple of chairs with mugs in their hands, causing everyone to look at him and so he continued what he was saying.  
"You need to find this young woman who is the one that has been killing these strange monsters?" asked Peter in confusion as he looked at Sam who replied while setting down her mug on the small table "Well that person is our friend who we thought was lost at sea". "But first...is there a museum here?" asked Evy while looking at Egon who nodded replied "Yes there's the national history museum...but why do you want to know?".  
Evy just shrugged her shoulders and said "There's just something that I need to do." causing everyone to look at each other.  
So after having something to drink, the gang along with their new friends headed off to the museum which the streets started darkening but what they didn't know was that something or someone was watching them.

* * *

At the museum, Evy had somehow gotten permission from the curator to go in the basement and read the books that may have what she was looking for.  
In the basement, Evy was reading a book while sitting on the desk with Alex, Rick and Jonathan while the others were looking around the room to see if they could find anything.  
While looking at the books on the shelf, Chichiri accidently kicked a stack of books on the ground causing them to tumble onto the ground which one of the books that was black opened up on a page with two girls wearing metal amour about to battle each other on the page.  
Seeing this, Chichiri picked the book and started reading the page when he widened his eye in shock that was hidden in his mask.  
"Everyone hear this, no da!" exclaimed Chichiri making everyone look at him in surprise as Chichiri started reading aloud.  
"It was said that in the medieval times that each female twins from different generations would fight against each other to see who will be the victorious one...".  
Sam gasped in shock making everyone look at her said "Guys...I think I know why we couldn't find Lolly...was because she doesn't want to be found is because she want us to get involved in this anymore." causing everyone except Peter, Ray, Winston and Egon to look at each other in shock.  
"I wonder why she doesn't want us to get involved in this?" said Saya(O) to herself making everyone wonder that as well when Chichiri said "Wait there's more to this...to kill with their blood that could kill each other or evil beings as their blood is poisonous to each other which can cause either twin to slowly die when the blood goes into the bloodstream...that's horrible, no da!".  
Everyone looked at each other as Peter said with his arms crossed over his chest "You know what? I think me and the guys should head back...you can find your friend by yourselves. I don't want to get involved in your problems." causing Sam to widen her eyes in shock until they narrowed in anger.  
Sam walked towards Peter as she went into his face and said angrily "Oh is it you're Mr big shot because you hunt down ghosts, huh so that people can pay you money for catching these ghosts?".  
Peter stared at Sam in shock as everyone looked at each other when suddenly the lights turned off making some of the others scream at that while America said "Hey who turned off the lights?" but was shushed by Saya(K) as she whispered "It something is up there and it's hungry.".  
Everyone looked at each other as they wondered what she meant by that when there was a snarling upstairs causing Satoko, Chiriko, Alex and Rika to hid behind Nuriko who protectively hugged them as Hotohori said "I think me and the men go to check it out while Peter, Winston, Ray and Egon stay here to look out for the women, ukes and the children.".  
As he and the men went up stairs, Nuriko ran towards him making Hotohori confused by this until Nuriko grabbed his jumper then pulled him close and kissed him fully on the lips.  
Hotohori widened his eyes in surprise by this but then he grabbed Nuriko's waist with one arm while with the other hand held onto Nuriko's hair as he gently stroked his hair.  
Sighing at this, Tasuki, Shion, Mion and Rick covered Chiriko, Satoko, Rika and Alex's eyes making them wonder what was going on as they watched Hotohori and Nuriko kissing when Kouji said with a blank stare as he stared at Hotohori and Nuriko "Yo your highness. Shouldn't we be checking upstairs right about now?".  
Breaking the kiss, Hotohori clasped Nuriko's face while rubbing his lips with his thumb said "We will come back but promise me that you and the others won't get hurt.".  
Nuriko just put his hand on Hotohori's and rubbed his head against his hand as he replied "Yes." then Nuriko lets Hotohori and the others go while he watched them leaving upstairs.  
As he kept watching, Clover, Shion, Mion, Rena, Kagome, Britney and Alex appeared beside him as chibis with cat-like smirks while Clover sang out "_Nuriko and Hotohori sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-NG..._" then she started giggling causing Nuriko to snap out of it as he blushed said with his hand out "Hey...wait a minute. You have it all wrong...it was a kiss for good luck in case something bad happened.".  
But the girls just giggled as they got chased around by Nuriko making everyone laugh at this while Chichiri, Jack, England, Italy, China and Romano looked up with worried looks.

* * *

Upstairs, Hotohori along with the others were walking around different parts of the exhibits which had different ancient artefacts from thousands of years ago, while they had their weapons out in case something attacked them.  
With Zero, he and Iain were back to back as they walked around when Iain whispered "So do we know what's up here anyway?" to Zero who was about to answer when he suddenly froze causing Iain to ask until Zero whispered "Something doesn't feel right...its close by.".  
When suddenly a shadow figured jumped out behind a glass panel beside Zero who quickly pulled the trigger at the figure who dodged the bullet and smacked him with a hand into Iain which made the two men to smack in the glass panel causing the glass to break as they fell onto the ground.  
"Well so much for that." grumbled Iain as he lifted himself up to Zero who was already up on his feet said while reloading his gun and pointing it at the figure who was snarling on the ground like a wolf "True but this time I won't miss.".  
Just as he said that, Zero pulled the trigger of the gun again just as the figure jumped in the air when the bullet whizzed inside the figure's chest causing blood to spill out and the figure exploded into dust which landed on the ground.  
"A level-E vampire? How did they get so far from here?" asked Iain in surprise on his feet while staring at the dust when Zero replied "Because its ringleader is right here...isn't that right Keiichi or should I say Siren?" as he turned around to point his gun towards Keiichi's neck making Iain widen his eyes in surprise. Keiichi who was revealed to be Siren, just glowered at Zero as she said with detest "Well it seems I'm already found out hmm? But I think I should be more worried about your friends Kiryu.".  
Confused by what she meant, Zero and Iain turned around to see black clothed soldiers were dragging the others with their arms behind their backs as they struggled without avail while yelling, shouting and screaming.  
"Let me go!" demanded Nuriko loudly as he kicked the soldier who was holding in the leg but the soldier kept a tight grip on him causing the others soldiers to laugh at Nuriko's attempt to escape when one said as he held onto Chichiri "You know? This one here is very yummy looking that I just want to ravish him.".  
"You lay on finger on him and I'll break you fucking dick off!" shouted Tasuki as he tried to shake off the soldier who was holding him until another who was carrying a gun, smacked Tasuki across the face with the gun making the girls shriek in horror while the men tried to shake off their captors.  
Tasuki with his head turned the other way, spat the blood out his mouth as he turned back to glare at the soldier when the other villains appeared beside Siren from the darkness.  
"Oh it seems we caught ourselves some mice." said the man with the strange makeup as he smirked causing Jack who slightly struggled reply until he looked at the man with a grin "So what's with the makeup and the voice, huh? Are you trying to be a clown with an Alan Rickman impression?".  
The others villains laughed at this except Nakago, Thrax, Muraki and Dark Precure, causing the man with the makeup to puff his cheeks out as he walked towards Jack until he slapped him across the face with the palm of his hand causing everyone to gasp in surprise.  
"How dare you say that to me...the great Tomo who will serve either Nakago or Siren, you fool." growled the man known as Tomo while he glared at Jack who had a huge red mark on his face until Satoko's voice shouted angrily "Leave him alone you big bully!".  
Turning over to look at Satoko who glowered at Tomo with a defiant look until Siren's voice called out making Tomo look over to look at her "How we should teach that child to hold her tongue, hmm?" causing Siren to look at Diva who snapped her fingers as a strange growling noise appeared in the darkness. Everyone widened their eyes in surprise as a huge bat-like creature with glowing red eyes came out the shadows causing the girls and ukes to scream in terror while the men stared in shock when Siren grinned sadistically at them.  
"Oh it's so yummy to see fear inside human blood...it makes me want to suck it all dry." Siren said as she started dancing in a circle when Colin said nervously "Um...Miss Siren? May I acquire what you are going to do to these gentlepeople?".  
Siren suddenly stopped dancing with her back to the others causing the other villains to look at each other with grimaces as Siren said "Going to do?...why I'm going to...**KILL THEM SO ME AND BIG SISTER WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER!**".  
Siren then turned around to face Colin with narrowed glowing red eyes with cat-like slitted pupils and screamed the last couple of words with her mouth wide open to show her long canines causing Colin to step back in fear in case Siren would have killed him.  
Breathing heavily with her eyes covered by her hair, Siren looked up at the heroes with a glare as one huge eye showing under the hair which her face was covered by the shadows said in a terrifying tone "I want them dead so me and big sister can be together in peace at last...but first I have to get rid of the pests" and she started scratching her neck causing it to bleed heavily.  
While the villains and everyone else was busy watching Siren having her psycho attacks, Satoko noticed that Haji had a small dagger poking out his pocket causing Satoko to have an idea.  
As Diva tried to calm Siren down whose neck was bleeding heavily, there was a sudden yell which was caused by the soldier who was holding onto Satoko but now holding his arm which was bleeding as Satoko quickly grabbed the dagger out and ran towards Siren making everyone widen their eyes in surprise when Satoko stabbed the dagger into Siren's stomach which made blood spill out from behind her back.  
While still holding the handle of the dagger, Satoko glared at her as she shouted "**SIBLINGS AREN'T MEANT TO FIGHT AGAINST EACH OTHER!**" which Siren made a horrible rasping noise as blood spilled out her mouth causing everyone to look at horror until Satoko let's go of the handle and started running off somewhere.  
"Get...her...!" rasped Siren as she fell onto her knees and collapsed on the floor as blood spilled around her making Diva shout "Loki you take Siren back to rest while Ashitare...bring that child back and dispose of her and the soldiers keep a watch out for the prisoners!" making everyone nod as they went to different places leaving the heroes to wonder what will become of Satoko.

* * *

Hiding behind the cases, Satoko breathed heavily as she peeked behind the case to see Ashitare walking on his hands and feet while sniffing the ground causing Satoko to quickly hide behind the case.  
_I wish Oka-Lol was here with us_ thought Satoko as tears appeared while she held onto her knees and placed her head on her knees until suddenly she felt the case move causing Satoko to turn around in horror to see Ashitare smirking as he held the case high up in his hand.  
"Found yah, yah little brat." growled Ashitare and Satoko put her hands out in front of her as Ashitare was about to grab her when he suddenly stopped as he saw something in the darkness causing him to shake in terror.  
"But yah fell in the sea...you ain't meant to survive that." stammered Ashitare causing Satoko to drop her hands and turned around to see what Ashitare when she gasped in surprise at what she saw but then smiled happily...

* * *

**Ohohoho cliffhanger *Puts hand on mouth* well at least the gang meet the ghostbusters also I'm surprised that Satoko had the balls to stab Siren :/ but what did Satoko see that made her surprised and happy? Better find out in the next chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Back with the others, they were shoved into a huge cage with a couple of soldiers guarding it with guns in their hands.  
Inside the cage, America, Inuyasha, Tasuki and Kouji were bashing the cage with their shoulders with no avail as the others sat down on the ground of the cage.  
"Face it you four...we can't get out and Satoko has disappeared." said Hotohori as he gripped the handles tightly while America did a Sparta kick on the bars grunted "We...will...get...out!" until one of the soldiers banged on the cage with his gun shouted "Hey! Stop kicking that bar or I'm gonna have to shoot yah!".  
So America, Inuyasha, Tasuki and Kouji stopped banging the bars as they sat down on the ground in defeat, while Chiriko who was sitting beside Chichiri started sniffing while rubbing his eyes with his long sleeves said "Chichiri...are we going to get out of this?".  
Chichiri looked at Chiriko and said with a smile "We'll find a way, no da." causing Chiriko to smile back while Evy said with her hands on her face "I'm sorry for getting everyone in this mess...if I know what was going to happen then...".  
"It wasn't your fault...you didn't know that it was going to happen!" interrupted Sango who was holding onto Kilala as she sat beside Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo who was on Miroku's shoulder causing Evy to look up at Sango with a nod until Ken whispered "So how are we going to get out of here?".  
"Well we need a distraction so we can easily escape" said Youji as he put a finger on his chin while looking thoughtful until he looked at Jack, Ken, Nuriko, Omi, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Chichiri, Italy, Romano, China, Japan, England and Ozzy making him snap his fingers as he said with a smile "I got one!". Everyone all turned to stare at him in confusion as Aya said while rubbing his hair "What is it this time Youji?" causing Youji to smirk as he made a come here sign with his index finger and told the gang his plan as they circled around him.  
With the soldiers still patrolling the cage with their backs turned until they heard whistling causing them to turn around as they looked at the cage when they jaw dropped in shock.

**(Warning: Fan service which may cause severe nosebleeds)**

What they saw, was that Jack, Italy, Romano, England, China, Japan, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Chichiri, Nuriko, Ken, Omi and Ozzy had started stripping themselves slightly while there was a pink background behind. "I'm so embarrassed to be seen like this when these hunks are watching." said Nuriko with his shirt opened to show off his chest with a blush appearing on his face while Chichiri without his mask said while covering his chest with his arms and his eye glazed slightly "Yada! Don't look at me like that.".  
The soldiers were going crazy at this while steam came out their noses until they saw Jack, Ozzy, Tsuzuki, Hisoka Japan, China, England, Italy and Romano acting all sultry as they made sexy poses at them causing them to barrel roll on the ground, when they stopped to see Ken who licked his lips seductively said teasingly "Come and get us, if you think you're hard enough?" as Omi sat across Ken's legs smiled at the soldiers with half closed eyes.  
Then the ukes started making panting noises causing a couple of soldiers to nosebleed while the rest had steam coming out their ears and nose until one said "We should let them out so we can see more of them." which made the soldiers cheer loudly.  
So they all crowded around the cage as one of them placed a key into the keyhole and turned it to one side which clicked then another soldier opened the gate with a huge grin yelled happily "Now come to us babies!".  
But he didn't get an answer causing the soldiers to have question marks appearing on top of their heads until suddenly Tama and Kilala jumped in the air while making screeching noises causing the soldiers to yell out in shock when the heroes appeared out of nowhere and beat the living day lights out of them with crashing and bang noises in the background.  
After that, the soldiers were unconscious as they were tied up while Britney who was tying the last one up, said "So how are we gonna get past Imhotep and the others?" which America replied with a thumbs up "The hero will figure this out." making everyone standing around, stare at him with sweatdrops appearing on their head until growling noises appeared out of nowhere, causing everyone to get into battle positions.  
"Che...we totally forgot about that bat thing." said Tasuki with his fan out in front of him while Saya(O) pulling her sword out said "It is called a chiropteran and like vampires, it must suck blood out of its victims quench its thirst." causing England to say with a disgusted look "Lovely.". But then the growling got loudly causing everyone to go into a circle while Nuriko shouted to Evy, Rick, Jonathan, Shion, Mion, Rena, Keiichi, Italy, Romano, France, England, Hisoka, Alex, Rika, Chiriko, Shippo, Peter, Winston, Egon and Ray "This place isn't save for you guys so you better go find somewhere to hide!".  
They all nodded as Rena grabs Rika and Chiriko's hands, started running off to find somewhere to hide just as three huge shadowed figures appeared out the darkness which they were revealed to be bat-like creatures with glowing red eyes.  
The first one looked at Chichiri with drool coming down its mouth causing Tasuki to shout "Chi run now!" as he and Taka ran towards the creature until it swiped Taka and Tasuki into Iain, Zero, Youji, Germany and Aya causing the men to land hard into a heap on the ground.  
Everyone stared in shock at how strong the creature was as the creature saw Chichiri running, so leaving the other two alone with the others, the creature started jumping after Chichiri.

* * *

With Chichiri, as he tried to find his way around in the corridor while trying to not make any noise when he found himself facing a wall, when he suddenly heard snarling noises behind him causing Chichiri to turn around to see the creature close to his face.  
Hitting his back on the wall, Chichiri slid down to the ground as the creature leaned closely to his face and started sniffing him causing Chichiri to turn his head away while gritting his teeth on his lip just as the creature opened its mouth widely when...  
**_...Slice...  
_**Suddenly the creature stood upright causing Chichiri to look at it in confusion when blood started gushing out its back, making it sway slightly until it landed on the ground making Chichiri stare at the body with blood spilling out on the ground.  
Then looking up, Chichiri was shocked to see who was the one to save him when he saw a shadowed figure with long flowing hair was holding something long in their hands causing Chichiri to whisper "You're alive...?" but then suddenly a scream pierced into the corridor making Chichiri look away until the shadowed figure disappeared quickly.

* * *

"**NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!**" screamed Nuriko as he was pinned down to the ground by the other creature while Hotohori, the two Sayas, Haji, Zero, Iain and Jack tried to get the creature off him.  
Nuriko had his eyes tightly shut when the creature suddenly licked him across the face with it causing Nuriko to shiver in disgust until Hotohori shouted with his sword up in the air "**LET HIM GO YOU VILE BEAST!**" just as he run towards the creature in full speed.  
Until suddenly, Hotohori stopped as he saw a shadowed figure walking towards them making everyone turn around to see what was going on until Zero and Leon widened their eyes in shock as everyone else gasped in shock at what they saw when the person came out the shadows.  
The person was revealed to be a girl, was walking towards them had long light brown hair that went to her back with a black choker that had a pink round crystal hanging on her neck but had a black scarf covering it, was wearing a pink jacket with a puffy bottom on it with three black round buttons, a pink belt, black leggings, black/grey boots with buckles was carrying a pink and red handled katana with a long blade with her right hand which had a bracelet that had a rose with two swords making an X.  
The girl also had her eyes closed while she walked towards the others, until they opened to reveal glowing red eyes with cat-slitted pupils causing Tasuki to say in shock "No...way!" while Sam said when she, Clover, Alex and Britney were on the ground "It couldn't be..." as everyone else looked shocked or surprised when Zero said slowly "Lolly...?".  
Lolly stopped near the creature causing it to turn around its head to Lolly as it lifted its arm off Nuriko who quickly scrambled away from it towards Hotohori who helped him up on his feet while the creature went on its hand and knees as it made growling noises.  
Pulling back her katana towards her face, Lolly made a serious look as she got into a battle position just when the creature leaned forward then jumped into the air towards Lolly making everyone widen their eyes in shock with gasping noises until Lolly quickly slashed her palm on the sword causing blood to spill onto the sword and then she jumped up as well.  
In the air, Lolly lifted her katana upwards above her head as the creature got close to her and with a loud grunt, Lolly cuts the creature in half causing blood to spill out while Lolly landed on the ground gracefully as she clutched her katana when the creature landed on the ground hard, unmoving.  
Then quickly turning around, Lolly slashed the other creature that was about to ambush her while she had her back turned through the waist causing the creature to stiffen until half of its body slid slowly and landed on the ground with blood spraying out slightly covering Lolly's face with blood.  
Suddenly, Lolly felt her knees gave away and quickly stabbed the ground with her katana to keep her up right as she breathed heavily while droplets of sweat appeared on her face until Alex shouted happily with a smile "It is you Lolly!".  
Without turning around, Lolly quickly stood up when Leon said as he walked up towards her "Lolly where are you going?" while he tried to touch her shoulder until Lolly suddenly yelled out "Don't come near me!" making Leon pull his hand back with a surprised look.  
Everyone was surprised to see Lolly act like this, making them look at each other until Lolly started swaying slightly when she suddenly saw darkness covering her eyesight and was about to fall into the ground until Zero quickly caught her in time in a bridal style.  
Looking at Lolly with her hair slightly covering her cheeks and her head leaned against his chest, Zero stared at her with a blank look until Evy's voice exclaimed loudly "**LOLLY, IS SHE ALRIGHT?!**" causing Zero to look up to see Evy and the others running towards him.  
Once close to Zero, Evy started fretting about Lolly badly as Rick tried to calm Evy down when Egon said in surprise as he saw Lolly in Zero's arms "That's Lolly? I never seen anyone like that at all!" until Zero turned to look at him said "Do you know where we could take Lolly to rest?".  
Ray replied while looking at Lolly "You can take her back to our headquarters, we won't mind if she slept in one of our beds." making Winston and Egon nod in agreement when Sam noticed that Peter had his arms crossed over to his chest said "What's with you?".  
Peter just shrugged his shoulders in response making Sam narrow her eyes in anger until Satoko and Chichiri ran up to them causing everyone to look at them.  
Once they got to the others, Ken said while looking at the two "Are you alright?" making Satoko nod in reply said "Did you guys meet Oka-Lol already? She saved me from that Ashitare person and Chichiri from one of those creatures...".  
As Satoko was about to say more, she noticed that Lolly was in Zero's arms causing Satoko to widen her eyes in surprise.  
"What happened to Oka-Lol? Is she going to be alright?" she asked in worry when Sam who went down to her knees said with a gentle smile "Lolly will be fine...she just tired that's all. Don't worry about it" while rubbing Satoko's head who nodded until Zero said loudly "Let's get back to the Ghostbusters headquarters!".  
So after that, everyone all trooped out leaving the creatures bodies to quickly disappear into dust as they lift the museum.

* * *

"Siren will be happy to have her twin sister back." said Diva with a huge smile as she and the others were sitting in a room when she heard from Ashitare that Lolly had survived from falling into the water while Ashitare was holding his arm again said "But I didn't get the chance to bring back the kid with me since the O'Connell girl beat me up in the process.".  
But Diva didn't listen as she got up and ran out making the others look at her as the twin with the weapons sighed slightly said "I don't understand why Diva is really close to Siren that much...is there something that we might know about Diva's history?".  
The other twin with the flute said in surprise "Suboshi please don't ask something like that...it's very rude!" making the twin with the weapons known as Suboshi, snorted in response while Imhotep said with anger in his voice "The next time I will see that child again...I will rip her heart out.".

Luke who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed said "But shouldn't we get her in our side so that we will be unstoppable and no one would have the guts to stop us?" causing everyone to look at him with blank looks which made Luke raise an eyebrow at them.  
With Diva, she was walking through the corridor until she stopped in front of the door which was silver with black roses around it and she knocked on the door then opened it to reveal it was dark except it had a couple of lanterns on inside.  
Inside, Siren wearing another black and grey gothic Lolita with a black hair band on her head with white lace around it, two black roses on each side of the hair band, black leggings and black Victorian knee length heeled boots that had lots of laces on the front of it, was sitting in the middle of the room and ripping apart the heads of the chibi doll versions of the heroes except the chibi Lolly doll was sitting beside a china doll with long white hair, pinkish eyes with slit pupils wearing dark blue headband with black lace trimming with each side of the ending with a black bow that has a peach pink rosette on top of it and wears a dark blue neck ribbon is tied around her neck, and her dress is white and dark blue, it also has a matching rosette brooch just like the one on the headband.  
The top part of the dress has black lace trimming and features white ruffles trimming with the sleeves of the dress are puffy on each of the shoulders, while on the arms they fit the first half with the lower arms feature three-layered white ruffles.  
The skirt is white with ruffles trimming, layered with dark blue diamond-shaped pieces, the two front layers have white inverted crosses, between these two layers is a criss-crossed ribbon lastly the doll wears a pair of dark blue boots with matching rosettes like those on the headband.  
Diva came inside and walked towards Siren said "What is it Diva?" as she turned around while holding the headless doll version of Sam when she noticed that Diva was smiling causing her to be confused until Diva said "Siren...it seems that your sister has come back from the watery grave.".  
Siren widened her eyes in surprise at this until she grinned away as she said "That's wonderful news Diva. Also when will I do my concert?" causing Diva to reply with a smile of her own "Very soon, Siren...very soon. But I want you to something first..." causing her eyes to glow bright blue as it turned black with only her eyes showing.

* * *

**Lolly is finally back but it seems to be that she has changed completely after falling in the water. What's going to happen next?.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

Back at the Ghostbusters headquarters, Zero was upstairs while sitting on a chair as he watched Lolly sleeping on Peter's bed (who wasn't very happy that his bed got taken away from him) when Janine came to the door carrying a tray with a cup hot chocolate and snacks.  
"Is she still out cold?" she asked in her strong accent making Zero nod his head in reply when Janine handed him the cup making Zero nod his head in thanks and started blowing on it to cool it down before drinking.  
As he done that, Janine noticed that Lolly was sleeping soundly and breathing heavily said "So this is the notorious Lolly, hmm? She's very pretty, isn't she?" as she went close to Lolly and continued while she stroked Lolly's cheek gently "I wonder what dream she is having now?".  
When she done that, Lolly's eyes suddenly opened wide with her eyes once again glowing red with slitted pupils causing Zero and Janine to jump at this, as Lolly sat up quickly grabbed Janine's jumper and pulling her close with her hand pulled back into a fist.  
"Woah there Lolly. It's just Janine, she works here and a friend." said Zero trying to calm Lolly down who widened her eyes in surprise as her eyes turned back to their normal green/brown colour and lets Janine go.  
"Where am I?" Lolly asked while looking around as she threw the covers back which revealed she was wearing a light brown jumper with a black swirly skirt **(A/N) Like Saya Otonashi's school skirt in the first series of Blood+)** along with the black leggings and thick pink socks.  
As she got out the bed, Zero replied "We're in the headquarters of the Ghostbusters so you can recuperate because you past out at the museum when you fought those things.".  
Lolly didn't say anything at all until she said "Where are my things?" without looking causing Janine to say "They're downstairs in the wash because they were covered in muck...if that was alright?" making Lolly turn around nod in reply when Zero said to her "Everyone is downstairs is waiting for you to wake up but if you want to have a shower first then that's fine.".  
Without saying a word, Lolly breezed past Janine and Zero into the corridor causing Janine to say "Well I never expected her to act like this...I thought she acted cheerful." which Zero didn't say anything at all while watching Lolly walk through the corridor to find the bathroom.  
Downstairs, everyone was sitting on the comfy seats were talking amongst each other when Zero and Janine walked down the stairs causing Evy, Rick, Jonathan, Tsuzuki, Chichiri, Jack, England, Ozzy, Iain, Alex, Sam, Sango and Satoko to stand up while the others had concerned looks on their faces.  
"Is Lolly awake?" asked Evy worriedly with her hands clasped together in front of her when Zero replied "She's awake now but she's having her shower the now." making everyone sigh in relief and they sat down to wait for Lolly.  
In the bathroom, Lolly was in the shower, cleaning herself from the smell of the blood as her long hair covered her chest.  
While the hot water steamed down her, Lolly puts both her hands on the wall with her head bowed down while the water spilled down her face. _What should I do? If they find out what will happen once I'll battle with Siren...they'll be heartbroken_ thought Lolly with her eyes clenched shut tightly with her shoulders shaking slightly, until there was a knock on the door causing Lolly to quickly lift her head back in shock when Zero's voice called out through the door "Lolly I found your bag that has all your clothes in it once you get out the shower!".  
Lolly didn't reply as she heard the door opening and a couple of rustling noises then the door closed again causing Lolly to pull the curtain open slightly to see some clothes folded on top of the basket causing her to blink once until she had a small smile on her face.  
Back downstairs, everyone was waiting for Lolly when she came down the stairs wearing a different outfit. Lolly wore a white and black long jumper with black leggings and her black-grey buckled boots but wore some eyeliner on with mascara on her lashes.  
"Oka-Lol!" exclaimed Satoko running towards Lolly once she was down the stairs then hugged her tightly but noticed that Lolly didn't hug back making Satoko pull back and looked at her in confusion as she said while looking up at Lolly.  
"Oka-Lol, what's wrong? Did something happen when you fell into the water?".  
But Lolly didn't say anything at all with a blank look making everyone look at each other as Ray whispered to Evy "Didn't you say that she was very talkative and cheerful? It's like she lost all her emotions at once." which caused Evy to look worried when Lolly said without any emotion in her voice "I think I better go back before dark...I have some unfinished things to do.".  
Everyone stared in shock at this when Ray said "But you just got here Lolly...don't you want to stay for another couple of hours?" causing Lolly to look at him until suddenly, Slimer appeared through the wall making gibbering noises went towards the others when Peter was in his way.  
"Oh no you don't Slimer...remember the last time you tried to slime someone." said Peter with his hands on his hips to Slimer who made strange noises in response until he noticed Sam blinking making Slimer gibber happily.  
Then moving to the side, Slimer flew towards Sam making her shriek in shock as she screamed "**EWW! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!**" causing everyone to look at her in shock while Sam was standing covered in green slime as she shook slightly.  
"Well what you are covered in is ectoplasm which some ghost have." explained Egon which made Sam glare at Slimer who flew back into the wall making everyone laugh at this when they noticed that Lolly was getting her jacket along her with her katana case.  
"Wait you're going away just after you past out?" said Tsuzuki in shock while he and the others watched as Lolly quickly puts her jacket on replied "It doesn't have anything to do with you now...this is my battle and mine alone." then she puts on her boots and walked towards the door when she suddenly stopped. Everyone looked at each other in confusion then at Lolly as Tasuki said "Oi Lolly, what's going on? Why did you suddenly st..." when Lolly turned around and shouted while pulling out her katana while she turned back to the door "Everyone get upstairs and stay there!".  
Without objecting, everyone went upstairs just as the doors burst open with smoke coming out causing Lolly to go flying into the desk which made Janine shout angrily "That took me hours to get to clean that up!" as Egon pulled Janine's arm as Peter replied "Janine, I don't think that's a problem right now...they are.".  
Pointing at the door, a figure walking through the smoke as Lolly sat up while clutching her katana when she gasped to see Diva with Siren wearing a type of black Russian jacket with fluffy bits on it, a black puffy hat and black boots with fluff around it.  
"It seems that everyone is here and oh...Big sister has returned from the grave." said Siren smiling like a cat that found its meal while she narrowed her eyes to everyone causing Evy to hide Alex behind her with a fearful look as everyone else glared at her.  
"That's Lolly's twin sister? She has a different aura then Lolly." said Ray in fear as he, Egon, Winston and Peter finally knew why there were two Keiichis at the museum when Lolly finally got to her feet shouted "Siren...this is our battle. No helpers and no friends to help us out!".  
Siren looked at Lolly with a raised eyebrow and said "What do you mean by that Big Sister?" causing everyone to look at each other in confusion then at Lolly who was clenching her katana tightly replied with her hair covering her face "Because I'm going to kill the two of us so that no one can get hurt again". Everyone widened their eyes in shock as they gasped in horror when Tsuzuki said "You're saying...that you want...to kill...yourself and Siren?" while they all looked at Lolly who replied "I said before that it doesn't involve you at all...this time I have to do it alone so that no one can get hurt.".  
Siren looked at Lolly with a horrified look as she said "So killing me and yourself can achieve what Big sister? To prove yourself that you aren't a blood sucking vampire?" but Lolly looked at Siren gravely in the eye said "Because I don't want anyone involved with our fighting and get hurt in the process...so it is a fight between two sisters for the last time.".  
Everyone was horrified by what Lolly said when Siren shook slightly with her hair covering her face and tears started pouring down her face until she lifted it back up with a loud shriek causing her hair to float up in the air, screamed "**STUPID BIG SISTER...HOW COULD YOU!**".  
Covering their ears from the scream, everyone grunted in pain while covering their ears when Ashitare suddenly jumped through the broken down door towards Lolly with his claws out until Diva appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist making him confused.  
"Ashitare we should let Lolly die in a better stage then this broken down place." replied Diva as she glared at Lolly who looked away from Diva when she lets go of Ashitare's wrist then she walked towards Siren while wrapping her arms around Siren's shoulder.  
"But tomorrow at twelve, you better be there for your last battle because that's where Siren is having her concert...so you better have wear something nice for it...as it is your last dress to wear in before you die." said Diva leading away a still crying Siren while Ashitare followed with a growl. Once they left, Zero walked downstairs towards Lolly who had her head bowed down and said "Why didn't you tell us that you wanted to...".  
"Because I didn't want you to stop me for what I should do!" interrupted Lolly turned around to look at Zero with tears pouring down her face and continued "And also everyone would be really upset if they know what I was going to do.".  
"Upset? We're more upset. We're horrified by what you have chosen to kill yourself and Siren...couldn't there have been another way for it?!" demanded Evy as she looked at Lolly with watery eyes causing Lolly to reply sadly "There isn't.".  
Evy put her hand on her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around to run through the corridor causing Rick to run after her while everyone else looked at Lolly who looked away with tears pouring down her face.  
With Evy and Rick, Evy was looking at a picture of a younger toddler Lolly with green ribbons on either side of her head while Rick held her in his arms with Evy and Jonathan all smiling happily, making tears welling up in her eyes until Rick hugged her tightly.  
"We'll find a way to make Lolly change her mind." he said as Evy places her hand on his arm nodded said "Yes we will.".

* * *

Outside the headquarters, Lolly was sitting in the cold wearing a French grey hat, a grey scarf, her pink jacket and grey gloves was watching everyone walking pass her making Lolly look down with a sigh until Zero's voice said "It's really cold today, isn't?" causing Lolly to turn around to see Zero wearing a long black over coat sitting beside her. Looking down to the ground, Lolly nodded as she said "It sure is." when Zero said "Everyone is really upset for your decision...to tell you the truth Saya(O) and I wanted to kill someone then kill ourselves afterwards." making Lolly look up in shock.  
"Saya(O) told me that she wanted to kill Diva and then herself so that there wasn't going to be more fighting between them and chiropterans. Then I wanted to kill myself after I would kill Shizuka Hio for what she did to me and my family...so just think ahead about you want to do after doing this between you and Siren." Zero said as he looked straight ahead making Lolly look down to her hands until Zero took one of her hands and clasped it tightly.  
Lolly then leaned on Zero's shoulder with her eyes closed while everyone watched through the window. Inside, Janine said as she sighed lovingly "Those two are perfect for each other. I wished I had someone like that.".  
When she said that, Janine looked at Egon lovingly causing Egon to look away with a blush as Peter walked away from the window said "If he likes a dead girl anyway." but jumped to see Sam glaring at him with narrowed eyes making him jump in surprise.  
"How could you say something like that to my adopted sister...do you have something against us? Or is it you're jealous that they two are in love while you don't have anyone to love" said Sam pointing at him as Peter walked backwards while Sam followed him. "Maybe you want to hurt other people's feelings by making jokes about them or saying mean things to them or...".  
"Shut up!" shouted Peter making everyone turn around to the window to look at Sam widening her eyes in surprise at what happened until Peter suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him and kissed her fully in the lips causing everyone to stare in surprise.  
Sam was in shock at what was happening but she closed her eyes as she kissed back while Alex, Satoko, Rika and Chiriko's eyes were covered by Jonathan, Shion, Rena and Tasuki when Winston said to Egon "Well this isn't what you see everyday.".  
Outside, Lolly was still leaning against Zero's shoulder until she noticed that Luke wearing warm clothes was watching them when a car drove by.  
Once the car drove by, Luke disappeared, making Lolly lift her head up causing Zero to be confused by this until something flew past and grabbed Lolly by the waist.  
Zero widened his eyes in shock as he saw Lolly getting taken by what looked like a giant bird when everyone else run outside to see Lolly taken by the giant bird as America shouted while he pointed "THAT IS ONE BIG BiRDIE!".  
"Where is it going?" asked Tsuzuki when Peter replied "I think it could be going to the biggest hotel." as he watched the bird flying towards a very tall hotel called 'The Black Roses' while Zero went inside to grab Lolly's katana with everyone followed him as Sam said "Zero what are you doing?".  
While putting bullets inside the Bloody Rose, Zero replied as he puts it in his jacket "Doing a rescue. Anyone coming?" causing everyone to look at each other in surprise but then everyone except Peter, Egon, Winston and Ray nodded as Egon said "We'll stay here and see if we can find anything.".  
Zero nodded as he and the others followed him outside, leaving Janine, Peter, Winston, Egon, Aya, Youji, Leon, the two Sayas, Ken, Omi and Ray to watch them walk through the cold outside.

_Ow my head_ thought Lolly while she opened her eyes to find herself in a candle lit room as she got up to find herself wearing a pure white long night gown with small diamonds on it when she realised she was lying on a bed making Lolly confused.  
So going to the other side, Lolly looked at the dress more close in a full length mirror with rose shapes around it causing Lolly to widen her eyes in surprise by this until she heard a cough making her turn around to see Luke wearing a white shirt with the buttons opened to reveal his chest and black trousers.  
"So sleeping beauty is awake, hmm?" he asked while walking towards Lolly who walked behind to the mirror when he continued "I never seen anyone prettier then you...well maybe Diva and Siren but you, are much beautiful than an ice statue.".  
When he said that, Luke placed his hand on her cheek causing Lolly to slap it off as she said "Don't you dare touch me...and anyway I have someone that I care for anyway." making Luke smile at the comment replied "Oh that vampire hunter, huh? But what is going to happen with him and your loved ones when you kill Siren and yourself?".  
Lolly widened her eyes at him and then looked away as she thought about everyone who will miss her.  
Tears started willing up in her eyes as she looked away from Luke without saying anything at all when he grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him when he said "But what if you didn't have to kill Siren and yourself? What if you two will not fight anymore...if you joined us?".  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock as she thought of her friends lying dead with their blood drained out of their bodies with dead eyes while she and Siren covered in blood wearing similar dresses, holding hands.  
This caused Lolly to pull herself out of Luke's grip while screaming "**NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, I WILL NOT JOIN YOU SO THAT I CAN HURT MY LOVED ONES!**".  
Then she grabbed a lamp that was on the beside the bed and threw it at Luke's head who dodged it while it slammed into the wall causing it to smash into it.  
"I'm not like you and I will never will!" she yelled angrily as she turned around while holding the night gown to help her run to the window where it showed it was already dark, causing Luke to widen his eyes as he shouted "But think about it Lolly...your friends and family will be happy that you won't kill yourself even if joining with us!".  
But Lolly looked at him and sadly shook her head replied "I can never join the side of darkness over something will stop me even if I have to kill my own flesh and blood...it is my destiny." then she turned around to the window to open it and went outside to stand on the ledge.  
Looking down, Lolly saw that there was a lot of cars looked like ants and turned around to look at Luke who was staring at her making Lolly look at him sadly until she lifted her arms out as she slowly felt herself through the air then...  
_I seriously need to find a different way to escape_ thought Lolly as she fell down the building with her hair spraying outwards and had her eyes closed until suddenly, Lolly didn't fell herself fall so she cracked opened one eye to see Haji with huge bat-like wings was holding her.  
"Are you alright?" he said with a monotone making Lolly reply with a nod as he and Lolly floated down to the ground where everyone was waiting then once they got to the ground, everyone started crowding around them.  
Then Haji let's go of Lolly as Evy, Rick, Jonathan, Sam, Chichiri, Tsuzuki, Sango, England, Alex and Ozzy crowded around her as they started worrying about her while America said with slight disappointment in his voice "Oh man, I wanted to beat the crap in there but at least we'll do that tomorrow.".  
Everyone looked at him with glares causing America to freeze at what he said when suddenly Sam's phone rang causing her to pull it out it and then puts it on her ear as she listened to it intently.  
Everyone looked at her with confused until a few minutes later, Sam takes the phone off her ear and then puts it back into her pocket when she saw everyone looking at her making her say "What? Oh...Omi said that he and the others got tickets for everyone to the concert tomorrow while Omi, Ken, Aya, Youji, the two Sayas, Haji, Peter, Winston, Ray, Leon and Haji will watch will happen and came in if anything happens.".  
Everyone looked at her while they looked at Lolly with sad looks until Clover said with fake cheerfulness as she clapped her hands "Well this calls for a makeover!" causing everyone to look at her but shrugged their shoulders when Lolly and Zero looked at each other with a look of sadness then they followed Clover to the clothes shops to find outfits while Hagi went back to the rest.

* * *

"So it seemed that Big Sister didn't want to join us, yes?" said Siren wearing a black housecoat as she was looking at the huge mirror while Diva brushed her hair gently as Luke and the others villains watched as they were all in the dressing room, getting ready for tomorrow's concert.  
Looking down, Luke replied "Yes." causing Siren to put her hand up causing Diva to stop brushing as she turned around to look at Luke then she stood up from the little stool and walked towards Luke making him look at her until... **_.  
..Slap...  
_** Luke had his face turned away as Siren had her right hand the other way snarled angrily "Then so be it...if she wants to finish it tomorrow then she will have it at tomorrow's concert then we shall see who shall be the victorious one along with killing all the humans with my song. Now all of you except Diva get out of my sight.".  
Everyone including Luke who had a bright red mark on his face, bowed as they put a hand on the left side of their chests then they straightened up and trooped out the room, leaving Siren to have Diva keep brushing her hair as she glared at the mirror with narrowed eyes, ending the chapter.

* * *

**Dun dun duuunnn the last battle will end in the next chapter and we will see who shall be the winner and who will be the loser? We will see in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

The next day passed until it was night which was the time for the final battle with Siren at the concert as Lolly with her hair still long but had curly bits on the bottom was wearing a black sleeveless dress with white bits on it wore a black blazer along with black leggings underneath, a black necklace under her choker which was covered by a black scarf, black hanging earrings, silver eye shadow with black eye liner on her eyes and mascara on her eye lashes, a black bracelet with round balls around her right wrist along with her silver bracelet and wore black high heels, was waiting outside the concert door while holding her katana case in her hand when she turned around to see Zero wearing a black tuxedo without a tie along with the three buttons of his shirt which showed his chest walked towards her.  
"You look pretty." he said to Lolly making her blush slightly until Tasuki's voice shouted "Oi love birds are we going in or what?" causing the two to turn around to see all the men wearing black suits except Inuyasha with his hair tied behind, Tasuki, Kouji, Prussia, Iain and Taka didn't wear ties as well while the girls wore dresses.  
Sam had her red hair curled while she wore a light green gypsy-styled dress with long puffy sleeves, golden triangle shaped earrings and light green high heeled shoes.  
Clover had her hair up and wore a dark sleeveless red dress with long white gloves, red heeled shoes with white pearls on her ears.  
Alex wore a orange puffy bottom dress with a orange necklace with a pink flower on it and orange shoes. Britney wore an azure Chinese styled dress with her hair up tied up by two chopsticks and wearing blue flat shoes.  
Maria wore a purple dress with the side ripped to show her legs, had her hair tied up by a purple band and wore purple flat shoes as well.  
Shion and Mion wore a similar yellow dress with dress with white flowers on the strap, while Shion wore a yellow ribbon with some diamonds on the back and Mion wore a yellow hair band with diamonds on it too with yellow heeled shoes.  
Rena wore a light blue short dress with small light blue small heeled shoes.  
Evy wore a long dark blue dress with black heeled shoes.  
Sango wore a knee length pink and black sleeveless dress with flat pink shoes. Lastly Kagome also wore a knee length black dress with small black heeled shoes.  
"So the plan is...to stop Siren's plot for killing all humans and then try not to get ourselves killed." said America while pulling his sleeves slightly making Tasuki say "The two Saya's and Haji will find what type of machine it is and shut it off so no one will die." as he put a hand around Chichiri's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, when Evy said "Also Alex, Chiriko, Rika, Satoko and Shippo are with Leon and the others along with Kilala, Luka and Tama.".  
So then everyone turned around to face the entrance of the concert and they walked into the building. Inside the concert hall, everyone gasped in awe as they saw how beautiful designed it was inside with the huge chandelier in the middle of the hall when Lolly said "So everyone find your seats while me and Zero will try to find the dressing room where Siren is in.".  
Everyone nodded at this then went to find their seats while Lolly and Zero went backstage to find Siren.

* * *

While outside in a huge van, Omi, Ken, Youji, Leon and Ken were looking into the computer trying to find out what Siren is using to try and kill humans when Alex, Rika, Chiriko, Shippo and Satoko who was sitting beside them said "How long will this take guys?".  
Omi who was quickly typing on the laptop replied "Not too long I hope." until the laptop started beeping making Omi exclaim loudly "And we are online!" making the other three look at the computer as it showed a diagram of a strange looking machine.  
"What are they planning?" said Aya in confusion as he, Ken, Leon and Youji look the diagram while Peter said boredly as he, Winston, Ray and Egon sat at the front "Why couldn't we be in there with them instead of sitting in this little dinky van?" when Egon replied "Because Lolly told us to stay in here in case something happened.". Peter rolled his eyes at this and looked out the window with a bored look in his face.

* * *

Back inside, Nuriko was sitting beside Hotohori with a worried expression said "I have a such a horrible feeling like something really, really bad will happen...but I can't put my finger on it." making Hotohori put a hand on his knees said comfortingly "It will be fine Nuriko even if Lolly will...".  
Hotohori couldn't finish the last word but then he gently cupped his chin and pulled Nuriko close to him then the two kissed until they heard moaning causing the two to pull away as they turned over their seats to see Chichiri holding onto Tasuki's fully erect penis with a lust filled face and shoved his whole mouth in it.  
Nuriko widened his eyes in surprise while Hotohori had a blank look as the two watched Chichiri bobbing his head up and down while sucking gently until Tasuki gripped Chichiri's head then pushing his head further down his throat making Chichiri gagged slightly until Tasuki noticed that Nuriko and Hotohori were watching.  
"Uh hey guys...um I was having a little quickie and Chichiri happily helped me with it." said Tasuki with a nervously grin as Chichiri pulled away with a small 'pop' as drool trailed out his mouth, looked at the two with a blush on his face so Hotohori and Nuriko turned away as Hotohori said "Let us never speak of this again." while Nuriko nodded in agreement when they saw the others watching them with shocked faces except America, Prussia, France, Iain and Kouji giving the thumbs up at Tasuki and Chichiri.

* * *

While in backstage, Lolly had her katana out in a defensive stance while Zero had his gun out in the darkness as they walked through the darkness when they heard footsteps in the darkness causing the two to stop as they pointed their weapons out.  
Suddenly appearing out the darkness, Siren wearing her usual gothic Lolita outfit grinned as she walked towards them said "Ah big Sister so good of you to come and see my concert also it seems Zero has arrived with you.".  
Lolly narrowed her eyes and tightly clutched her katana as she ran towards Siren with a battle yell when Siren quickly dodged the sharp blade a couple of times then she jumped on top of the banister while sitting on it as she kicked her legs slightly.  
"Oh Big Sister once the concert will start, no one will have the power to stop it." said Siren and giggled with her hand covering her mouth until Lolly jumped up onto the banister causing Siren to quickly stand up with ease when Lolly threw a high kick towards her.  
Siren grabbed Lolly with one hand and pushed her away as Lolly jumped backwards while landing one knee with her blade jabbed onto the banister as Siren held her hands up each side, started twirling slightly with a huge grin.  
Down below, Zero watched as the two sisters fought when he noticed something wasn't right when suddenly, Luke appeared behind Zero wearing his Greek amour under his normal clothes with his sword causing Zero to quickly turn around and used his gun as a shield.  
"I will have Lolly, whether you like it or not Kiryu!" snarled Luke angrily as Zero pushed him away making the two step back until Luke ran towards him with a battle yell causing Zero to quickly dodge the sword swinging at him.  
Back with Lolly, shen ran towards Siren and then went to the ground to do a ground swipe at Siren's leg who jumped over her then landed on the other side as she did a round house kick to Lolly who quickly bends her back backwards to dodge until she lifted herself back and slashed at Siren who twirled beside her while she grabbed her wrist.  
With the others, everyone gasped in surprise as they felt that something bad was happening when they all stood up only leaving Italy, Romano, England, Keiichi, Mion, Shion and Rena to stay in the seats and went backstage.  
At backstage, everyone was running when they stopped in their tracks to see Lolly and Zero fighting against Siren and Luke until the woman with her hair on the side, Dark Precure, Nova, Loki, Ashitare, Tomo, Nakago, Ashitare, the floating person, Imhotep, Muraki, Thrax, Colin, the twins and along with people with glowing red eyes.  
"Ah everyone is here now...who shall be the victor and who will be the loser?" said Imhotep with a dark grin making Rick run towards him with a yell as he had his fist out then everyone except Jonathan who went back to the seats, started fighting.  
Alex and Britney started fighting the woman with her hair tied up on the side but while Alex did a high kick towards the woman's face who dodged quickly and made lighting appear on her hands causing Alex to widen her eyes in shock.  
Then with one hand, the woman tried to blast Alex until Britney pushed herself and Alex down to the floor as the woman said with a smirk "So it seems it was that the two heroes can't fight Soi the original seiryu seven." while Alex and Britney lifted themselves up the ground.  
With Chichiri and Loki, they walked around like two cats as Loki said with a smirk while he held out his glowing, golden staff in front of him "So a mage and a bandit are lovers, hmm? Did it feel nice to have his huge member inside you...throbbing in you as he came inside you?" causing Chichiri who didn't have his mask narrow his eyes, ran towards him with a yell as the two bashed their staffs against each other.  
Up in the lights, Sam and Dark Precure were fighting while Sam had to hold onto her dress so that she wouldn't fall down until Dark Precure kicked her feet making Sam land hard on the metal.  
As Sam tried to lift herself up, Dark Precure walked in front of her and puts her foot hard on Sam's hand causing Sam to winch slightly as she clenched one eye shut when Dark Precure said to her while Sam tried to pull her hand away "So it is the end of the heroes and we shall rise to take over the world." causing Sam to glare at her.  
Taka, Tasuki, Hotohori and Kouji were fighting with Nakago who kept dodging their attacks.  
As Tasuki threw a punch at Nakago, Nakago grabbed his fist with one hand and said to him "I seen you and Chichiri making love...was it nice?".  
Tasuki narrowed his eyes at this until Kouji kicked Nakago on the side making him let go of Tasuki, Taka ground swiped Nakago causing him fall onto the hard ground.  
Muraki and Thrax were dodging Ozzy and Tsuzuki's attacks until both Tsuzuki and Ozzy spun around at the same time and kicked Thrax into Muraki causing the two land into the boxes which Tsuzuki high fived Ozzy. Nuriko and China were against the twins as they walked around until Nuriko said to China "Okay beware of Suboshi, he has those weapons which can kill you easily but also be aware of Amiboshi...he has a flute which would make your head burst.".  
China looked at Nuriko with a disgusted look as he said "Lovely, aru." then the two ran towards the twins just as Suboshi threw his weapons at China who quickly bends his back slightly to dodge them as one of the weapons cuts a bit of his hair which narrowly misses his ear.  
Then China gets back up and runs towards Suboshi as he tackles Suboshi to the ground making the two land hard while Nuriko shouted to Amiboshi who looked at him "Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't want to do this anymore?!".  
"Because..." started Amiboshi clutching his flute tightly and ran over quickly to Nuriko who widened his eyes in surprise as Amiboshi shouted loudly "Because I don't want to lose Suboshi again!" then he started throwing punches at Nuriko who kept dodging the attack.  
Jack was fighting with Tomo while Clover fought with Nova and the rest were fighting the level-e vampires when America who was holding back a vampire as he noticed Italy, Romano, England, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Jonathan and Rena hiding behind some boxes causing him to yell when he pushed the vampire back "What are you guys doing? Hide somewhere else so that you don't get hurt!".  
Then while Lolly was fighting Siren on the wooden banister, she suddenly noticed that the ring on Siren's finger was different and on a different place making Lolly say to Siren "You're not the real Siren are you?". Siren just started laughing as suddenly she transformed into the man with the white and black hair who said "Ah you have a good eye for noticing that and no I'm not Siren, I am Cronus the god of time, Titan and father to Zeus.".  
Lolly widened her eyes in shock when she said "Where is the real Siren?" but she got her answer already. On stage, the lights went to the middle of the stage which was shown to be gothic looking as Siren wearing black headband with white frills around it along with black roses at each end of the headband on her head and was wearing gothic Lolita that was styled like a ball gown with long sleeves that had puffy shoulders that had a grey bow on the front with a black rose on the middle, a black lacy necklace with a black rose on the middle and black Victorian boots appeared while sitting a swing with black roses entangled around the rope as it lowered her down to the stage. Siren also had dark grey eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara on her eyes along with bright red lipstick on her lips, stood up from the swing once it was on the stage and looked around to see a lot of people sitting down to watch her.  
_So this is the last time me and Big Sister will fight to see who will be the winner_ thought Siren as she stared at everyone and then Diva was over to the side of the curtains watching Siren when she thought to herself _Siren wants to sing first and then fight with her sister, this will get very interesting_ then she smiled to herself.  
Then music appeared as Siren opened her mouth to sing while with Lolly, she widened her eyes in shock when she heard the singing.

Siren:**_ Watashi yo moete...  
Moete dakishimete miru no wa tsumi janai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL_**

With Lolly, she stared in horror while watching her friends except Zero, Iain, Jack and the villains holding their heads in pain while they dropped to the floor including Aya, Youji, Ken, Omi, Peter, Winston, Egon, Ray, Leon and the younger ones holding their heads as well.

**_Nageitemo yume wa utawanai  
Koko de sakenda yo "Kotae wa dare ka ga motteru no"  
Utsumuita mama ja kizukanai  
Kimi no hitomi no naka Mirai wo sagasu_**

The people, who were watching the show, started screaming as they clutched their heads in pain while Siren started spinning around in a circle on the stage and continued singing.

**_Moshi mo kiseki wo sasu nara  
Nijimu namida nugutte Mae wo muite arukou_**

With Siren's singing echoing in the theatre, Zero asked "Why is it only affecting them instead of us?" as he, Iain and Jack watched their friends trembling in pain to the sound of music backstage when Jack replied "Since we are level-E vampires, we cannot get affected by the song...only the sibling of the younger twin, demons and humans are affected.".  
This caused Zero to widen his eyes in shock while staring in horror at their friends in pain.

**_Watashi wo akete...  
Konna kurushisa de nani mo mienai  
Watashi yo moete...  
Moete kanata e Jounetsu wa tsumi janai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL_**

Siren was still singing as tears spilled down her cheeks when she thought _After this song, it will be only me and Big Sister will be left to fight until there will be the loser_ while backstage, Chichiri screamed loudly "My head feels like it's going to explode!" causing the others to screamed "It hurts/Make it stop/the pain/Kill me now!" along with other things causing Lolly who was still on the banister, watched in horror as her friends are in terrible pain.

**_Salti Oane  
(Huwa) Gritariya pirarifu safariha  
Yasoriiya zeei fariya (Salti roiya)_**

The villains all grinned at the heroes as they were trembling in pain except Amiboshi who was horrified by this when he noticed blood spilling down their eyes, noses and ears making him turn around to Nakago pleaded "Tell Siren to stop, Nakago...I beg of you, her song is killing everyone!" which made Suboshi grab his brother by the shoulders forcing him to look at him and snarled "Listen Amiboshi, if you don't want to watch this...then get back to the headquarters.".

**_Maneite yo mune no otome tachi  
Koko wa yoi no meikyuu "Yoake wo doko de matteru no"  
Furueteru dake ja kawaranai  
Kimi wo mitsuketa no wa Unmei no shiwaza_**

Narrowing his eyes at his brother's words, Amiboshi ran out leaving the villains to watch the demise of the heroes.

**_Naze ni inochi wa hakanaku kieru  
Toi wa toi wo yobu yue Ai wo daite hate you_**

But what they didn't know that the two Saya's and Haji were running through to the control room where the machine which would cause all humans to die, burst into it making a couple of gunman surprised until Saya(K) used the butt of her katana making them knocked out, then she and the other two went to figure out the code of the machine.

**_Himitsu no saki e...  
Yureru kanashisa wa nani wo abaku no  
Himitsu ni furete...  
Furete tashika na Genjitsu wo nomeba ii deshou?  
Te wo nobase Nobase Saki e..._**

As they were trying to figure out the code to stop the machine, when suddenly Amiboshi appeared standing at the door said "I know how to stop the machine" making the three look at each other until Saya(K) nodded at him to come over to help.

**_Nemureru mori yo kisetsu yo  
Sakihokoru hana karete mebuite_**

With Lolly, she watched in horror as her friends were slowly dying on the ground and dropped to her knees in defeat causing Cronus to gloat "It seems you have lost Miss O'Connell...now watch in defeat as your friends are dying from your twin sister's song." and started laughing loudly until with Amiboshi, was pressing a couple of buttons on the machine while the two Saya's and Haji watched with fearful looks.

**_Watashi wo akete...  
Konna kurushisa de nani mo mienai  
Watashi yo moete...  
Moete kanata e Jounetsu wa tsumi janai deshou?  
Hi de yami wo harae CHOIR JAIL, LONELY JAIL_**

Onstage, Siren had now sat down to the ground when she finished the last verse of her song while looking down to the ground and then looked up to see the audience unmoving on their seats.  
So she then got back up from the ground and walked towards Diva who smiled in triumph until suddenly, the two women noticed that the audience started getting up from their seats in a daze making Diva stare in disbelief at this until she screamed loudly "**NO...IT CAN'T BE POSSIBLE!**".  
At the control room, Amiboshi had pressed the button in time which caused the machine to shutdown making him smile in relief when he and the others sighed at this until Haji said to him "Why did you help us?" causing Amiboshi to reply as he walked out the control "Because I didn't want to see anyone to get hurt any longer." then he left, making the three look at each other.  
Backstage, the villains widened their eyes in shock to see the heroes getting back on their feet while wiping the blood of their faces causing Tomo to say in shock "B...but you were supposed to die after hearing the song?" making Tasuki reply with a grin while he and the others got into a battle stance "It would take more to try and take us down.".  
Outside, the others started getting up as Omi said "How did the machine get turned off?" causing Satoko to look out the window to see Amiboshi standing outside in the cold, smiling gently at her, making Satoko smile as she replied "With a little help from someone." making the older men look at each other in confusion.  
With Siren, she just stared in disbelief as she watched everyone leaving their seats and going through the doors when she said quietly "But I don't understand...the song should have killed them but why didn't it?".  
"Because your little machine was destroyed!" said Lolly's voice loudly causing both Diva and Siren to look to see Lolly going through the other side holding her katana tightly as she walked slowly towards them. Siren glared at Lolly without showing any emotion on her face and held out her arm without looking as Diva pulled out a European styled sword with a black diamond on top of the handle who handed it to Siren then disappeared into the shadows.  
Then the two sisters started walking towards each other on the stage only leaving some light as they faced each other for their last battle until they were close to each other of the middle of the stage.  
"Big Sister. Do you think it is worth killing me then yourself? What will you achieve for this? You will only hurt yourself more by doing this!" shouted Siren as she looked at Lolly who replied back as she clutched her katana tightly and holding it far from her face "I'm doing this, so no one will ever get hurt ever again!" causing Siren to yell back as she got into a battle stance with her katana in front of her as well "So be it then, big Sister!" then the two sisters ran at full speed at each other.

* * *

With the others, Sam was fighting against Dark Precure in determination causing Dark Precure to quickly dodge this until Sam kicked her stomach forcing Dark Precure to gasp breathlessly when Sam slammed her elbow down on Dark Precure's head.  
At this, Dark Precure swayed slightly from this and then fell over the side, causing her to land on a couple of boxes making Sam look down with her hair all messy.  
Britney and Alex fought hard against Soi who kept dodging this and then she used her arms to push Britney and Alex back as she was about to use her lightning power until she suddenly stiffened causing the two girls to look confused, when Soi fell face first onto the ground while Shion was behind her, grinning away as she held a stun gun.  
Alex and Britney smiled at this as they ran over to Shion and high-fived her who then watched as Mion went on her hands to the ground and spun around to kick a couple of level-e vampires out into the wall. Rena was using a machete and started smacking the butt of it against a couple of level-e vampires as well making Hisoka who did a high kick against one across the head said "Rena where on earth did you get that?" making Rena stop as she turned around to look at Hisoka with a smile replied "Somewhere." then she turned around to smack one that was about to attack her.  
Italy, England and Romano were running away from some level-e vampires until they stopped at a dead end causing them to turn around to see the level-es grinning away as they advanced on them causing England to say nervously "Please don't eat us." making the level-e vampires laugh, until suddenly... "Problem?" asked Nuriko stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest behind them causing the level-e vampires to turn around to look at Nuriko which one said "Hey who's the tranny?" causing Nuriko to raise an eyebrow asked "Are you talking to me?" making England say as he trembled "Uh oh, you called him a tranny.".  
"Are you talking to me?" Nuriko said again as his bracelets glowed to become arm guards causing Romano to cover his face warned "You shouldn't have done that." then Nuriko said for the third a bit more loudly "Are you talking to me?!" when Italy said as he hid behind Romano "Now they're in for it, vee.".  
Then Nuriko ran towards the level-e vampires screamed "**THEY CALL ME, MR TRANNY!**" and held out his fist causing the level-e vampires to be terrified as they shook while Romano, Italy and England quickly got out the way.  
While America, Japan, Germany, Spain, Iain, Prussia and Russia were fighting against some more level-e vampires, when they heard banging and crashes causing them to turn around to see the other level-e vampires getting punched from the boxes against the ones they were fighting and banged into the wall. Then they saw Nuriko, Romano, Italy and England coming through the boxes while chanting loudly as they fist pumped in the air causing America to look at the others with a creeped out looks.  
With Jack, he gracefully dodged Tomo's attacks until China appeared out of nowhere and kicked Tomo in the side causing him to fly into Suboshi, Nova and Ashitare to smack into a wall, who was about to grab Sango who was throwing her boomerang in the air causing a couple of level-e vampires to explode to dust while Kagome used her bow and arrows against some other level-vampires.  
Inuyasha used his sword to cut the heads of the level-e vampires making them into dust while Miroku used his wind tunnel to suck a few more in.  
Rick was fighting against Imhotep who suddenly grabbed him by the throat as he dangled in the air and started choking when suddenly, Evy appeared out of nowhere was holding a long metal pole, slammed it against Imhotep making him drop Rick onto the ground, fell flat on his face.  
"Don't touch my husband!" said Evy angrily making Rick who was rubbing his throat smile at this, until they saw Cronus making a scythe appear on his hands as he walked towards Zero who was still dodging Luke's sword and when he was close behind Zero, Cronus lifted up the scythe in the air with a grin.  
But luckily, Rick slammed himself against Cronus causing the two to fall into the ground making Zero look at them in shock when Evy threw the metal pole at Zero who caught it in time and turned it while slamming it against Luke's side causing Luke to land hard on the ground and passed out.  
"No one harms my daughter's boyfriend and gets away with it!" shouted Evy who winked at Zero making him smirk when he saw Tsuzuki, Ozzy and Chichiri back to back as they fought against Loki, Thrax and Muraki until Tsuzuki said with a grin "How about the old switch-a-roo?" making the other two smirk at this.  
So saying that, Tsuzuki swiped kicked Thrax to the ground as Ozzy punched Loki across the face and then Chichiri smacked Muraki across the stomach with his staff causing the three to fall unconscious to the ground. "And that my dear adopted siblings, is true teamwork." said Tsuzuki with a smile as he, Ozzy and Chichiri high-fived each other and went to help Maria and Drix who were fighting against a couple of level-es which was easy since that was the last lot until Clover punched one in the face causing it to get itself stabbed by the pole that was held by Zero.  
The only person fighting was Nakago who kept dodging Tasuki, Kouji, Hotohori and Taka until Taka kicked Nakago on the leg causing him to land on his knee when Tasuki slammed his fist under Nakago's chin making him stand up but Kouji kicked him in the stomach which made Nakago wheeze slightly until Hotohori did the last blow by slamming the butt of his sword to Nakago's back.  
Swaying slightly, Nakago then fell face flat on the ground, unconscious making Tasuki and Kouji who were in chibi mode, dance around in victory while linking their arms in a around causing everyone to stare at him with sweatdrops appearing on their heads while they had blank faces.  
Then Sam snapped out of staring at Tasuki and Kouji as she turned around at the others making them look at her in confusion when she yelled "Where's Lolly?!".  
Everyone widened their eyes in shock as they looked at each other then they started running off to the stage where Lolly was facing Siren.

* * *

Lolly panted hard as blood spilled down her right hand which was clutching the katana tightly while she narrowed her eyes at Siren who had some rips on her dress glared at her when she suddenly ran towards Lolly with her sword clutched behind her.  
Quickly putting her katana in front of her as a shield, Lolly's arms shook when Siren who was in the air, slammed her blade onto Lolly's katana making the two make strained noises as Lolly gritted her teeth then she pushed Siren away from her causing the two sisters to jump away from each other on the stage. The two panted slightly from tiredness until Lolly positioned herself until Siren said "Big Sister...did you know that when I killed those two women, I was sent to a secret government that wanted to study how we heal and feast blood. While I was in there, I waited for many days just so I can figure out how to get out finding you and becoming a family again.".

_(Flashback)  
Siren with her hair much longer that covered most of her face while wearing a black housecoat sitting behind on the window still as she wrapped her arms around her knee was looking at through the window to see the full moon shining into her room until she noticed a black rose and pink rose entwined together on the window. She smiled at this as she said to herself "Once I will get out of here, I'll find Big Sister and we will be a family again".  
(End of Flashback)_

Lolly widened her eyes at this as she noticed tears coming down Siren's cheeks and started to say "Siren, I'm sor..." until Siren wiped the cheeks off quickly with the back of her palm said "But let us continue with our battle." while she raised her sword up to her face with a slight glare.  
Not knowing what to do, Lolly also raised her katana out in front of her with tears springing up her eyes and ran over to Siren who ran as well until the heroes appeared from behind the stage but stopped in their tracks when they saw Siren slashing Lolly's side causing blood to spill out.  
"No way! We should stop them before they kill each other!" exclaimed Sam as she tried to run over to stop the fight until Jack grabbed her elbow causing Sam to turn around with a disbelieved look on her face to look at Jack who had a grave look when he said "You cannot interrupted them, because if you do...you can get killed in process so for now we will see what happens.".  
Everyone looked at Jack in horror as they turned around to watch Lolly do a round house kick to Siren who bends her back backwards until she flipped backwards to dodge the blade of Lolly's katana making Lolly run towards her and the two slammed their blades together causing sparks to appear.  
Then at one of the doors that lead to the lounge, Leon and the others along with the two Saya's and Haji including the younger heroes ran through the doors just when they stopped to see Lolly suddenly ripping her jacket off as she threw it down to the ground which revealed the dress was slightly ripped from Siren's sword.  
When suddenly, Siren started ripping the bottom half of her dress so that she can better and the two started positioning themselves as they cut their hand across their blades which caused blood to drip down it causing everyone to widen their eyes in shock until Lolly closed her eyes then she opened them to reveal that they were glowing red with cat-slitted pupils, then she looked at Siren who also done the same thing.  
_Everyone...Siren, forgive me_ thought Lolly said with tears pouring down her eyes and with that, she started running towards Siren while clutching her katana handle tightly with a battle cry along with Siren doing the same thing.  
Everything went so fast, that no one was too sure what had happened until suddenly, Siren's sword went in the air and landed away blade first on the ground towards the group causing everyone to gasp in shock while widening their eyes in shock at what they saw.  
Lolly pointed the blade towards Siren's throat who looked at Lolly with a blank look and said to her "Do it big sister, end it now...strike me with one blow." causing tears to well up in Lolly's eyes while spilling down her cheeks as she lifted her katana up in the air making Siren close her eyes while she waited for the blow to finish her once and fall all.  
But when nothing happened, Siren opened her eyes to see Lolly holding most of her hair towards her katana making said person very confused by this until Lolly cuts off her hair which returned to its normal style but slightly messy and drops the rest of the hair on the stage floor beside.  
Everyone including Siren widened their eyes in shock by this as she said to Lolly "B...but why, Big sister?" causing Lolly to smile sadly as she said "Because I didn't want to lose anymore of my loved ones.".  
Siren widened her eyes at this and tears welled up in her eyes as she landed on her knees with a small thump then she covered her face with her hands while tears spilled down her cheeks.  
Then Lolly kneeled down to her knees and pulled Siren into a hug as tears also spilled down her cheeks making everyone even Saya(K) smiled in relief that Lolly didn't kill herself and Siren then also in happiness for the twin sisters being reunited finally.  
As Lolly and Siren were hugging, suddenly Diva's voice shouted out "**IS THAT YOU REPAY ME FOR TAKING YOU IN And TEACHING YOU HOW TO KILL THEN YOU DECIDE TO JUST GIVE UP?!**" making Lolly and Siren break apart from their hug as they along with everyone else turned to see Diva with the wounded villains glaring at the heroes and Siren.  
Siren looked away with a upset look while Lolly shouted back while putting her arm in front of Siren "I will not allow you to yell at her like that...I was the one to give up because I didn't want to lose another person I love!".  
Ashitare snarled at this and was about to run towards Lolly when suddenly everyone appeared in front of Lolly and Siren making Ashitare stop in his tracks while they all glared at the villains with anger when Lolly and Siren both stood up.  
"Go now...I never want to hurt anyone else as long I live. I now understand fully of how my actions caused many people to lose their lives so please...just go." pleaded Siren as she looked away from the villains making Diva look upset by this until she glowered at the heroes and she turned around along with the villains to leave the stage.  
Then Siren looked down to the ground as she said to everyone once the villains left "I'm sorry for my actions, everyone which would have caused something painful and for that I understand that you won't forgive me about what happened.".  
Once she said that, Siren had her fringe cover her eyes until suddenly she felt someone patting her on the head making Siren look up in surprise as she saw it was Zero who patted her head said "Sheesh and I thought you were a pureblood that didn't care for anything like this...but we all forgive you even if you did tried to drink my blood.".  
Siren smiled at this as she looked around to see everyone smiling even Haji, Aya, Hisoka, Saya(K), Romano and Germany when Lolly said with a huge grin while looking at everyone "Let's go back home everyone.".  
And with that, they all walked out the building.

* * *

**The battle is over and everyone is happy except for the baddies, but still one more chapter to go and we're finished :)**


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

In Cross Academy, Lolly with her hair now fixed properly, wearing her day class uniform was in her dorm room while sitting behind her desk as she wrote down in a journal.  
In the journal, Lolly had written inside in it:  
_Everything is back to normal now since me and my little twin sister finally reunited together.  
Aya and Ken along with Youji and Omi are all going out together which is sooo cute (I knew Omi and Ken had a thing for Youji and Aya)  
Sam and Peter keep in touch causing both groups to try and keep them away from each other because they keep kissing in public all the time *Sweatdrops*  
Leon went back to a place called Hollow Bastion to meet with his other friends but he promised to keep in touch with us.  
Nuriko and Hotohori are now living together since they need their *alone* time.  
Mitsukake along with Drix works at Tokyo's Hospital and also Drix is going out with Maria which is cute as well because I knew that Maria had a thing for him.  
Chichiri and Tasuki got a flat together which is in London so they can visit us whenever they want to and also adopted Chiriko as their own while Taka is still going out with Miaka.  
Ozzy has a part-time job with Tsuzuki and Hisoka since now that Tsuzuki and Ozzy had gotten along together.  
Clover, Britney, Alex and Sam also went back to Malibu University to continue with their studies.  
Shion, Mion, Rika, Rena and Keiichi went back to Hinamizawa while Satoko lives with Mum, Dad, Alex, Jack, Iain and the babies while in the mean time, Iain proposed to Jack who said yes so the wedding takes place next year, can't wait.  
Kagome went to live with Inuyasha after her high school exams while Miroku and Sango are living together. Shippo...well he sticks around with Kagome still but at least he and Inuyasha don't fight that much anymore.  
England and America are now dating but there are times with America being a pervert, but at least Prussia finally asked uncle Henry out for a date which was a success so they're having another next week.  
Kouji hangs around with Axel at this brothel place where me and Siren finally met our gramfather (that's a good nickname) who we haven't seen for the last couple of years but we made up.  
Also Italy and Germany, Spain and Romano, China and Russia are getting used to their relationships while France is meeting up with a person who is the personification of Canada (who is invisible but only America and France see him while everyone can't...poor guy).  
Saya Otonashi and Haji are now travelling around to find where Diva has disappeared while Saya Kisaragi is doing her usual things which are, hunting down this blood sucking monsters around Japan.  
Japan is in Greece, meeting someone who he hasn't seen for ages.  
Also Uncle Jonathan is still gambling but everyone still loves him even if he is useless.  
Siren is now getting along with everyone in the night class which I'm so proud of also me and Zero are dating but Yuuki doesn't seem to mind about me and Zero dating, in fact, she's thrilled that someone can make Zero smile while we do our prefect duties along my friends Anna, Hanna, Meggie and Shelly are now prefects to stop day class students from sneaking in..._  
"Lolly. It's time to the duties!" shouted Hanna making Lolly stop writing, stood up from her chair while beside the journal was a new photo of her family, friens/teammates, new friends and Siren in it all smiling with big grins.  
Outside the dorm, Lolly and Hanna as they both giggled started running through the corridors to go outside. Outside, Lolly and Hanna had their prefect armbands on their arms were running until they saw Zero, Anna, Mel, Shelly and Meggie were waiting for them while Zero shouted out "Oi you're late you two!" as he smirked causing Lolly who was close enough replied with a grin "You know me Zero, just your typical daydreamer.".  
Then the seven saw that the day class students were being crazy around the gate making Lolly and Zero roll their eyes, as they all ran over to the girls trying stop them from going in until the gate opened causing Mel to groan "We're too late again.", as the night class came out with Siren and Yuuki in front wearing their nigh class prefect armbands.  
"It looks like you guys need help!" shouted Siren with a grin as she and Yuuki went to help while letting the night class through but not until Aido stopped in front of a couple of day class girls causing some to faint. Lolly and Siren looked at each other with a cheeky grin then looked at Aido who was flirting with the day class girls until Lolly shouted out "Get him!" and the twin sisters started running towards Aido who looked once to see Lolly and Siren, made an 'Oh crap' as he started running away from them while the twin sisters chased after him.  
Everyone including the night class students laughed at this while Aido shouted with big anime tears coming out of his eyes "Why does this always happen to me?!".  
Lolly and Siren both laughed loudly as they chased Aido in a circle while far ahead, Nina was smiling behind the tree as she watched her two daughters laughing until she looked up to the sky which started snowing making Nina narrow her eyes and said "Even the battle between my daughters are over, this is just the beginning of something much more worse.".  
While in somewhere else, inside a dark throne room, a cloaked man was sitting on a black throne that had red jewels on it with glowing red eyes was looking at two pure black leather skinned winged demons who were kneeling down to the ground as one of them said "Master, we have found the perfect candidate to be your mate and bear your future heirs.".  
"Go on." said the cloaked man while he tapped the armrests with his very long nails until the other demon made pulled out something which made an image appear causing the cloaked man to sit up straight as he looked at the image causing him to say "Perfect. That person will be the one to bear my heirs...you two find out where he is then when you find him, bring him to me.".  
The two demons bowed slightly and ran off leaving the cloaked man to stare at the picture with interest until he started laughing evilly as he said "Once they find him, he will make perfect heirs for me to continue my reign.", then he continued laughing as his eyes were the only ones showing under his hood, ending this chapter for the next to come.  
_The End?_


End file.
